Tribulation
by yesterdaysmaybe
Summary: Tourtured at home and humiliated at school Yugi Mutou's life is filled with nothing but misery. But Yugi has a secret: He controls a strong and frightening power. And on the night his tourmentors go too far, they will unleash the fires of hell within him.
1. Prologue

_**Hello! Okay, so I got yet another story idea that I just had to get up here. Now, for those of you who have ever seen the movies or read the book " Carrie" ( Stephen King rocks by the way.) Then yall might have a pretty good idea of where all this is going. But I plan on making this story a little different and throwing some twists and turns in along the way so hopefully I might still surprise ya! Disclaimer: I do not own Carrie or Yu-Gi-Oh! **_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**This had to be one of the oddest cases Detective Tristan Taylor had ever taken. 409 people killed in one night-with 49 of them still missing, and not one person who had witnessed it knew why? To him the whole scenario seemed like a cheap teen horror flick brought to life, but the death toll and damages were very real. Domino high school. Senior prom night. Kicks off with a bang and everybody's having a good time, striving to make the night one to remember. Three hours later the whole school is up in flames and everyone whom attended the even is dead, save for 13 individuals.**_

_**Thanks to the heroic efforts of the school's gym teacher 12 students were able to escape. All 13 of them had been questioned, of course. But all anyone could decipher from the kid's near-traumatized babble and the gym teacher's own account only gave them scant information about what had taken place. The only solid clues he gained to that night were mentions of a prank gone wrong and frequent talk of one person: Yugi Mutou. Looking through all the coroner's reports Detective Taylor found no mention of the boy, so he had to be alive, right? Not so fast. As it turned out Mutou was in fact on the **__**missing persons**__** report, which was just a file with a " Case appropriate" title. What it should really say was: " Oh, fuck. 49 of the bodies are so burnt up, we don't know who's ashes are who's. Sorry! We'll let you know once we figure it out."**_

_**Sure, the title was longer, but it was oh so fitting.**__ ' Ha, missing__**.**__ What? Did the other " Surviving" kids decide to run off or something?'__** It was cruel to give the families false hope like this. The families of the kids who couldn't go to prom or the few who just didn't want to go should consider themselves lucky. Yes, they too had been tracked down for questioning-standard stuff: " When did you last see so-and-so alive? Was there anything odd about the day of senior prom? Why didn't you go?" **_

_**No one had noticed anything that might hint at something going wrong. No one had any suspicions either. Everyone they talked to said pretty much the same thing: The oddest thing about prom was the fact that Yugi Mutou was going. With a boy…named Yami Asano-who was apparently the most popular boy in school-whom was supposed to be dating a girl named Anzu Mazaki at the time. She was one of the kids who didn't go to prom…interesting. Why would she let this boy date her boyfriend for prom night and not go herself? Was she a friend of his? Did she have anything to do with the prank? Just how involved was she at prom night?**_

_**Well today Detective Tristan Taylor was about to find out for himself. Right now he was sitting in the prescinct's interrogation room, which consisted of bland white walls, a single large mirror adorning one of the walls ( Which was in reality a window so his superiors might monitor the conversations held in the room), and a metal table with matching metal chairs with worn leather cushions. And on one side of the table sat the detective, and on the other side was none other than Miss Mazaki herself while his deputy set up the digital recording camera that would capture everything that was said. Maybe she could tell him why this Yugi was so special. " Comfy?" He asked, watching her shift her weight in her chair. Tristan studied her very closely, mentally noting her description in his head. Anzu Mazaki was a beautiful girl with soulful blue eyes, pouty lips and pale skin. Light brown hair framed her heart shaped face and fell to just below her chin.**_

_**She shrugged her dainty shoulders at his question as she rested her arms on the table. She looked thin……not in an unhealthy way, more lithe. Did she play a sport? " I'm fine, I guess."**_

" _**Really?" He didn't bother hiding the skepticism in his voice as she shifted again in a nervous manner.**_

" _**I mean-as comfy as anyone might be in here. It's an interrogation room: Kinda intimidating isn't it?" Detective Taylor smiled calmly at her. Girl had a point.**_

" _**That's true." He admitted. From his left the deputy cleared his throat.**_

" _**We're ready, sir." He nodded and waved his hand, signaling for the other cop to start recording. He turned his attention back to Anzu and leaned forward. **_

_**" But all we need from you is just to answer any of our questions as best as you can." Anzu nodded her head firmly and took a deep breath.**_

" _**What do you wanna know?"**_

* * *

**_Okay, so how was that? Please R&R! Bye-bye!_**

* * *


	2. Lonely Boy

_**Hi! Okay, so here's the second chapter of Tribulation. Yay! Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

* * *

**_

_**Lonely Boy**_

" _So, how well did you know Yugi Mutou?" Detective Taylor inquired__**.**__ Anzu looked down at her hands and fiddled with the small adornments of a gold charm bracelet, a look of guilt on her face__**.**_

" _Not very well__**.**__ Actually, I don't think anybody really did__**.**__" He frowned at this bit of information and leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms__**.**_

" _I find that hard to believe: All the other witnesses seemed to know him quite well-no one could stop talking about him__**.**__" Anzu shook her head and looked up from her hands to his curious face__**.**_

" _No, everyone knew __**about**__ him__**.**__" She corrected__**.**__ " Not many really knew him personally__**…**__or wanted to__**.**__"_

" _Why?" Anzu sighed heavily and leaned on the table a bit more__**.**_

" _Because__**……**__"_

_**ONE WEEK BEFORE PROM**_

_**The bell was due to ring in just five minutes and the classroom was filled with chaos. Paper planes sailed aimlessly through the air while paper balls and rubber erasers bypassed them. The kids in the classroom were either warring with each other using the projectiles, or lounging about on the desks chatting with friends and enjoying their company…except one. Sitting on the far right next to the window was a boy, staring intently in to an open book on his desk. His skin was pale, almost unhealthy looking as it stretched and covered over his thin frame. He shied away unconsciously as a random eraser pelted by him. It was clear by his hunched, tense stance that he wished to be left alone and go unnoticed but his hair made that quite impossible. His hair was black with the ends colored red…and the whole mass of it was spiked ridiculously high while blonde lightning-bolt shaped bangs hung around his face. **_

_**At first he'd been made fun of because of how weird it looked. The boy had tried on more than one occasion to explain that it was natural, and try as he might he could never get his hair to lie flat. It just grew that way. Then in junior year Yami Asano had transferred to their school. For some odd reason Yami's hair was just like his own, only his had more blonde streaks in it. On Yami the hair seemed exotic, interesting and it suited him. On the boy it just looked silly-which the other kids had no problem pointing out to him. " Hey! Maybe Yucky's ( His endearing nickname given to him by the student body.) tryi'n to pull off Asano's style!" And he would always think: **__' But I was here first__**.**__'_

_**Not like it mattered. They used every and any excuse they could find to torment him.**_

_**The shrill ringing of the bell ceased all of the activity in the room and the students took their seats as their teacher Mr. Hawkins entered the room and wrote out the topic of the day on the board: Charles Darwin. Glancing down at the paper in his hand Mr. Hawkins called out a name. " Yugi Mutou?" The boy by the window jumped as his concentration on his book was broken and wide, amethyst colored eyes focused nervously on his teacher.**_

" _**H-Here!" Mr. Hawkins smiled kindly at the boy and shook his head.**_

" _**It's not roll call, Yugi. I've received a note from your father, and you're excused from this session." Yugi sighed quietly and closed his book. " I suggest you go down to the library until your next class." The boy nodded in a resigned way and began packing his books in his bag.**_

" _**Uh, Mr. Hawkins?" The elderly man turned to the student whom had called for his attention. It was a boy with long brown hair and purple-dyed bangs hanging in his face, his hand raised in the air.**_

" _**Yes, Mr. Raptor?"**_

" _**Shouldn't people like that be home schooled?" Mr. Hawkins frowned and his gaze became stern as Yugi visibly tensed.**_

" _**People like what?" The Raptor boy shrugged as he turned to Yugi to leer at him.**_

" _**You know: Creepy religious people." The whole class erupted in to laughter as Yugi finished packing and slung his bag over his shoulder, holding on to the strap tightly.**_

" _**That's enough, Rex." The teacher warned. But that wasn't enough for the class. A bespectacled boy with short green hair raised his hand next.**_

" _**Mr. Hawkins?"**_

" _**Yes, Mr. Underwood?"**_

" _**I'm a creepy religious person, too. May I be excused?" Mr. Hawkins slammed his fist down on his desk to silence the loud laughter sounding throughout the room as Yugi ducked his head and ran from the classroom as quickly as he could.**_

" _**Class, that's enough!"**_

* * *

" _So, were __**you**__ a friend of Yugi Mutou's?" Anzu leaned back in her own chair and shook her head__**.**_

" _No__**…**__Yugi didn't have any friends__**.**__" Detective Taylor frowned in confusion and tilted his head to one side__**.**_

" _It hasn't been that many years since I last went to school__**.**__ Even in my day the biggest losers had birds of a feather__**.**__" Anzu chewed the inside of her cheek before she found the right words__**.**_

" _Yugi wasn't a loser__**.**__ He just didn't belong__**.**__" _

" _Why do you think that is?" He pushed. Anzu gave him a sad smile__**.**_

" _It's not brain surgery: __We __**are **__talking about Yugi Mutou__**.**__" Yes they were__**.**__ The man was not as unprepared as many might think-he had spent a great deal of his time gathering as much information on the boy he could__**.**__ What he found were rumors, small tales from neighbors, and his father__**……**__dear god__**. **__But still, no friends?_

" _Maybe he didn't want to belong__**.**__" Anzu shook her head again and loosely folded her arms__**.**_

" _Everybody wants to belong__**.**__ Anyone who tells you they don't is lying__**.**__ I think Yugi wanted it the most__**.**__"_

* * *

_**At most times, like now, the library served as his own personal classroom. This was the only place Yugi could ever get any actual studying done. How else was he supposed to pass the tests given to him if his father forbade him from learning half of the material? Right now Yugi was in the back of the room reading through a biography book he'd found on the shelves about Charles Darwin while skimming through the facts in his own history book, to understand better by broadening his search on the details. He mindlessly twirled a lock of his bangs around his finger as he read, while jotting down dates and notes on the facts he read for later reference. The sound of quiet laughter stopped his pen and the shy boy cautiously looked up towards the voices. Yup. Two tables away sat a trio of boys whom were whispering to each other while shooting not-so-subtle glances his way. Yugi sighed and looked back down to his book.**__ ' It's always me, isn't it?'_

_**It was hard to get his concentration back, listening to the boys laughing at him, but the sound of another student entering the library gave him a moment's reprieve as the boy's attention on him was briefly diverted. " Hey, Yami." One of the boys greeted quietly. Yugi's body tensed again as he peeked up through his bangs to stare at the boy he'd had a crush on for the last year…who looked so much like himself. When Yugi had first seen the young man in junior year, he'd felt a blend of bad emotions that he had carried with him for a long while. Yami Asano had hair exactly like his own only with more blonde in it. His golden bangs framed a finely angled face, light coppery skin covering his athletic body while fiery crimson eyes shined with confidence and strength. Yugi would feel angry when people would compare the two, calling himself " The ugly twin sold off at birth." Then he would feel envious of the other boy as his popularity grew when proving his skills in games, socializing and the classroom-and was so easily accepted by everyone else. Why should he be so ridiculed when Yami was so loved?**_

_**Then, Yugi would feel guilty for feeling such things and harboring those thoughts and emotions. It wasn't Yami Asano's fault he was born so perfect. Through his stay the two had shared a few classes together and Yugi had taken to observing Yami to find what strong differences separated the two so. Yami seemed to be friendly to everyone he met, and was a favorite with the teachers as he never failed to correctly answer any questions he was asked. His charming smiles, smooth baritone voice and model-esq looks won the hearts of both the males and females in the school, which settled well with him since the young man was openly bisexual. And nature being what it was Yugi soon found himself also harboring a special place in his heart for Yami. But what chance could a shy, awkward, unattractive boy like himself ever hope to have? With these thoughts always serving as a cruel reminder Yugi kept all of his feelings inside while his fantasies gave him the only relationship he and Yami would ever have.**_

_**Still, sometimes it showed…like now. While Yugi had been thinking of Yami, he had been staring at him. Yami Asano didn't notice this small bit of attention: He was too busy doing his own studying to notice. The boys at the other table however stared with vindictive glee at the dreamy look on Yugi's face. Snickering quietly they watched until one boy decided to do something about it. " Hey-hey Asano." The boy chuckled out. Yami turned from his book while sporting an annoyed frown as he looked at the one who'd distracted him. " I uh," He jerked his head in Yugi's direction, whom had flushed with embarrassment when he realized **__he__** was being noticed now.**_

" _**I think someone wants you to help him to see God." His voice then turned in to a low, breathy drawl. " Y'know God?" Then he arched in his chair and thrust his hips forward. " Oh, yeah God!" It was official. At that moment Yugi Mutou wanted to die. The boy's friends tried with little success to stifle their laughter as he continued to moan and jerk his body like a cat in heat. Yugi snapped his head back down and focused his eyes on the printed words of his book while desperately trying to ignore the other boy's antics, and dreading what look might lie in Yami's eyes.**_

_**Suddenly the sound of skin hitting skin reached his ears and the laughter and sexual sounds were gone. Yugi cautiously lifted his eyes and what he saw truly stunned him: The boy was supporting himself on the table with one hand while he used the other to cover his nose as blood leaked through his fingers. Yami was standing in front of him with fury in his eyes and both hands fisted at his sides. " You ass…!" The boy hissed. Yugi's eyes darted back down to the page-and not a moment too soon. He could literally feel Yami's eyes on him, and being the coward he was Yugi did not look back. Then he listened as they shifted around their tables, scraping was heard…then silence. He looked up again and sighed quietly in relief as he relaxed.**_

_**He was alone.**_

* * *

**_Done! Man, I felt so bad for Yugi while I was writing this! Anyways, hope you liked it and please R&R! Bless your happy happiness!_**


	3. Good Samaritan's Injustice

_**'Ello! So here's chapter three to Tribulation. Disclaimer: Oh, you already know the answer."

* * *

**_

_**Good Samaritan's Injustice**_

_**Yugi licked his lips nervously as he gripped the baseball bat in his hands, his eyes focusing apprehensively at the pitcher. **__' Why do I always do this to myself? I know I'm no good at these things__**.**__ Why do I always have to think: " I'll get it right this time!" Then set myself up for disappointment and humiliation?'__** It wasn't that Yugi disliked sports. ( As inept as he was.) What he hated was the fact that it was gym class, which meant playing in front of other people-who happened to love watching him screw-up, and were currently watching him from their positions on the field with anticipation. Across the field from him was ( **__' Lucky me__**.**__'__**) Vivian Wong, one of the most popular girls in school who's favorite hobby was…well him. And the ball was poised in her hand.**_

" _**C'mon, Yugi! You can do it!" Despite his nerves Yugi still found it in himself to smile a little as the gym teacher cheered him on. His name was Mr. Joey Wheeler, and he was the kind of guy girls dream about. His dirty blonde hair lay tussled on his head, his honey-brown eyes squinted slightly in the afternoon sun. The tight dark jeans and white wife beater shirt he wore were enough to show off his strong physique, making it very hard for many of the girls in the class to pay attention to the current game. Vivian however was in perfect focus as she hurled the ball Yugi's way. He swung-and missed. Again. " Strike two!"**_

_**Mr. Wheeler just waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. " Shake it off, buddy! Just keep your eyes on the ball!" Yugi nodded and lifted the bat to swing again as the other kids shook their heads doubtfully. A pretty girl with lavender hair adorned with a green ribbon leaned toward her friend, Anzu Mazaki, as they watched Yugi from the dugout.**_

" _**You think he's retarded?" She muttered. Anzu simply shrugged her shoulders and shook her head in a " Who knows?" kind of way. Vivian's sharp brown eyes narrowed as she began calculating her next throw.**_

" _**Miss!" She shifted her eyes to her friend and smirked as a boy with auburn hair and grey eyes continued to taunt Yugi from his position on third base. " Miss, miss, miss, miss, miss, miss-"**_

" _**Alister, knock it off!" Mr. Wheeler warned. Vivian winked Alister's way, then flicked her black bangs out of her eyes and turned back to Yugi. She lifted the ball in her mitt, aimed, ( Alister still chanting " Miss" under his breath.)and threw the ball. Yugi swung the bat as hard as he could…! And missed. " Strike three! Okay guys, dat's it! Everybody hit the showers!" Mr. Wheeler blew hard on the silver whistle hanging around his neck as the kids began jogging back to the school building, being sure to give their " Respects" to Yugi as they passed him.**_

" _**Way to go, Yucky!"**_

" _**Mutou, you're such a loser!"**_

" _**Nice job, Freak!" Alister snapped, hitting Yugi harshly on the back of his head with his hand. He winced in pain and rubbed the abused spot on his head. Vivian was the last to pass by and she glared straight in to his eyes.**_

" _**You suck." She hissed, then stormed away as Yugi stared at the ground sadly.**_

* * *

_**Despite the gym class being co-ed, the showering area was set up to respect each gender's privacy. Just beyond the gymnasium was a small hallway and at each end was a shower/locker area: Girls on the left, boys on the right, the whole floor dotted with drains. The shower rooms were the same with stalls lining the shower walls with their own doors to protect one from prying eyes. In his own stall Yugi closed his eyes and tried to dispel his embarrassment from the game by concentrating on the warm water that rained down on his body, washing away the soap, sweat and dirt. He used his hands to gather some of the water and rub away what had not already been washed off his skin to speed along the process. So far today had been one of the worst and the last ting he needed was to finish showering last, then find his clothes missing. ( Which consisted of the school's uniform made up of blue slacks, a blue blazer and his white button-up shirt.) That's what had happened last week and Yugi did not want to repeat the experience.**_

_**To his relief his shower had only lasted two and a half minutes. ( Yes, he had counted them out in his head.) Yugi shut off the water, then grabbed a towel hanging by a hook on the wall and wrapped it securely around his waist and walked out. Making sure not to make eye-contact with the other boys Yugi speed-walked to the locker holding his clothes. **__' Yes! They're still here!'__** He would have put his clothes on right away ( While he still could.) had a small moan not have caught his attention. He looked up and cautiously scanned the room. The other boys in the room were either talking or laughing as they whipped each other with towels. So it wasn't them…**_

" _**Uuugh." There it was again! Curious Yugi walked to the door and inclined his head to the hall. Yes. It was coming from the girl's shower room. He knew it would be better to just leave her alone. Besides, what favors had any of these people done for him? Then again… " Oooh." **__' She doesn't sound so good__**…**__maybe__**……**__I'll just check and see if she's okay__**.**__' __**Quietly**__**he stepped in to the small hallway, the drains graining uncomfortably under his feet.**_

" _**Hello?" No answer. " Hello? Are you okay?" His only answer was another groan, only now whoever she was she sounded annoyed.**_

" _**Go away, Creep!" Yugi frowned and huffed exasperatedly through his nose. **__' Well, can't say I didn't try__**.**__'__** He turned away, glared at the ground and froze where he stood. Trailing to the drain was a thin red line, blurred by the water that followed. He knew he could just be imagining things, but the red liquid draining away looked a lot like-**_

" _**Blood?" He whispered. He closed his eyes and took several quick, deep breaths as his knees steadily grew weaker and his head began spinning with his stomach. **__' I hate blood__**.**__'__** The only thing keeping him standing was the fact that the girl might need his help. Steeling himself Yugi cautiously walked in to the girl's shower area. Lucky for him none of the others were nearby-probably changing in their locker room. He looked back down and followed the mysterious red trail to a stall just by the entrance.**_

_**He politely raised his hand and knocked three times on the door. " I'm sorry for just coming in like this but-" The door swung open and the girl with purple hair glared at him as she clutched her towel to her body. " M-Miho."**_

" _**What the hell?!" She shrieked. Yugi's eyes widened at the red splotches on the lower half of the towel, a small river of red running down the girl's leg. At once Yugi's heart jumped and his mind went in to panic mode. Forgetting all thoughts of humility or discretion Yugi undid the towel around himself and wrapped it around a surprised Miho.**_

" _**HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!" Vivian Wong was unfortunately the first one to hear him. She peeked around the corner and gasped at the scene before giggling mischievously and running back to the other girls, whom were either sill getting dressed or fixing their hair. She squealed excitedly and waved her hands frantically to gain their attention.**_

" _**You guys! Oh my-guys!"**_

" _**What? What is it?" Anzu stepped from her locker, looking questionably at Vivian as she dried her hair. Soon all of the other girls were by their side and Vivian placed a finger to her lips.**_

" _**Sssh! Listen." The girls held their breath and jaws dropped when they heard Yugi's frantic calls for help.**_

" _**What's he doing in our room?" One girl from the crowd asked. Vivian flashed a giddy smile at the others.**_

" _**Yugi's in Miho's stall with her-and he naked!" Many of the girls gasped and squealed in surprise, but Vivian wasn't done yet. She leaned in and lowered her voice dramatically. " Miho's Aunt Flow's in town and Yugi's totally freaking out!"**_

" _**Oh my God!"**_

" _**Are you serious?!"**_

" _**Yucky and Miho?!" **_

_**This was simply too much for them. The girls all ran down to the shower area and a couple of them even went to alert the boys across the hall. Meanwhile Yugi was holding a struggling Miho close to him, wrapped in his towel. " It's gonna be okay-we'll get some help soon. Now Miho was just mortified beyond words and she simply tried to pry herself from his panic induced death-grip. The sound of shuffling feet and student's jabber brought a wave of relief to him and Yugi turned to the growing crowd of girls. " Please-someone help! Miho's bleeding!"**_

_**But all too soon the relief he'd felt vanished and was replaced by fear and confusion. **__' Why are they laughing?!' __**And it was true. Most of the girls were laughing at him while others were simply gaping at them in shock. " What's wrong with you?! Why won't you help?!" This only spurred another round of laughter from the girls while Miho groaned then slapped him roughly on the arm.**_

" _**Now look what you've done." She moaned.**_

" _**period!" The cry had come from Vivian. All of the girls laughed and called out the word themselves, turning it in to a chant. " Period! Period! Period! Period! Period!" And on they went. Yugi's breath came in sharp, hollow gasps and he clung to Miho as he trembled and stared in disbelief at the girls whom were taunting them. He no longer cried for help now knowing that it would do no good and continued to stare helplessly. What could he do? " Hey! It should be him!" Vivian pointed a sentencing finger at Yugi and the girls were quick to agree with her.**_

" _**Yeah! You need a sacrifice, don't you Miho? Use him!" Anzu nodded her head at him as she had said this and the poor boy instantly paled. **__' Sacrifice?!'__** It only got worse when he looked to Miho, looking for answers and he was only met with a harsh glare.**_

" _**I think he's earned it." She grumbled. He looked at her in disbelief before quickly letting her go. The girls laughed again and the chanting had resumed, only now it was something worse.**_

" _**Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill-" He could feel Miho's eyes on him and he nervously turned back to her. She was staring at his chest… He followed her gaze and froze at the sight of blood on his skin. At once he began to hyperventilate as his shaking grew more severe. If there was one thing he could not stand it was blood-especially on him. He couldn't understand, and now he didn't even WANT to. All he knew was that he was confused, shocked and scared and he couldn't take this anymore. Yugi covered his ears with his hands to shut off the terrible noises around him and closed his eyes tightly.**_

_**Seeing this only encouraged the girls further. All the while Anzu chanted a small mantra to herself in her head. **__' There's no harm in it really__**.**__ There's no harm in it really__**.**__ No harm__**…**__' __**And right in front of them, Yugi broke becoming nothing more than a quivering mass of fright. They reveled in this: That after years of let's put peanut butter in his hair while he's asleep in study hall, let's trip him down the isle, aim every dodge ball we have at him, push him down the stairs, steal his math book and replace the pages with dirty magazine pages, take his clothes while he's in the shower, put honey in his backpack and make him sticky later, call him Yucky and laugh at him, throw food at him in the cafeteria after he prayed for it. They had finally found the ultimate put-down gross-out that would beat him down to what he was. And in this revelation it really does seem a pity that had anyone else been watching they would have noticed that apart from Miho, Anzu was the only one who wasn't chanting anymore.**_

" _**What da hell's goi'n on here?!" Startled cries and gasps broke from their lips as they all turned to the entrance to behold a very angry gym teacher, their chanting having gotten his attention all the way from his office at the back of the gym. Mr. Wheeler took in the whole scene in a matter of seconds: The girls chanting at Miho and Yugi-who was immobile as stone as he sat there naked on the tile floor curled in to himself as he tried to drown out all of the noise. " Get out! All a you, GET OUT!" The room was empty before he could blink leaving Yugi, himself and Miho alone. " Miho, get outta here ad' get dressed already." The girl nodded nervously as she clutched the towel to herself, dropped the one Yugi had offered her then got up and scurried away.**_

_**Mr. Wheeler quickly stepped over and picked up the towel and wrapped it around Yugi. As soon as the boy felt the other's contact he completely broke down. He clutched at his teacher's shirt and let loose a stream of frantic apologies. " I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please-you have to help! Blood a-and-help Miho! S-s-she…" Mr. Wheeler had been trying with little success to calm Yugi down and bring him out of his hysteria and now his patience had reached it's end. In one quick movement he raised his hand and slapped Yugi in the face.**_

_**The teacher suddenly flinched as a loud pop and a shower of sparks rained down from overhead. One of the light bulbs had completely blown. With a swift glance he made sure that the glass was not near or on them then looked back down at Yugi. Guilt suddenly pooled in his gut at the look of fear and pain on the boy's face and he brought Yugi close to himself in a comforting hug. " Sssh, it's okay. We got this." Yugi continued to tremble in his arms before he slowly looked in to Joey's eyes.**_

" _**W…Was she dying? Did they think it was my fault?" Mr. Wheeler could only stare dubiously at the kid in his arms. " Is that why they wanted me dead?" Shaking his head slowly Joey rubbed his back in soothing circles and sighed.**_

" _**Nah……it wasn't you, man."**_

* * *

_Detective Taylor just couldn't believe this__**.**__ One of the soon-to-be-many questions he had asked Anzu Mazaki was: " So Yugi was greatly disliked in the school__**.**__ Can you give me an idea of how much?" And then she'd recounted all she could remember of the shower room incident when Yugi Mutou had thought this Miho girl was in danger__**…**__and she had admitted with great shame that she had been chanting along with the rest of them and had started the " Killing" suggestion__**. **__Tristian felt that before they could continue with this any further he had to hear it from the girl herself, so he temporarily dismissed the Mazaki girl and called in Miho from the witnesses' holding room to get her account__**.**_

' _Poor boy__**.**__ I know kids can be mean but this__**…**__this is just__**…**__' Then there was a tentative knock on the door and Miho shyly stepped in to the room__**.**__ " You wanted to see me, sir?" Detective Taylor waved the girl in and folded his hands on the table__**.**_

" _Come in, Miss Miho__**.**__" She gave him a shy smile then sat down in the chair__**.**_

" _Why did you ask me in here, Sir?" Tristian frowned as he took in her appearance: Light purple hair pulled up in to a ponytail and held together by a cute green ribbon, which complimented her bright green eyes__**.**__ Her face was very child-like with round features and her lips curved upwards in to a small smile__**.**__ Overall she seemed like a sweet, friendly girl__**.**__ So why would someone so " Nice" subject that boy to something so bad?_

" _I just had an interesting chat with your friend Anzu Mazaki__**.**__ She told me about an incident in the girl's shower room when Yugi Mutou found you bleeding and tried to help you__**.**__ Your friends decided to yell obscenities at him and repeatedly shouted " Kill him__**.**__" while you just sat there and watched__**.**__" Miho pulled her lips in and looked away in guilt from the detective's probing gaze__**.**__ " Care to elaborate on that?" Although he never raised his voice and kept it calm, the undertone of disapproval was there__**.**_

" _Look," She tried, her eyes imploring__**.**__ " It's just__**…**__it was a long-standing joke with the girls: When one of us would get her period, we always asked " Who was she going to kill?" Because everyone ( Well, girls) knows when a girl gets to that time of month, she gets touchy__**.**__ Every little thing gets on her nerves or irritates her to death, and sooner or later she feels like she wants to kill something__**.**__ So during the, uh, shower thing__**…**__when my friends started acting up, I knew they were just joking around__**.**__ ( As embarrassed as I was__**.**__)" _

_It didn't surprise him in the least when the old saying passed through his mind: ' With friends like that, who needs enemies?' Miho's eyes softened and for a moment lost their focus as she thought, most likely reliving that day in her mind__**.**__ " But poor Yugi was terrified__**.**__" She remembered__**.**__ She winced slightly as she recalled something else__**.**__ " __**…**__Especially of the blood I got on him__**.**__ I was bleeding kinda heavy that month__**.**__" He cleared his throat to help dispel his discomfort__**.**__ He didn't particularly enjoy all this talk of a girl's menstruation__**.**_

" _I heard about that__**.**__" Tristian leaned forward and crossed his arms on the desk__**.**__ " How do you think that happened?"_

" _I think while I was cleaning myself up__**…**__I must have gotten, er__**…**__some if " It" on my fingers__**.**__ And then when Yugi held me, while I was trying to push him away I got it on him__**.**__" Then she lay her hands flat on the table as her face became anxious__**.**__ " But I swear! I didn't mean for that to happen!" He studied her carefully, searching for a lie between the lines__**.**__ When he found none he nodded to her and she visibly relaxed__**.**_

" _Okay, thanks__**.**__" He turned to the officer who was working on the camera__**.**__ " Can you escort her out and bring Anzu Mazaki back in please?" Without a word the officer opened the door and Miho left, then with a wave in the hall Anzu came back in__**.**__ Once she took her seat they were back to where they had started__**.**_

" _So, did she help?" The detective shrugged and leaned back in his chair__**.**_

" _It was interesting, if that's what you mean__**.**__" He turned back to his assisting officer and the camera started again__**.**__ " So Anzu__**.**__ Do you know what happened after that?"_

* * *

**Done! So how did it go? It took me forever to figure out this chapter! Please R&R and hope you liked it!**


	4. A Show Of Emotion

_**Hi! Next chapter-YAY!! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Carrie.

* * *

**__**A Show Of Emotion**_

_**Yugi sat solemnly on the bench outside of the principal's office, fully clothed though his hair was still damp. The door had not been shut all the way so he was able to hear the conversation inside between Mr. Wheeler and the school's principal, Mr. Johnson. Inside Joey was pacing around the room as he tried to shake-off his irritation and anger while the principal leaned against his desk and listened. "…and to top it all off, up until half an hour ago Yugi thought Miho's period was homeostatic." Mr. Johnson gave a nervous, half-hearted laugh and adjusted his slipping glasses back to their proper place on the bridge of his nose.**_

**" _Home…homeostatic. That's great." He chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief. Joey stopped his pacing long enough to gaze directly in to his superior's eyes with regretful sincerity._**

**" _This ain't a joke, Johnson. The boy thought she was bleedin' ta death." The principal's eyebrows rose until they disappeared in to his hairline and he cleared his throat._**

**" **_**I just……I just find it difficult to believe that in this day and age even a boy wouldn't know…well **__**something**__**." Joey scoffed at the man and waved a hand towards the door.**_

" _**Look at who his father is." Mr. Johnson frowned as he thought back. Outside Yugi flinched in ( Fear? Or was it anger? Hard to tell when the two are so closely associated.) at the mention of his father.**__ ' Father__**……**__I'm so going to get it when I go home today__**.**__'_

" _**Let's see……Mutou…Mutou. Yes, I think I've placed him now. Kengo Mutou's son. Must be. That makes it a little easier to believe." He sat down behind his desk and smiled apologetically. " There's so many of them. After five years or so, they all start to merge in to one group face. You call boys by their brother's names-that sort of thing. It's hard." Mr. Wheeler groaned in frustration and rubbed his temples.**_

" _**The point, Johnson?"**_

" _**Kengo Mutou was some years before my time, for which I am profoundly grateful. He told Mrs. Bicente, God rest her, that the Lord was reserving a burning seat in hell for her because she gave the kids and outline of Mr. Darwin's beliefs on evolution. He was suspended twice while he was here-once for beating up a classmate he caught smoking a cigarette. Peculiar religious views. Very peculiar."**_

" _**Well it looks like 'dat Ken guy passed some a that on to his kid. Well, 'cept Yugi's not violent and certainly not so verbal." Mr. Wheeler frowned as he leaned against the principal's desk, resting his hands behind him and his back to the man seated there. "He's actually very shy…timid. Like a mouse. After da drama in the girl's shower room, he told me what scared him most-more than Miho's " Critical" condition, was the blood. Says he hates it."**_

" _**Hemophobia?"**_

" _**Yeah, looks like." Mr. Johnson ran a hand through his short, brown hair then folded his hands in front of himself on the desktop. " Look, he's still pretty shaken up about it. An' after what those kids did today, it'd be cruel to send 'em back to class." The principal nodded in agreement and reached in to a drawer to pull out a dismissal slip.**_

" _**I'll speak with his teachers later. And I'll leave the student's punishment to you?" Joey Wheeler snickered evilly and rubbed his hands together, then clapped them hard.**_

" _**Oh Yeah."**_

" _**Good then." The principal leaned over and turned on the intercom switch that would connect him to his secretary's office. " Send in Yuri Mutou." Joey cleared his throat and tapped him on the shoulder.**_

" _**It's Yugi Mutou." Both men turned their attention to the door as it creaked open and the subject of their conversation stood in the doorway, head bowed and backpack in hand. Mr. Johnson smiled pleasantly and beckoned him forward.**_

" _**Come in, Yuki." Yugi tensed again as a jab of anger pricked at his nerves. Nevertheless he walked forwards to the front of the desk, his head still bowed and his bangs hiding his face.**_

" _**Yugi." Mr. Wheeler had leaned over to whisper the boy's real name in to the principal's ear. Though whether he didn't hear him or simply dismissed it, Joey didn't know.**_

" _**Yuki, we feel that it might be best if you just went home. And ah, took care of yourself for today." This news should have given him some degree of relief knowing he wouldn't have to go back to class, but Yugi had barely heard any of it. He trembled with anger as his hand fisted tightly at his side. The grip he had on his backpack strap became vice-like as his knuckles turned white. **__' Poor, pathetic little Mutou boy__**.**__ That's what they're thinking, isn't it? Am I really so insignificant__**…**__that they can't even__**…**__RMEMBER MY GODDAMN NAME?!!' ( Thee take the Lord's name in vain, then by an angel's sword thou shall be slain__**.**__)_

" _**It's Yugi." He was barely able to control his voice as he spoke his name through gritted teeth. While Mr. Johnson paid all of this no mind, Mr. Wheeler watched attentively as Yugi stiffly accepted his dismissal slip.**_

" _**Should we call a cab for you?" Joey mutely shook his head as he continued to observe the boy. Yugi's breathing had gotten sharper. And he was pretty sure he knew what the source of his anger was. The blood, the misunderstanding with Miho, this whole ordeal and the brainless man Joey was sad to call his superior. Was he just ignoring Yugi's name on purpose or did he just not care? Joey reached out to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but then thought better of it and pulled back. Yugi didn't look like he wanted to be touched right now-if ever.**_

" _**Nah. He lives on Chamberlin, it's just around the block and down the street. Da fresh air'll do 'em good." Joey said quietly. The principal smiled again and held out a hand for Yugi to shake, which Yugi ignored.**_

" _**Well then I hope you can enjoy the rest of the day." Then the principal's face became solemn. " And…we're all very sorry about this, Yuki."**_

" _**IT'S YUGI!" The dam had finally burst-metaphorically speaking. For such a soft-spoken boy his vocal chords had reached a surprising forte'. When he shouted it was as if the whole room jumped along with the two startled adults. To Joey Wheeler it seemed like one blink later and the room was in spectacular disarray. Pictures, play posters, awards, Mr. Johnson's own high school diploma and everything that had been on the man's desk was now lying helter skelter on the floor, the expensive frames and glass cracked and shattered. And Johnson's solid oak desk was…not right somehow. It had been pushed out further from where then man had been sitting.**_

" _**What in the world…?" Johnson wondered aloud. Mr. Wheeler's attention however was still locked on to the boy and he watched as Yugi stormed from the room without a single glance back.**_

* * *

**_Well, that part's over. Sorry it was so short, but I promise the next chapter is in progress and will be much longer! Pleas R&R!_**


	5. Sinful Thinking

**_Hi there! It took me some time but I finally got this up! Yeah, in this chapter I used alot of the book to help me out, and then threw in a little fluff. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: No._**

* * *

**_Sinful Thinking_**

_**For once he didn't care about the annoying snickers or the taunts thrown his way as Yugi walked down the school's crowded hallway. All he could think of was the anger and the grim satisfaction that he, yes he had been the one to make two grown men jump in fear. Them and the room they stood in. **( The force that can bring the stones**.**)** As the students gawked or stared at his agitated state Yugi defiantly glared back at every single one of them. Especially those who gave him that bland, condescending gaze that openly translated to: " Oh, it's just you."**_

_**His anger rose when he passed **them_**_ in the hall. Better known as Alister, weevil, Rex, Valon, Vivian, Miho and Anzu. The lot of them were gathered together by the water fountain…except Anzu. She was a few paces away from them, gathering books from her own locker. Miho was the first to notice him as he passed and he watched as she ducked her head, muttered a few unheard words then hurried down the hall and away from him. Inside of Yugi a little demon purred at the frightened look on Miho's face and he continued on his way, glaring at everyone of them who in turn glared right back. But when he reached Anzu…she didn't glare. Instead her eyes softened sadly and she looked away._ **_' Her too? Don't tell me they're actually feeling guilty now?'_** _He thought sarcastically._**

**_Yugi felt no shame in admitting to himself that he was exceedingly happy about the fact that he wouldn't have to see these people during the weekend. That in itself was something to celebrate. His moment of satisfaction was disturbed as he approached his locker. Standing around it was a small crowd of students, sniggering and chatting with each other. Sensing his presence they turned to him, each one wearing giddy smiles as they backed away to allow him access to his locker. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as his body tensed even further-if that was possible. Yugi slowly walked to the small metal door, then froze. Now he understood why ( This time) they had been laughing._**

_**Smeared on his locker door was dark red paint. This paint stretched and bent to form the colorful message that could only be meant for him: HOLY FUCK. The ten seconds he spent staring at the door could have been ten hours for all he knew. By now of course, practically the entire student body had gathered around and were now anxiously watching him. Waiting. **' I'll have to open it eventually_**.**_'_** _Yugi closed his eyes, bracing himself for what was coming……then opened his eyes and reached for the lock. He worked with numb fingers as he turned the small knob around the numbers until and audio able " Click" was heard and he removed it. He took the small handle in his hand and pulled it up…then jerked the metal door open._**

**_The other kids whooped and laughed out loud as a torrent of colorful condoms fell out like a multicolored waterfall which eventually pooled at his feet, then half-buried them. Behind him Alister and Valon took deep theatrical bows and blew kisses to their audience as Vivian waved a small bottle of red nail polish in the air, laughing along with the rest of them. " Thank you! Thank you!" From her own locker Anzu Mazaki watched solemnly as Yugi put his books away then took the ones he needed, swiping at the remaining condoms as he did so. He had lost his furious gaze a long time ago and now his face held no expression, his eyes vacant and glazed over as he robotically put his books in to his backpack._**

**_Yugi didn't seem to notice ( And he didn't: He had gone to his " Happy place" where every last one of them were impaled with iorn spikes stuck in the ground and strangled with barbed wire as they burned alive.) the catcalls and the jibes thrown his way. " Now you can go for Miho, man!"_**

_" **Holy fuck her good!"**_

_" **Are you even big enough to wear one of those?!"**_

_" **The red ones are flavored! You like strawberry?!" As soon as he'd packed the last book he needed Yugi slammed his locker door shut and replaced the lock. Then he turned around, his face still utterly void of emotion as he stiffly made his way through the crowd and down the hall. After they'd had their fun, the kids disappeared with the shrill ringing of the bell. Anzu would have left too had she not noticed the three solitary figured still standing in the hallway. Vivian, Valon and Alister had not moved from their places in the crowd. Instead they watched as he slowly walked away and out of the school. Not one of them were showing any signs of remorse for what they had done-instead they seemed angry. Because instead of showing humiliation or hurt, Yugi Mutou had shown nothing.**_

**_He had just gone on his way. Vivian stared after his retreating form coldly, crossing her arms and gritting her teeth. " God I hate him." She muttered. Perhaps it wasn't intended, but Anzu had had heard her._**

* * *

_**Yugi walked down Ewen Avenue and crossed over to Chamberlin at the stop light on the corner. His head was down and he wad trying to think of nothing, opting to stare at the sidewalk instead. Quartz glittered in the cement. Hopscotch grids were scratched in ghostly, rain-faded chalk. Wads of gum stamped flat, pieces of tin foil and nickel-candy wrappers.** ' Why do they all hate me? They hate and they never stop**.** How can they never get tired of it?'_

_**A small round stone from a sculpted yard nearby was in his path. He kicked it. In the darkest corners of his mind Yugi was imagining Alister Moore and Valon Disday opening THEIR lockers where they were rained upon by fuzzy tarantulas and shiny brown cockroaches. In another fantasy Vivian Wong was preening herself in front of a mirror, putting endless layers of make-up to her face. She reaches in to her flash designer bag for her perfume, and pulls out a colorful poisonous snake. She let's out an ear-piercing scream as the reptile hisses at her threateningly, then lunges out of her hand and sinks it's fangs in to her jugular and blood ( He shivered in fear, but how he enjoyed it.) sprays from her neck as the snake bites and tears in to her again and again. **( Savior Jesus meek and mild_**.**_)_

**_That was all fine and good for Father. He didn't have to go among the beasts every day of every year, out in to an endless parade of laughers, joke-tellers, pointers, pranksters and tormenters._ **_' And didn't Father say there will be a day of judgment ( The name of that star shall be Wormwood and they shall be scourged with scorpions_**.**_) and an angel with a sword?'_** _If only it would be today, and Jesus coming not with a lamb and a Sheppard's crook, but with a boulder in each hand to crush the laughter and the snickers. To root out the evil and destroy it screaming-a terrible Jesus of blood ( Shudder) and righteousness. And if only he could be the Lord's arm and the Lord's sword._**

_**He had tried to fit. He had defied Father in a hundred little ways and had tried to erase the red plague circle that had been drawn around him from the first day he had left the controlled environment of the small house on Chamberlin street and had walked down to Domino elementary school with a bible tucked under his arm. He could still remember the day, the stares, and the sudden horrible silence when he had gotten down on his knees before lunch in the school cafeteria to pray. The laughter had begun there and had not stopped throughout the years. The red plague circle was like blood **( Why can't I stop thinking about the blood?)_** _itself: You could scrub and scrub and it would still be there, not erased, not clean. He had never gotten on his knees in a public place again…though he never told Father that. Still the original memory had remained, with him and with _**_them**. He had fought Father tooth and nail over the Christian Youth Camp, ( It was a chance to find some way of fitting in-and as long as it had SOMETHING to do with God, then it had to be okay, right?) and had earned the money to go himself by taking in sewing. Not the best job, he would admit, but it had been the only one available that summer and has become a skill that has proven useful when required to mend ( School bullying and all.) or make his own clothes.**_

_**( For some reason Yugi could not quite understand, Father had a strange superstition about many of the city's clothing stores…) Father had told him darkly that it was sin, that it was Methodists and Baptists and Congregationalists and that it was sin and backsliding. ( ? ) Still his resolve had been like steel and he **had** gone and he **had **tried his best to fit in with the other children. But in the end he couldn't find acceptance even there, and after a thousand pranks had been played on " Crazy 'ol prayi'n Yugi" his resolve had crumbled to dust and a week later her came home scratched and bruised to Father at the bus station. And Father had told him grimly, that he should treasure the memory of his scourging as proof that Father knew, that Father was right, that the only hope of safety and salvation was inside of the circle. " For straight is the gate." He had said grimly in the taxi, and at home Yugi was sent to the place he hated most for six hours.**_

_' Why does it have to be this way? I can't believe that the red circle is the only place for me_**.**_ I don't want to believe ( Father ) that_**.**' **_Yugi sighed quietly to himself and bit his lip. He had wanted to think of nothing on the way home, but even that he couldn't get right._ **_' Not one good thing has happened to me today_**.**'**_Another side of himself chose this moment to contradict him and the heroic image of Yami Asano, standing to his defense against the jokesters in the library came to his mind. Yugi had only glanced at his face then, but the look on Yami's face had taken his breath away. The fire in his eyes and the strength in his stance…it made him look all the more beautiful to him._ **_' I wish I'd had the courage to thank him**.**'_

_**Like a film projector Yugi's mind played out the scenario the way he would **want_**_ it to go-the way it should have:_ **' _" You Ass**…**!_ _The boy hissed, clutching at his nose as the blood gushed through his fingers**.** Yugi lifted his head and his eyes met Yami's, sending a jolt of emotion through the both of them**.** The three other boys sent murderous glares at the pair of them, which went unnoticed**.** Beaten, the three of them gathered their things from the table and ran from the library**. **Yami's eyes softened as Yugi and he continued to stare at each other**.** Yugi shyly got up from the table and walked towards Yami and Yami walked towards him, a gentle smile forming on his lips**.**_

_" Are you alright?" His smooth voice sent chills down Yugi's spine and he gave Yami a little smile of his own in return**.**_

_" Yes**.** And thank you for that**.**" Yami nodded in understanding and placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder**.** The warmth of his hand seemed to seep inside of him and soothed him nicely**.**_

_" I was glad to help**.**" A small pang of sadness hit Yugi and he looked down again in embarrassment**.**_

_" You shouldn't have had to do that though**.** I should have stood up to them myself**.**" He sighed heavily and shook his head**.** " Kinda pathetic, huh?" Yugi felt the goose bumps rise on his skin as Yami chuckled softly**.** Was his laugh always so low and**…**what other word could he use? **…**Sensual? Yami reached up to his face and tilted his head up**.** Yugi didn't fight it-he let his eyes lock on to Yami's again and his breath caught in his throat**.** They were so close**…**_

_" No**.** I think you're just too gentle for your own good**.**" Yami leaned down and whispered in his ear, his breath tickling him**.** " But I like that**.**" Yugi could have sworn his hear skipped a beat then**.** Yami pulled away ever so slightly, with his face hovering just inches from Yugi's own**.**_

_" Y-Yami?" His own voice was barely above a whisper filled with hope and unbridled want**.** Flashing him a smirk that could give Michelangelo's David a boner Yami leaned down and pressed his lips to Yugi's**.** He didn't fight to restrain the yearning and the lust ( Lust is sin**.**) that swelled within him and before long the kiss had become deeper, the act creating a pooling heat within his lower stomach**.** His body tingled as Yami ran his hands down Yugi's body ( SIN!) and up his shirt, his fingers brushing against his skin**.** And**…**when did they move? Because Yugi suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was pinned against the wall and Yami was pressing him up to it**.**_

**_Yugi was so engrossed in his thoughts he had blocked out the sounds of the world around him. He didn't hear the cars passing him by, the trees rustling in the wind, the birds chirping above, the sound of his own footfalls on the concrete or the squeaking of the wheels connected to little Tomo Hakurano's tricycle. The bratty seven year old pedaled faster towards his target until he was just feet away. " YUCKY YUGI! YUCKY YUGI!" He jumped as he was painfully brought back from his thoughts and he turned around quickly to lock eyes with the boy as a flame of rage licked his emotions and the bike suddenly flew away from him and crashed in to a tree a yard away, boy and all. _**

**_Tomo screamed in pain as his arm was crushed against the tree's trunk and the force of the throw-it was as if someone invisible had picked up the bike off the ground and pushed him against the tree. Tomo yelled Something at him, but Yugi ignored this. He had been yelled at by experts. Yugi bowed his head so that his bangs hid his eyes from the world and shadowed his face, his smile, and he continued on his way with deaf ears to Tomo's pitiful crying._**

* * *

**_Okay that's it for now! Please R&R and bless your happy happiness!_**


	6. The Twilight Zone

_**Hello everybody! Sorry it took so long. I kinda got stuck on this chapter. But as you can see it's okay now! Yay! Disclaimer: Not owning a damn thing.**_

* * *

_**The Twilight Zone**_

_**Something had happened. When little Tomo had made fun of Yugi, just like all the others, something had **__happened__**. When Tomo had pedaled by Yugi had been thinking: **__' Crash you little bastard__**.**__ Crash and split your rotten head!'__** Though the effect did not meet all of his hopes…the boy had still crashed. His mind had…had……Yugi frowned as he groped for a word. **__' Had flexed?'__** It was not quite right, but very close.**_

_**There had been a curious mental bending, almost like an elbow curling a dumb bell. That wasn't exactly right either, but it was the closest he could come to describing it. An elbow with no strength-a weak baby muscle. He paused a moment on the street and glared at Mrs. Akitori's window. He tried to get mad again, thinking of how disappointed he had been that Tomo's head had not cracked and broken like he'd wanted. Yugi focused harshly on Mrs. Akitori's stained glass picture window, willing it to break. Nothing. The neighbor's window glittered serenely on in the afternoon sun. With a small sigh of disappointment he walked on.**_

_**But…the light bulb in the girl's shower room. **__' And the principal's office__**.**__ Can't forget about that__**.**__'__** He clenched his jaw as he thought back to the event's of today. The anger he had felt during those moments trickled back in to his senses slowly and he looked back to the window. Again it seemed that something flexed, but very weakly. The flow of his thoughts shuddered as if there had been a sudden bubbling from a wellspring deep inside.**_

_**The picture window seemed to ripple. Nothing more. It could have been his eyes… His head began to feel tired and foggy, and it throbbed with the beginning of a headache. His eyes were hot as if he had just finished crying, or reading the Book Of Revelations straight through. He continued to walk down the street until he came upon a white house with blue shutters. The familiar hate-love-dread feeling was churning inside of him. Ivy had crawled up the west side of the bungalow ( They called it The Bungalow because " The White House" sounded like a political joke and Father said that all politicians were crooks and sinners and would eventually give the country to the godless reds who would put all the believers of Jesus-even the Catholics-up against the wall.), and the ivy was picturesque, he **__knew __**it was, but sometimes he hated it.**_

_**Sometimes like now, the ivy looked like a giant grotesque hand ridged with great veins which had sprung up out of the ground to grip the building. He approached it with dragging feet, step by step up to the porch as his hand trailed along the painted wood banister. He paused when his hand dipped in to a deep rough curve in the structurally smooth wood.**__ ' The stones__**.**__' __**Yugi stopped again and let his eyes trail upward to the still damaged roof corner. Father never talked about that: Yugi didn't even know if his father still remembered that day of the stones. It was still surprising that he himself remembered it. He had been a very little boy then. How old? Four? Five? There had been the little girl in the pink dress, the dance, and then the stones had come.**_

_**And things had flown in the house. Here the memory was suddenly bright and clear. As if it had been there all along just below the surface. Waiting for a time for him to remember.**_

_**For today.**_

* * *

' _Detective Taylor rubbed his brow with the palm of his hand__**.**__ It was almost two in the morning and he was still in his office__**.**__ He sat hunched at his desk, pouring over the various folders containing the interviews of students, neighbors and reports from the police officers and firemen that had been on duty that night__**.**__ The blinds on the window behind him were closed so a small green table lamp on his desk served as his only source of light__**.**__' What is it? What is the link that connects this Yugi Mutou to everything that happened on prom night? Just why is everyone so convinced that __he__ was the one behind the tragedy?'_

_Perhaps it was simply because he was the town's scapegoat__**.**__ Or__**…**__ Trisitian sifted through the papers , memos and folders until he came across a lime colored post card buried at the bottom__**.**__ The interview for the witness had been done by him, but the subject matter was__**…**__less than useful__**.**__ He had tracked down a small family who had lived in the house next to the Mutous__**.**__ Curiously enough since the family had moved out, no other has yet to move in and take their place__**.**__ The family, the Annadens, had been tracked down and were found living on the outskirts of Domino__**.**__ He had interviewed Sada Annaden and what should have been an account of what she knew of Yugi's childhood and what drove them away, had turned in to ( In his opinion__**.**__) a lost script from an episode of " The Twilight Zone" television series__**.**__ The report had gone to the bottom of his stack and by him, labeled a wild story told by a bystander looking for attention__**.**_

_But now after hearing the survivor's barely legible accounts, town rumors and even mention of poltergeists, all having to do with " That freaky Mutou kid" Trisitian thought that maybe taking a second look at Sada Annaden's story wasn't such a bad idea__**.**__ There were just too many to simply dismiss__**. **__Maybe somewhere in that bit of evidence he could find a piece that could help put this goddamn puzzle together__**.**__ Detective Taylor pulled the lime card forward and the lamplight closer as he read the note, reminding him that the audio recording session for this particular interview was on tape Y**.**M No**.**3**.** He pulled open the bottom drawer from his desk containing the tapes he used and rummaged around until he found it tucked away in the back corner**. **He turned it over once in his hand then grabbed the hand-held cassette player and inserted the tape**.** And pressed play**. **He leaned back in his chair until it was balancing on it's back legs, his own feet planted casually on the table anchoring him in place**.**_

_Tristian crossed his arms behind his head as he settled in__**.**__ " So it's gotten to this, huh?__**……**__Okay__**.**__ Entering the Twilight Zone now__**.**__" He joked quietly to himself__**. **The soft static emmitting from the player let him know it was on**.** That and the sound of his own voice that followed**.** " This is Detective Tristian Taylor sitting in the living room of Sada Louise Annaden, located at 568 Derry Road**.** Today's date: May 29, 2009**.** Subject: case#4722-348 Investigation in to the disappearance of Yugi Hikari Mutou**.**_

_" So, Mrs**.** Annaden**...**what can you tell me about Yugi?"_

_" Not very much, Detective**.** I hardly knew the boy at all and I only just heard about the fire two days ago**.**"_

_" I figured as much**.** But this case has become very complex so we're casting a wider net to hook more findings**.** We're very interested in the boy's past so anything, anything you could tell me would help out alot**.**" There was some shuffling in the backround, then Sada spoke agian**.**_

_" Well I remember his father**.** The best way to figure out a person is to start at the very beginning, right?" Tristian listened as he heard himslef hum in agreenment on the tape**.** " Kengo Mutou is one of the best examples of that old saying: Can't judge a book by it's cover**.** I remember the first time I saw him was in church on a sunday**.**" Sada giggled in that cute girly way-the one you hear when high school girls gossip about boys**. **" He was a very handsome man**.**_

_" He had a strong build to him, but he was slim**. **Like a competitive swimer**. **His hair was spiky and black tipped with red and his bangs were red, and they always lay on the right side of his face-kind of in his eyes**. **And what eyes they were." She sighed in a dreamy way**.** " They were so exotic looking, garnet colored eyes**.** I remember watching him after the ceremony**.** He shook the priests's hand and smiled at him**.** It was charming**.** He looked so friendly and kind**.**"_

_" Mm-hmm**.**" Tristian chuckled to himself**.** ( Literally) He could hear how bored he was with the talk**.** He was a detective, not one of her girl friends**.** Still, descriptions were good, so he had just grit his teeth and listened**. **" But**...**" The tape went quiet for awhile, the only sound being the hum of the tape**.**_

_" But?" He heard himself prod**.**_

_" But he wasn't what he seemed to be**.** I realized that not long after when I saw him on the lawn of his house**.**" She sighed in the recording and more shuffling was heard**.** " He was a construction worker, and everyday he carried around his family bible and a 9mm in his coat in case he came upon blasphemers of God**...**that's what he told me himslef, when I caught him putting it in his coat once outside**.** Then he glared at me**.** It was so cold, so**...**so dangerous**.** I felt like I was talking to a crazy person**.**" She chuckled weakly and let out a shuddering breath**.** ' Yeah, the guy's definitely bad news**.**'_

_" So I just smiled and said I was glad he was keeping a good watch on things**.**" The tape went quiet again for a while**.** " His stare got deadlier-and I didn't think that was possible**.** Until then at least**. **I think he knew what I thought of him**.** He crossed himself in front of me, said he sincerely hoped he would never have to use his gun on a woman then walked down the street**. **I had never met a more frightening man than him**.**" She blew out a breath she probably hadn't known she was even holding then a small thud sounded through the audio**.** But he remembered that**. **She had taken a good swig of herbal tea after that and set it down on the table none too gracefully**.**_

_Sada was quite obviously shaken from the direction of this conversation**. **" I guess this is where little Yugi comes in**.**" Her tone was a bit lighter now**.** " He was a beautiful child, like a porcelain doll**. **He inherited his father's black and red spiky hair, only his bangs were blonde and jagged like lightning bolts**.** His eyes were a lovely shade of violet, so big and soulful**. **And his smile**...**" She laughed good-naturedly on the tape**.** " Lord his smile was so big and wide! Just the sweetest little boy**.**" Then her tone became softer, almost sad**.** _

_But as he remembered it her face was thoughtful here**. **" He was adorable**.** My daughter Leslie was about his age back then**.** I thought it would have been wonderful if they could play together and be friends, but when I got up the courage to go over and ask his father about it, he said he didn't want his child with a scorner's spawn**. **So the both of us just kept our distance**......**until that day**.**"_

_" What day?"_

_" It's**...**hard to explain**.**"_

_" Take your time, Mrs**.** Annaden**.** Just tell me what you can**.** What happnened on that day?"_

_"**...**Leslie was playing in the front yard with her dolls, a boy in a tuxedo and a girl with some frilly dress on**. **I was in the kitchen doing dishes, keeping an eye on her though the open window**.** I heard something move near the fence and I glanced over**.**"He remembered her smiling at this part of the interview**. **" I guess Yugi was in his own yard and saw her through the white boards**.** Decided he wanted to play too**.** He pushed one of the boards aside and slipped though to our yard**.** Of course I thought about his father, but then I decided: What the heck**. **The boy's just wants to play**.** Myabe just for a little while**.** I honestly saw no harm in it**.**_

_" Leslie didn't mind either**.** She just smiled up at him and said hi**.** He walked over to her and asked her about her dolls**. **I remember her telling him they were dancing**.** He got that mischevious little glint you see in a child's eyes and he smiled at her**.** I think He said something like " I can help" or something like that**. **He told her to put the dolls down on the grass and watch**.** Strange, I know, but I just assumed he was going to do it himslef**.** What happened next was**......**"_

_" What did happen next?"_

_" I'm not really sure**.** I just went back to the dishes, then I heard Leslie start laughing and saying " Wow" and " Amazing!" I look up and the dolls are twirling in circles in the grass together by themselves! I just stood there in-in shock and watched them watching the dolls dance**.**" She groaned on the tape in that way that let's you know when the bad part of the conversation's coming up**.** " But then Kengo came outside and when he saw what the children were doing he went ballistic**.** He started yelling! He threw his hands up in the air and yelled like he was being tourtured**.** The dolls fell to the grass and Yugi**......** Oh, God he was so scared**. **_

_" I rushed outside and ran out to where the children were and helped them to both stand**.** Yugi looked up at me in so much fear and began saying " I'm sorry" over and over again while Leslie just hid behind me**.** I told him he hadn't done anyhing wrong, but he had to go back to his daddy bnecause he was upset**. **I swear I saw the light just disappear from his eyes and**...**and I wanted to take that boy in my arms and keep him from that man! But I knew if I did then I might get shot with his father's gun or something just as bad would happen to me**. **And I couldn't go to the police just for fearing for a boy's life without proof**.** So I watched him slip through the fance and run up to his father**. **Kengo knelt down on the porch and held out his arms with this insane smile on his face**.**_

_" Yugi ran in to those arms then Kengo picked Yugi up and they went inside**. **I assumed that they would be fine so I picked up Leslie and we started walking back to the house**.**" The tape went quiet again before she spoke again, her own words seeming to sound foregin even to herself like she couldn't believe what she was saying**.** " Then Yugi started screaming and the sound broke my heart**.** It was so loud we could hear him all the way from our front door! His father was yelling horrible things at him**. **It was so bad some of the neighbors across the street were gathering around the house**.** Then it got quiet**.** Everybody was holding their breaths**.**_

_" Then a piano crashed though the window and broke apart right in front of all of us**.** I didn't know if it was Kengo or**......**or something else**.** One of the neighbors began running up to the house when this weird kind of whistling noise came fron the air**.** Then before we know it these gigantic stones on fire started falling all around the house! On the lawn, on the roof, on the garden-everything**.** Only on that property**. **Everybody started screaming and running away from the house as fast as they could. I grabbed Leslie and we both ran inside and ducked for cover under our dining room table**. **Then it got quiet again, and that was the end of it." Tristian listened patiently as the tape seemed to go on pause once again, and this time he was the hesitant one**.**_

_" So you're telling me the Mutous had a meteor shower right on top of their house?" Tristain figured he should have had a bit more tact at this part of the interview**.** He could hear that underlying tone in his voice that seemed to say: Seriously? C'mon**.** Tristian swung his legs off from the desk and leaned forward so that his chair was sitting properly**.**_

_"Well**......**Yes**.**" He reached forward and pressed the off button on the casette player, ending the recorded session**.** For several minutes he just sat there, hunched at his desk with the hand-held recorder in his hand**. **Now, what did all of that mumbo-jumbo mean? There was something there he was sure**.** But what was it? He thought back to the part where Sada had said she saw her daugher's dolls dancing by themselves**.** Now, they both knew the girl, Leslie, couldn't have done it**.** And Yugi had said he would help**.** _

_Then the piano flying out of the window**.** Was Kengo Mutou really that stong? Now if he really wanted to go " There" then he could say the kid was a closet wizard who just happened to miss the Hogwarts express which left from platform 9 and 3 quarters in London**. **Or, maybe there was a logical reason for things moving by themselves whenever he was around**. **__Was there? Should he really go to that taboo place that either ruined a person's reputation publicly or had many questioning them mentally? Was he really going to risk his case by indulging in wild stories?_

_"**.........**Aw fuck it**.**" He grabbed a pen and paper then wrote down a memo to himslef, reminding himself to look up paranormal phenomena and levitation theories on the internet**.**_

* * *

_**Yugi blinked up at the ruined wood before coming back to himself, shaking his head as he was forced to come back to the present. He sighed quietly and set his bag down on the step to free his hands. Yugi dug in to the depths of his pocket until his fingers found something smooth and cold resting there. He graped the item and pulled it out, the glittering chain weaved around his fingers. Attached to the chain was a simple gold cross. A feeling of half reverance, half hate flooded inside of him as he glared at the shiny object before he un-did the clasp then wrapped it around his neck in resignation to hook it back together again. Father said he always had to wear it, to show pride in his faith. **' Who's faith are we really talking about here?'** But he never did. Not when Father wasn't around.**_

_**It was another small attempt to erase that circle. A fruitless one maybe, but it was never seen at school, so it was one less thing for them to make fun of. It was something. Yugi positioned he cross so that it was resting at the center where it should be, then picked up his bag. **__**He stared at the door, briefly contemplating whether he should just turn around and run away ( As he usually did when facing the door.) or bring fourth the bravery necessary to go inside. **' But where else could I go? Who would help me?'** That was his answer.**_

**_He reached forward and turned the knob, entering the house._**

* * *

**_And done! Please R&R and have a nice day! Thank you!_**


	7. To Do What Needs To Be Done

_**Hello people! Sorry the updating's gotten slow. I've been working on my other stories a bit and I lost my Carrie book ( Which I do use to write the story with: Somehow it ended up in the cushions of my couch...HMMMM. ) Anyway, I made this chapter extra long and a couple of questions will be answered here. And for those of you who asked, Yes you can watch Carrie online. Just go to Youtube and type in Carrie part 1. and the rest of the movie will follow. Now there are two versions of the movie availabe: The first being the original from 1976, then the newer one from 2000 something. Yes, I'll be using references from both in this story, but let's not get in to the specifics just yet. So sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter. Disclaimer: Don't own it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**To Do What Needs To Be Done**_

_**Yugi winced as the front door yeilded to his touch with a groan, the wood swinging from his path to reveal the house within. Was Father home or...? Fearing for his life ( Such is the daily ritual that is called " Coming Home.") Yugi slowly closed the door behind him, taking great care so that he would not make such noise. Gripping the strap of his backpack tightly Yugi scanned the living room with his eyes, searchin for his Father's presence. He cautiously put his jacket on one of the coathooks just by the door as he continued his silent investigation. A luminous picture above the coat hooks lined a ghostly Jesus hovering grimly over a family seated at the kitchen table. Beneath was the caption ( Also luminous) **The Unseen Guest**. Dropping his schoolbag Yugi went in to the living room and stood in the middle of the faded, starting-to-be-threadbare rug.**_

_**The living room contained two chairs with straight backs. There was a sewing table where Yugi would sometimes make clothes while Father read the newspapaer and talked about The Coming. A black forest cuckoo clock rested on the far wall, the ticking being the only sound he could hear. There were many religious pictures, but the one Yugi liked the best was on the wall above his chair. It was Jesus leading lambs on a hill that was as green and smooth as the Domino golf course. The others were not so tranquil: Jesus turning the moneychangers from the temple, Moses throwing down the tablets upon the whorshippers of the golden calf, Thomas the doubter putting his hand on Christ's wounded side, ( Oh what grim fascination he'd had with that one-and what nightmares it had given him as a boy!) Noah's ark floating over the agonized, drowning sinners, Lot and his family fleeing the great burning of Sodom and Gomorrah. On a small table there was a lamp and a stack of tracts. The top pamphlet showed a sinner ( His spiritual status was obvious from the agonized expression on his face.) trying to crawl beneath a large boulder. The title blared: **Neither Shall The Rock Hide Him ON THAT DAY!_

**_But the room was actually dominated by a huge plaster crucifix on the far wall, fully four feet high. Father had mail-ordered it special from St. Louis. The Jesus impaled upon it was frozen in a grotesque, mucle-straining rictus of pain, mouth drawn down in a groaning curve. His crown of thorns bled scarlet streams down his temples and forhead. The eyes were turned up in a medieval expression of slanted agony. Both hands were also drenched in blood and the feet were nailed to a small plaster platform. This corpus had also given Yugi countless nightmares in which the mutilated Christ chased him through dream corridors, holding a mallet and nails, begging him to take up his cross and follow him. Just lately these dreams had evolved in to something less understandable but more sinister. The object did not seem to be murder but something more awful._**

**_Shuddering as he passed the large crucifix he started to make his way to his bedroom whe the sound of footsteps froze him on the spot. Walking from the dining room to stand imposingly before Yugi was Father himself. The skyward spiked locks bearing their usual double colored black and red style would instantly inform any stranger to the fact that they were related. His garnet colored eyes watched him grimly, the right eye partially hidden by the red bangs that hung on that side of his face. his light blue button-down shirt was open at his throat. Resting there on a short golden chain was a cross. His legs were covered in a pair of black slacks and nice black shoes dressed his feet. Father being so dressed up told Yugi one of two things: Either he had just returned from church ( He made sure to go every day.) or he just got back from working his construction job. _**

**_This theory was dispelled by the lack of any dampness on his body, meaning he hadn't showered before wearing these clothes. Had Father even gone to work today? The quiet sound of his father's cool voice instantly snapped Yugi from his wandering thoughts. " What a man you are coming to be." He mused. Yugi swallowed the excess moisture from his mouth and summoned what courage he had for what seemed like the hundreth time that day._**

**_" What...do you mean?"_**

_**" Your principal called me today. He told me a very interesting story about what happened after your gym class." He didn't know whether to be scared or worried yet-or which to feel first, because feeling both at the same time would just be too much for his stressed nerves as it was. **' Father doesen't sound angry**...**' **And it was true his voice had been calm and controlled, but that could easily be just an act to hide his true feelings. Kengo Mutou slowly walked forward until he was right in front of his son. " To think that my son would give in to such insatiable desires...to let your eyes see that girl's bare flesh, her bodily temple exposed." Now he could be scared. The last sentence had been growled out with such an underlying tone of anger that Yugi was sure he was going to fall to his knees.**_

**_" F-Father, I wasn't trying to do anything dishonest I swear!" Yugi was nearly pleading with him as his father continued to judge him with his eyes. After what seemed like an hour Father seemed to visibly relax some._**

**_" I know. The principal told me that you were trying to help a girl cursed with the blood." Yugi found himself sighing, whether in relief or exhasperation, he wasn't sure. _**

**_" It's not a curse, Father." The man regarded his son quietly before walking away to sit in his chair. With one hand he beconed Yugi forward. Yugi hesitated briefly before walking to Father who took his hand and with a gentle pull bade Yugi to sit at his knees. Taking both of his son's hands in to his own Kengo ran a gentle hand over Yugi's face as he stared up at his father nervously._**

**_" And I know you were afraid." He added quietly. Clenching his jaw Yugi tried his best not to succumb to tears at that very moment as the memories of the day overcame him. But due to his sensitive nature the small battle was lost in seconds and Yugi lay his head on his father's lap. His shoulders shook slightly as he cried, feeling comforted by the caring hand Father used to stroke his hair and rub his back. " When God made Eve, it was from the rib of Adam and Eve was weak. And he set loose the raven on the world and the raven was sin...and the first sin was intercourse. And God visited Eve with the curse, and the curse was the curse of blood. Adam suffered then-from the guilt and the woe as it was because of his foolishness, when he should have been strong for the weak Eve, that Eve would suffer more greatly than he. _**

**_" Adam was Foolish." He could feel Father's penetrating stare, hating what he knew would come next. _**_**" Say it." He hated it. Father always made him say these kinds of things when he was either being lectured or being punished, trying his hardest to impress himself on Yugi-and they both knew it. Slowly Yugi raised his tear-streaked face and stared almost defiantly in to Father's eyes.** ' I know I'm going to regret this**.**'_

**_" No, Father." Though his tone did not change, the fire in his eyes made Yugi want to cry again, in fear._**

**_" Say it."_**

**_" I didn't do anything wrong." Kengo closed his eyes as if he were going to meditate but this notion was thrown away as he riased his arm. SLAP! Yugi grunted in pain as pain flared and burned on his cheek where Father had struck him with the back of his hand. He let his hands fall limply to the floor he knelt on as Father stood up from his chair, his gaze boring in to Yugi. Unable to stand that look in Father's eyes he lowered his head and closed his eyes._**

**_" Adam was foolish. Say it." He demanded darkly. Yugi trembled with fear and anger as he forced the words past his lips. If he kept defying Father like this it would only get worse._**

**_" Adam was foolish." He repeated, his voice shaky from his fear and his previous crying. Above him Kengo nodded in satisfaction as his reluctant son obeyed. Suddenly feeling the heat of anger and indignation Yugi lifted his head again and glared through teary eyes at his father. " You should have told me, Father! They all made fun of me!" His words had no impact whatsoever on the man as he stared emotionlessly at Yugi as he remained kneeling on the floor._**

**_" Ask for forgiveness of your sin." The anger rose as the words reached Yugi's ears and a dangerous new kind of confidence swelled within him. He stood up sharply from the ground and glared hard at Father._**

**_" I didn't sin-YOU sinned! You didn't tell me and they laughed!" He snapped. A dark shadow seemed to cross Kengo's face at the rebellion his son was displaying and it was clear by the way he roughly grabbed Yugi by the shoulders he didn't like it at all. He dug his nails in to Yugi's clothed arm with such force he cried out in pain. Then he released one hand from his arm and used it to grab Yugi roughly by the chin and forced him to look in to Father's eyes._**

**_" Don't you know I can see inside you?" Yugi glared back at Father's self-righteous tone and aloof gaze. The pain in his arm was beginning to numb down to a dull ache, one he knew would turn in to a beautiful bruise before tomorrow. " I can see your sins as surely as God can." He assured him. Yugi stood still as his father spoke those words to him, his eyes so fierce and full of conviction that for a moment Yugi wondered if what Father said was true. Then Kengo's eyes lost their ferocity and he released his vicious hold on his son and ran a hand though Yugi's hair again as a kind of judgemental calm overcame him. Then he said the six words Yugi hated the most in the world. " Go to your closet and pray."_**

_**" No, Father." Yugi jerked his head away from his touch and looked away from his face. For the briefest second Father stood still, then he formed a tight fist in his hand and punched Yugi as hard as he could in the stomach, the force of the blow making Yugi gasp in pain as all of the air was forced from his lungs and he doubled over. Giving him no time to recover Kengo grabbed Yugi's wrists tightly and he pulled him forward, and having not recovered from the impact of Father's strike Yugi had no strength in him to fight so he was forced to let himself fall to the ground as Father began dragging him across the floor and down the west hall......to the closet. Yugi screamed as loud as he could for his father to let him go as he tried vainly to pull his hands free, but Father's hold was firm and all too soon the dreaded sound of groaning hinges met his ears. The door's groan was like a vocal argument that Yugi could not voice himself-as if to say: " He's coming in here **again**?!" Already he could feel the panic and fear rise in his chest and his heart rammed painfully in his chest as his breath became short.**_

**_With a harsh pull Father forced him to enter the small space, then he quickly stepped over Yugi and slammed the door shut. Leaving him in near-complete darkness, his only source of light being whatever chose to greet him though the cracks in the door. " FATHER! LET ME OUT-FATHER! FATHER PLEASE!" He beat the wood of the door with his fists as he cried out, but his cries fell on deaf ears. Finally giving up Yugi slumped down and let his tears fall free while his breath came in short gasps. He hated small spaces. Clausterphobia was yet another hateful fear that he was cursed with right beside his fear of blood. The small space and dark wood made him feel as if the walls would slowly close in on him, the darkness making it nearly impossible to tell how close the crushing force was. Yugi closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten, concentrating on his breath straining to make it deep and slow. _**

**_When he felt as comfortable as circumstances would allow he groped around in the small space until he found the small shot-glass that rested on the small step in there meant for housing one's shoes. The glass was stuffed with matches, one of which he took in trembling fingers to strike against the wood. The match lit up instantly and the flame illuminated the space just enough for Yugi to locate the small collection of used candles which also rested on the small step-turned-altar. He lit them one by one, their light faintly calming him as the shadows of the closet lifted. When all of the candles were lit he blew out the candle and set the burned match to the side to rest with it's discarded brothers. Slowly Yugi looked up from where he knelt to stare up at the cross hanging on the wall just above the altar. Much like the one in the living room this one was also adorned with a bleeding Jesus. But unlike the other one, this Jesus's face was relaxed against the pain he would feel in his hands and feet, his eyes not turned up in agony but staring right back at him with cold judgement._**

_" Jesus watches from the wall, but his face is cold as stone**.**_

_And if he loves me as they tell me, then why do I feel so all alone?"_

* * *

_As Detective Taylor finished reading the small, sad poem he focused his gaze on Anzu, who only stared back calmly**.** " Who do you think the author of this piece is?" The girl sighed and leaned forward to rest her arms on the metal desk**. **This was the second day of interrogations and Tristain was holding nothing back as he tried to grasp any and all answers given to him by those whom were close to Yugi Mutou in his final days_**.**

_" I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say_**...**_Yugi Mutou?" Nodding grimly Tristian sat the boy's case/evidence folder aside and laced his fingers together and rested them under his chin**.**_

_" What do you think he was trying to say?" Anzu chuckled humorlessly and shook her head_**.**

_" Probably ' Help me-my dad's insane_**.**_' or something like that_**.**_" Detective Taylor arched an eyebrow at her blunt assumptions and tilted his head ever so slightly to the side**.**_

_"Interesting**...**Do you consider yourself anti-religious, Anzu?" The girl shook her head as she absent-mindedly fiddled with the small charms hanging from her bracelet**.**_

_" No, I just think that some people take it too far**. **__Shouldn't religion be about spirituality, love and faith as opposed to all that crime and punishment crap? See, I know, everybody knows, that Yugi's dad was a freaky fanatic. He could recite any verse from the bible you asked him to, and it's most likely that he thought that anyone who knew or believed less than he did was a sinner or something." She stopped fiddling with her charm bracelet and opted for leaning back in her chair to make herself more comfortable**.** " I can't tell you what Jesus said to the apostles during the last supper**...**but I can tell you that the most famous depiction of this scene was done by Leonardo Davinci when he painted the mural in Milan during the fifteenth century**.** And personally I've always thought of it as a beautiful work of art, and it tends to be as symbolic as it is peaceful**...**or so my art teacher told me**.**" Tristian smiled in amusement and even let a little chuckle escape his lips**. **If only his nephews were as smart as she was**. **While it was refreshing to talk to a kid who's intelligence expanded beyond dating and football season, it also made him reflect a little on what he had learned about Yugi's family life so far**.**_

_' This boy has been tourmented practically all of his life, and it takes him winding up dead to get any kind of positive attention at all**.** Why? Why am I the only one who wants to help him?' Why hadn't anyone else bothered to help him? The townspeople knew what was going on: The rumors and gossip were more than enough to fuel this theory**.** What would it have taken if not this for someone to reach out and help that boy? Lucky for the detective this answer would be given soon**.**_

* * *

_**The hour must be late. Yugi didn't know how long he had been sitting in this hateful space. Then again when it came to **this space** he tended to try and ignore the hours as much as possible, and the only prayers he conjured were prayers for the hours to just fly by. The magazine he now held in his hands helped in this endeavor greatly. Unknown to Father Yugi had discovered a loose floorboard in the closet many years ago. It didn't hold much but during times like these he would usually keep a book hidden there. But after having read every book in the house he decided to expand his escape route so to speak. So he would use his library pass to check out any kind of small book or magazine to stash away later. From a book about the myths and legends of the gods of Egypt, ( Father would have drowned him-literally drowned him-in holy water if he ever found out) to a cover-to-cover article about creatures of the sea by the National Geographic Yugi was sure he had read just about everything.**_

_**Don't get him worng: He **still** hated the cramped, small area. And he **would always** hate to pray here for whatever reason at all. But the distraction his reading material would give him helped to take his mind off of these things. And it made it much easier to ignore the hours. Currently he was engrossed in a gamer's magazine he'd just happened by the other day. The page he was on showed a colorful display of mythical creatures and characters in exotic and unique clothing of every kind. The article was about a game called Duel Monsters, which he had seen the other kids play numerous times during lunch break or before the beginning of classes. Just from his silent observations and careful hearing he had grasped the basic concept of the game, but this piece in the magazine was a great help to him as it covered all of the rules and gave examples of different stratagies. **_

_**Yugi was entirely fascinated with the game and was tempted to use his saved allowance money to build himself a deck, so that he could try these stratagies out for himself. **' But who would play with me?'** Or **' Father would murder me if he found out**.**'** Were the thoughts that made him think twice about his little plan. The sound of footfalls down the hall made him jump as if he had been electrocuted and he hastily closed the magazine and practically shoved it back in to it's proper hiding place. With shaking hands he replaced the board over the hole so that it was unnoticeable once again and he scrambled to the makeshift altar. He clasped his hands together and stared up at the stony-faced Christ with the utmost attention. He thanked God ( For once ) that he hadn't been a moment too late, for just as he had stared up at Christ a loud click had broken the silence and then the door goraned open.**_

**_He could feel Father's stare on him and he hoped he looked convincing enough. Apparently this was the case as Kengo smiled down at his son and nodded once in approval. " Go to bed." Was the soft command Kengo spoke to him. Yugi leaned forward and blew softly on all of the candles until their dim light was extinguished. Then he stood up and bowed his head, not wanting to meet Father's gaze. But as he passed the man he dreged up another pool of courage and looked him in the eyes. His own eyes going utterly blank Yugi reached out and wrapped his arms around his father's middle, resting his head on Kengo's shoulder._**

**_The guesture was robotic. It was unfeeling. It was what was expected of him. With a smile and a chuckle Kengo returned the hug warmly, then they parted and Yugi walked up the stairs to his room._**

* * *

**_SIX DAYS BEFORE PROM_**

**_She couldn't help the guilt that still plagued her, even in the warm embrace of his arms. Ever since Friday Anzu had not once been able to take her mind off Yugi Mutou and what she did to him. She had carried the memory of him, shaking in fear, and her own shame with her though the weekend. It was Sunday night now. She had hoped a day with her boyfriend would help her to forget it all. Sure they had laughed, talked and simply spent the day in eachother's presence. And tonight she had found it so easy to lose herself in his touch, his whispered words, his hot kisses and the intimate actions that had brought them both so much pleasure. But now that it was over and there was nothing more to distract Anzu her mind instantly went back to Yugi._**

**_Apparently her uneasiness didn't go fully unnoticed. Yami stared down at her in concern as she rested her head on his bare shoulder. Evan as he stroked her hair and caressed her arm lightlywith his fingers Anzu didn't react. Instead she continued to stare at nothing with a glazed, sad expression. " Anzu?" His rich deep voice had brought her thoughts back to the present and she smiled softly up at him._**

**_" Hm?"_**

**_" What's wrong?" She felt her heart stop for a second before she shook her head and held him tighter._**

**_" Nothing."_**

**_" Anzu." He warned. She groaned and huffed out a breath though her nose. She knew he was just worried baout her-and unless she told him he would either just get mad or let it go now and pursue the answers on his own later. But would talking to him about it really be any better? What if he thought ill of her? ( Though she was already beating herself up over it.)_**

**_" I did something really bad."_**

_**" Like what?" Crap! She hadn't realized she had said that out loud!** '**...**Oh, well**. **Too late to go back now**.**'** Left with little choice Anzu told him everything about Friday afternoon, even going in to the details of how Yugi Mutou had blindly tried to help Miho, and how she and her friends had taunted and riddiculed him...and what Vivian had decided to do after. She had known what Vivian was going to do to his locker and she hadn't been able to dredge up the sincerity to stop it. The entire time she had talked he hadn't said a word. He only continued to hold her and listen patiently. After she was finished Anzu waited for his reaction. After a couple of minutes she began to get very nervous: He still hadn't said anything.**_

**_"......I'm not going to lie. That was pretty bad. After all, what did that crazy little guy ever do to you?" Anzu wished that he had yelled at her or pushed her away. This quiet disappointment was much worse. " When I was twelve, some of my friends decided to beat up a random kid for fun. They asked me to help...and I did. In the end I think I did more damage to that boy more than anyone else did. His name was Billy Nolan."_**

**_" Look-the point is we all do things we're not proud of. But it might not be too late. Maybe you can find a way to make things right with Yugi. I think you should apologize to him." She sighed quietly and nodded her head._**

**_" Did you ever apologize to Billy?" Yami laughed quietly and shook his head._**

**_" Hell no. But I want you to do better than I did. You should find a good way to make it up to him. In a few months we'll all be adults, so it's best to start acting mature now and stop acting like children." Anzu thought very carefully over what he had said to her and couldn't deny it. He was right. She had to do something...! Then she smiled brightly as the perfect idea hit her hard._**

**_" And I think I know how." Yami couldn't help but smirk ast her as he watched her smile excitedly and her eyes glow brighter than usual._**

**_" Uh oh, I know that look. Just what are you up to?" Anzu sat up from her comfortable place on his chest and covered her nude body with a section of the sheet. Still smiling she took his hand in hers and gazed seriously in to his eyes._**

**_" I'll need your help." When he didn't say anything she continued. " I want you to take Yugi to the prom." As soon as the words left her lips his smirk vanished and he groaned._**

**_" That's not what I meant! It'll just make things worse for him."_**

**_" How?" She asked, a frown now lining her brow._**

**_" You want me to take Yugi Mutou on a pity date to the prom?" Anzu squeezed his had reassureingly and placed a loving hand to the side of his face._**

**_" It won't be a pity date if you don't make it one." She insisted. Yami thought carefully over what she was saying, then scratched the back of his head nervously._**

**_" He'll say no." Now it was Anzu's turn to smirk as she took her hand from his face so she could hold both of his hands._**

**_" He'll say yes. It's no secret that he likes you. You're handsome, charming, kind, smart, strong, when are you going to stop me...?" Both of them laughed quiety, then Yami's eyes filled with pity._**

**_" He'll think it's a joke."_**

**_" Then be serious about it." He looked away from her then, thinking hard about what she as asking him to do. " Yami?" He turned his head and stared back in to her eyes. " Take Yugi to the prom. Take him, hold his hand and dance with him." She reached up and gently brushed his golden bangs from his face. " Please?" Silence. " For me?"_**

* * *

**_And that's all folks! N-Now before you Anzu haters kill me remember: This IS in fact a YamiXYugi fanfic. SO DON'T KILL ME! I promise there'll be some YamiXYugi interaction in the next chapter which will act as a herald to the great love they will ( possibly-I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!) share. So stop sharpening your pitchfroks, put down your swords and stop loading your guns. Please R&R and I'll see you next time......I hope. _**


	8. Intentions

_**Hi people! Sorry updating's been a little slow. Work's had me busy and school had been relentless! But i'm back now with the next chapter of Tribulation! Yay! Oh, and thany you very much for not mobbing me to death! I promise you won't regret it!...Okay, promise is a big word-so let's just say you'll be happy...? And to help make up for my absence i've made this chapter a good 'ol long one!Disclaimer: I do not own Carrie or Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

_**

* * *

**__**Intentions**_

**_FIVE DAYS BEFORE PROM_**

_**Gym class was due to start at any minute, and the female students whom were supposed to be preparing for the class could not care less. While some of the girls had indeed by now changed in to their required gym wear, many of the girls were either lounging around the locker room with their uniforms lying idlely beside them.** ( And they were going to put them on-really! At some point**...**) **The rest were clad only in their gym shorts, their bras uncovered by the shirts in their hands. Apparently they felt that having a good chat with friends outweighed any sense of punctuality or conservative nature. Vivian Wong was currently leaning against her locker, smiling and talking with some of the other girls as she swung her gym shirt in her hands lazily. " ...and then he pushed me down in the back seat, his hands** all** over me!"**_

_**" Shut up!" A red-haired girl squealed happily, eyes wide as saucers as Vivian continued to re-count the night that her boyfriend had gone all the way with her. Rolling her eyes Anzu Mazaki turned back to her locker and proceeded to finish up the task of brushing out her hair, having already changed in to her uniform. **' How can she talk like that? Sex isn't supposed to be something you get jack'ed up on like drugs**.**'** No, what she had with Yami was truly something special. When they made love, they meant it. Or......at least she would like to think so. **' But he's never really said that he loves me**.** Not that I've said anything either: I mean, it's not something you just say at random**.** But still**...**'_

**_" Seriously! And the way he undid his shirt..." Vivian smiled wide as her face lit up with excitement. " It was so hot! So hot even, we were sweating before we-"_**

**_" I HOPE YA GIRLS ARE DRESSED, CUZ A MAN IS COMIN' IN THE ROOM!" The loud voice of Joey Wheeler echoed down the hallway, sending them in to a frenzy. Within seconds every girl was dressed, even if it was not in the designated outfit for the time they would at least be covered up. Mr. Wheeler himself waltzed in to the room, carrying a large black gym bag over his sholder ( Probaby planning on another round of baseball...?) and smiled at the girls. Maybe it was just her imagination but to Anzu the smile was cold, the usual friendliness in his eyes gone. " Well! ...Aren't you just a bunch a lovely young ladies?" Anzu stared on with the rest of the girls as Mr. Wheeler walked around the room, carefully scaning each and every one of them._**

**_" So, are we excited about prom? It's Comi'n up soon!" His smile morphed in to a smirk, making some girls smile bashfully at the gym teacher's coy gaze. Some even giggled. Anzu shifted uneasily where she stood. Something was off. " I'll bet some a yous' even got ya gowns all ready." He held up one finger as he tilted his head away and aimlessly twirled it in the air before stoping abruptly on Anzu herself. " Anzu." His smile grew wider, and to her, his gaze colder._**

**_" Who's taki'n you to prom?" She cleared her throat nervously and forced a smile of her own not sure where any of this was going._**

**_" Well, Yami Asano wa-" _**

**_" Asano?! Damn he's hot! Nice guy too." The other girls in the room laughed as Mr. Wheeler nodded firmly to himself before moving his finger's aim off of her and on to a friend of hers._**

**_" Miho? How's about you?" Miho giggled and flipped back her hair playfully._**

**_" Duke Devlin." Joey's eyes widened in mock surprise and he gasped, making some of the girls laugh at the silly expression on his face. _**

_**" **Duke " The Duke" Devlin?!** Oh WOOOOOOOW that is so cool!" **_

_**" Um..Mr. Wheeler?" Anzu's words were unheard as the girls laughed. Behind her Vivian was leaning against her locker, eyeing their gym teacher with suspicion. Anzu looked behind her and studied Vivian carefully. **' So she sees it too**.**'** This fact was also taken in by Joey as he turned his eyes to her and smirked again. Dropping the finger he sauntered over to where Vivian stood and nodded knowingly at her.**_

**_" Vivian Wong. You can always be counted on to take ya own pick." Was it just her...or did that sound like an insult? " Who's the Guy?" Vivian raised her head and stared haughtily in to his eyes-almost as if she were challenging him as she straightened to her full height. The room was completely silent now, the unexpected tension thick in the air._**

**_" Bandit Keith." Vivian said, drawing out his name in an almost seductively soft voice which was barely above a whisper. Joey raise his brows and leaned in further and cupped a hand to his ear. _**

**_" Who, now?"_**

_**" **Bandit Keith!**" She said again, the name forcefully punched out. Mr. Wheeler leaned away as he droped his hand and shook his head. **' What's with that smirk? Just what is he doing?'** Whatever it was Anzu was sure it meant no good.**_

**_" Well ain't he the lucky one?" His gaze was thoughtful, his statement sounding more like he was musing to himself. Opposite of him Vivian 's haugty gaze hardened and narrowed even further in to slits of suspicion. The other girls in the room looked to eachother, each one blindly hoping someone else could tell them where the confusing challenge had come from and where it had started._**

* * *

_**Yugi walked though the maze of books, head down as always. Not that he really needed to look up in this place. The school's library had pretty much become his home away from home, and he knew every inch of this place like the back of his hand. He silently stepped around a group of his peers, giggling quietly over God-knows-what ( **' Probably me again**...**'**) and silently made his way to the front desk. " Um... Mrs. Noroman?" A middle-aged woman with half moon spectacles on a gold chain raised her head from the folder on her desk. Her dulling brown hair was pulled up in to a tight bun and her dress was clean and free of wrinkles of any kind. Ordinarily this might give one the impression that she was a woman who thrived on order and was as strict as a police officer. However the messy piles of paper on her desk and the motherly smile she gave him dispelled this theory instantly. **_

_**" Oh hello, honey. What can I do for you?" Yugi had never really talked to her that much, but he knew he could rely on her for help. He had never been shy about doing so before, but this time was different. This was about something everyone knew how to do ( Therefore Father forbade him to ever do it) and he felt as foolish as the question he asked.**_

**_" Can you tell me...how...to use a computer for research?"_**

* * *

**_" Y'know what? I just got this totally awsome idea!" Mr. Wheeler took the bag from his shoulder and threw up his free hand carelessly. " How's about we just skip baseball today-" His proposal was met with many eager ' Yeah!' 's around the room and excited smiles. His own face lit up with energy and excitement as he continued. " And make some a them flower pins. You know-for ya prom dates! Huh? Waddaya say?!" He held up the gym bag and reached for the zipper. _**

**_" An' we can make 'em..." He grasped the zipper and pulled it down. His happy facade was instantly cast away as a dark scowl marked his face. " OUT OF THESE!" He thrust the bag forwards with both hands and swung it around the room, the bags contents raining down on the now-shrieking girls. The condoms they had filled Yugi's locker with on friday were now pelting down on them. Anzu gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as she shrank away from the colorful rain as the other girls scurried away from the mess. Once the bag was empty Joey threw it down with force to the ground. Vivian's hands curled themselves in to tight fists as she watched him with wide eyes, not caring when the occasional condom hit her. Her breath came out in short, panicked gasps as she watched their teacher._**

**_" I'm leaving." She managed only one step before a strong hand shoved her hard in the shoulder, forcing her back to hit the locker sharply. " You can't hit us!" Her voice came out in a panicked screetch, her eyes fircely staring in to his own as he glared back at her._**

**_" I barely touched ya, girlie." He then took a note from Vivian and formed angry fists of his own as he stared down the frightened group before him, almost relishing in their fear. " If you, or ANY A YOU THINK I'M WEARI'N MY " TEACHER HAT" RIGHT NOW...then you're sadly mistaken." He growled. From her place beside her own locker Anzu shuddered, unable to take her eyes away from the scene. Vivian visibly gritted her teeth as she growled at Joey, whom only stared back daringly._**

**_" You'll get canned for this, you fucking bastard! My father's a lawyer-see if you don't!" Joey snarled at her and slammed his hand on the locker, just beside her head, making Vivian flinch as the sound broke through the room like a gunshot._**

_**" SHUT UP, WONG!" He raised a finger and pressed it against her forhead. " Open ya mouth one more time... an' you'll be the one getti'n a holy fuck." He shoved his finger hard, making her head bang lightly against her locker. Though her glare remained and her jaw clenched tight she wisely said nothing. Slightly satisfied Mr. Wheeler backed away from Vivian to focus dangerously on each one of the girls as he spoke. " I want all a you to know...that what you's did last friday was sick, spiteful, wrong, disgusting, petty...WHY DON'T YA TAKE YA GODDAMN PICK AN' TELL ME?!" The girls flinched at his harsh tone and were by now at that stage of fear one might reach where your pride and strength are reduced to almost nothing: A step above cowering and begging forgiveness.**  
_

_**He began to walk slowly amongst them, pinning each and every one of them with his eyes, the once light honey-brown color having been darkened to the point where one might swear his eyes were black. " Didn't you guys ever think Yugi Mutou has feelings?" No one answered him. " Do any a you ever STOP and think?!" He turned his head sharply to each girl as he called the out. " Jessica?! Shana?! Aiko?!...Anzu?! Vivian?!" He scanned over the other girls with his eyes until they landed on one in particular. " Miho?! How...can you call ya self a lady?" Miho blinked several times to try and clear the tears in her eyes ( Whether it was from fear or remorse, she wasn't sure at that moment.) and shook where she sat on the bench.**_

**_" I-I-"_**

_**" SHUT UP!" He snapped, effectively silencing the girl, making her cringe. " He tried to help you...and YOU just handed 'em over to da executioners!" The corner of Joey's lips turned upwards in to a knowing smirk as he took his gaze away from Miho and glanced over the other girls. " You think he's ugly, don't you?" His voice was quiet, but the anger was heard by everyone. Per his inquiry however, Vivian Wong rolled her eyes and sighed as if saying: **" Well duh!" **Joey chuckled quietly and shook his head at them all. " Well you're ugly." Anzu shrank in to herself at this statement and looked down guiltily. Around her the other girls gasped softly or made skeptical sounds of disbelief. " I saw jus' how ugly all a you are on Friday afternoon-"**_

_**" You can't talk like this to us!" Vivian practically screetched out her words though lips tight with indignation and anger. Anzu shook her head slowly at the girl, wondering how far Vivian was intending to push their teacher. She knew the end result would be dangerous in Mr. Wheeler's current state, all that the imagination had to work on was **how **dangerous. Her answer came when Joey turned back to Vivian and yelled. No understandable words or insults, just a loud, frusterated yell. In one swift motion he kicked Vivan's locker, making her jump away with a startled cry as his foot came in contact with the metal cabinet causing it to fall to the floor, crashing to the ground making many scream in fright. Slowly, he turned back to them once again and continued.**_

**_" Now my punishment for dis...was three day's suspention, an' refual of ya prom tickets." Another round of shocked gasps sounded throughout the room peppered with small protests and panicked groans. Mr. Wheeler smiled wickedly at the lot of them, immensely enjoying the sight of them squirming. This moment, like many of the others, was short-lived. A scowl soon replaced his smile as he relayed the reality of the situation. " That would hit ya'll where ya lived, wouldn't it? An' you would deserve it too! Unfortunately our administration is staffed by pricks and snobs practically born on da silver platta', who's idea of a bad day is when they don't get more dan a hundred bucks every few hours. I don't think dey have any idea how nasy what you's did really was."_**

**_He paced in front of the girls, staring each one of them down directlly in the eyes. " So it comes as no real surprise to me that because of 'dis, you're all only getti'n off with a week's detention." The many sighs of relief heard though the room made Joey clench his jaw in disgust. No, it would not be that easy. " But it's MY DETENTION! Fifty minutes, in da gym, every day! AN' I'M GONNA RUN YOU BITCHES RAGGED!" That effectively dashed away anyone's hopes that this punishment would be so light. Vivian Wong however, felt completely entitled to continue defying their gym teacher and so she simply shrugged her shoulders and stared airily at his declaration._**

**_" I won't come." Was her simple reply, said as casually as one might when discussing something mudane like the weather. Joey turned to her again and tilted his head in mock wonder._**

_**" Well dat's completely up to you, Vivian." He turned back to the group. " Dat's up to all a you!" His eyes went from hard and harsh to smug and amused, his tense face relaxing ever so slightly. " Punishment for skippi'n detention...is three days suspention, an' refusal a your prom tickets." Vivian staed back at him in shock, anger distorting her usually flattering features. Anzu only sighed in resignation and hung her head. **' And we totally deserve it**.**'** She herself felt the punishment was harsh, but just. **_

_**No one else made a sound-in fact many held their breaths as they watched Joey Wheeler walk over to his fallen gym bag and sling it over his shoulder. " Get da picture?!" He shouted, turning around to face them. After several nervous nods around the room from the girls, he nodded back once in satisfaction. " Good. Now change up...an' think about what I said. Well, " His smirk returned one last time. " assumi'n you's know **how **to think." And with that he turned away from them and strode stiffly from the room. With a loud, frusterated growl Vivian picked up her brush, her shoes and anything else she had and threw them at the door. The objects banged loudly and echoed in their space against the wall surrounding the door frame before falling to the floor. **_

**_" He can't get away with this!" She turned to her peers with a light of determination and anger on her face. " If we all just stick together we-"_**

_**" Shut up, Vivian." Everyone turned their attention to Anzu, who had slowly walked forward and spoke in a quiet, tired voice. Vivian had done enough to Mr. Wheeler and to drag them down even further than she alredy had was crossing the line. Miho stood up from her bench and gazed questioningly at her friend. No one stood up to Vivian without paying some price, so naturally she was very concerned for Anzu. Vivian stared back in to Anzu's vibrant blue eyes and frowned in disbelief.**_

**_" But...Anzu-"_**

**_" Just...shut up." Vivian snarled at her, and only by looking in to the guilty eyes of the others could she tell: They were going to side with Anzu. She was alone. She shook her head in disgust at the lot of them and somped off to pick up the things she had thrown at the door. Yanking up each item she shoved them roughly in to her school bag. And was ' Shut up' all ANYONE KNEW WHAT TO SAY TO HER?! HOW DARE THEY?!_**

**_" This isn't over." She vowed quietly. She shoved past them to reach her fallen, dented locker and began grabbing for whatever was left inside to store in her bag. " This...is so FAR FROM OVER!" Vivian zipped up her bag with shaking hands and stormed for the exit. She turned around and threw out her hand to the side furiously. " IT'S NOT EVEN IN THE SAME AREA CODE AS OVER!" No one made any move to stop her, all of them knowing she had no intentions of staying in school for the remainder of the day. Instead they all watched her with mixed feelings of awe, ( Fear in many of their cases) and exhaspiration. Anzu and Miho silently shared a look, both wondering what Vivia was going to do next._**

* * *

_**Yugi's eyes ran back and fourth rapidly across the computer screen, taking in every word in front of him as they met his curious eyes. If he were allowed, he would be writing down everything he could. Sadly, with this particular information he would never be able to hide his findings because 1: There was Father, to whom it was customary to go though his things periodically to be sure he wasn't hiding anything " Sacreligious." He was already pushing the boundries hiding those magazines in the closet ( **' God I hate that place**.**' **) and there was no other safe place for him to hide his research away. And 2: Hiding it in his locker would do no good either. The other kids were very knowable of the ways to break in ( Which they always did-see Friday for details) and should they find it they would tease him, which in turn would lead to having a talk with the principal, where it would eventually get back to Father. No, all he could do now was try to memorize everything before him and keep as much informatin in himself as possible. Once Mrs. Noroman had shown him how to use a computer he had promptly used the keyboard to type in a single word in to the search engine: Miracles.**_

_**His search had turned up many results: Miracles of god, a history of miracle cures for modern diseases, various artists' paintings depicting their " Miracles", A news clipping of a man in Russia who claimed he could speak to Jesus and create miracles, stories of miracle children, miracle underwear...(?) But the one that had grabbed hold of his interes was one tag in particular which read " Miracles of the mind-a complete synopsis of Telekeneisis." He didn't know what telekeneisis was...but once he clicked on that tag the information that had been given to him made his heart race and his hands shake. **" Telekeneisis ( Greek, literally meaning distant movement) sometimes abreviated PK ( Psychokeneisis) TK respectively, is a term coined by publisher Henry Holt to refer to the direct influence of mind on a physical system that cannot be entirely accounted for by the mediation of any known physical energy**. **Examples of Telekeneisis ( Psychokeneisis ) could include moving or distorting an object, and influencing the output of a random number generator**.** The study of phenomena said to be telekenesis ( psychokeneisis ) is part of parapsychology**.** Some paranormal reasearchers { Who?} believe that telekeneisis exixsts and deserves further study, althought the focus of research has shifted away from large-scale phenomena to attempts to influence dice and then to random number generators**.**_

_" There is no convincing scientific__ evidence that Telekeneisis (psychokinesis) exists**.** A meta-analysis__ of 380 studies in 2006 found a "very small" effect which could be explained by Publication bias__**. **TK (PK) experiments have historically been criticised for lack of proper controls and repeatability__. However, some experiments have created illusions of TK (PK) where none exists, and these illusions depend to an extent on the subject's prior belief in TK (PK)._

_" EARLY HISTORY"_

_" The term " Telekeneisis" was coined in 1890 by Russian psychial reasearcher Alexander N. Aksakof**.** The term " Psychokeneisis" was coined in 1914 by American author-publisher Henry Holt in his book On The Cosmic Relations and adopted by his friend, American parapsychologist J.B Rhine in 1934 in connection with experiments to determine if a person could influence the outcome of falling dice**. **Both concepts have been described by other terms , such as " remote influencing", " distant influencing", " remote mental influence", " distant mental influence", " directed conscious intention", " anomalous perturbation", and " mind over matter**.**" Originally telekeneisis was coined to refer the movement of objects thought to be caused by ghosts of desceased persons, mischevious spirits, angels or demons or other supernatural forces**.** Later, when speculation increased that humans might be the scource of the witnessed phenomena not caused by fraudulent mediums and could possibly cause movement without any connection to a spiritualistic setting, such as in a darkened seance room, psychokeneisis was added to the lexicon**.** Eventually psychokeneisis became the preferred term by the parapsychological community**.** Popular culture however, such as movies, television and literature, over the years preferred telekeneisis to describe the paranormal movement of objects, likely due to the word's resemblance to other terms such as telepathy, teleportation, etc**.**"_

_**Once he had finished reading this particular piece, Yugi sighed heavily releasing a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding until then. Could this be it? Could telekeneisis be the force that Father feared so much in him? The force that had brought down the stones all those years ago? **' But wait,'** A part of himself argued. **' If this were true, then how could I have brought down the stones? The ammount of force that would be necessary to do it**...**'** He closed his eyes and thought back, turning over in his mind all of the times he could remember it had flexed-even slightly. The lightbulb in the girl's shower room, the principals desk, the pictures, Tomo's bike, Mrs. Akitori's picture-glass window...? He remembered how it had not necessarily moved, but it had rippled. **_

_**Back then Yugi thought it had just been a trick of the light or his eyes. But now... His eyes wandered over to the side of the screen, where an old fashined black and white photo depicted a man holding his hands over a small wooden chair, levitating several inches from the ground. Had he done it then? He remembered how much it had made his head hurt to even try-and all of those other times had been done......when? How had he done it? What happened to trigger these times in the first place? **' When I was scared**.** Whenever I was scared, or angry**.** Yes, that's it!' **During those times he had unconsciously done everything without really thinking about it. But did it really take so much emotion to do it, or...could he do it again? Right now?**_

**_" Yugi?" He jumped as a hauntingly familiar voice called out to him quietly. His hand instantly went to the mouse and clicked the icon that would dismiss the page. Trying not to seem too nervous he looked up from the now-blank computer screen and surprised amethyst met warm crimson._**

* * *

_**Yami Asano stared back down at the boy, feeling horrible about what he was doing. It wasn't that he didn't want to help the kid, it was just that he wasn't too sure about taking someone to prom that he didn't know. Well, he knew **of** Yugi Mutou-who didn't with all of the rumors surrounding the boy? Yami always tried to ignore such talk ( 90% of the time it was all bullshit) but standing in front of the suprised, shy boy made him wonder. He had known Yugi looked similar to himself ( A rumor which he found out to be true last friday.) so using this as his only form of identification he had scouted out the library, hoping he might see Yugi here again. Yami had also heard that Yugi was ugly ( Which was undermining and cruel to say about anyone to begin with.) but looking at him now, Yami realized this was very untrue.**_

**_He had never really looked at Yugi Mutou until now and his heart seemed to beat a little faster as he took in the sight before him. His skin was pale, but not sickly. It was smooth and seemed to shine ever-so-slightly in the sunlight beaming through the window. His hair was almost exactly like his own. The only thing missing was the extra blonde streaks lining his. _****_Yugi's ebony and red locks shimmered in the light, and looked very soft to the touch. Soft, jagged gold bangs framed and dusted over his face, which belied his true age as it rounded and curved like a child's. His lips were pale pink and perfectly curved-yet not so much that it made him look feminine._**

**_And his eyes...two glowing amethyst jewels that Yami felt he could lose himself in. They were filled with so much emotion, yet at the same time held a mysterious veil within them which made it impossible to determine what exactly Yugi might be thinking. His body was slightly hunched at the shoulders, but Yami could tell that he was slim. No, Yugi Mutou was not ugly in the slightest. He was beautiful. Yugi blinked up at him once, a small frown of confusion drawing upon his face. " Yami?" And his voice! It was soft, gentle, yet with an underlying strength that impressed Yami. Mentally shaking himself Yami cleared his thoat to try and dispel the awkward air that had come over them._**

**_" Um...how are you?" He tried. Yugi's gaze became cautios as he looked Yami up and down._**

_**" Fine... Yami what do you want?" Though there was suspicion there, his voice had still held a note of genuine curiosity. **' Well**...**here we go**.**' _

**_" I was just wondering...if you wanted to go to the prom with me." Yugi's eyes widened and stared disbeliveingly at Yami, whom suddenly felt very nervous about the way Yugi was looking at him. Then Yugi closed his eyes shut tightly and shook his head as if trying to get rid of an unwelcome headache or thought._**

**_" W...What?"_**

**_" The prom." Yami tried again. " It's monday, and the tickets stop selling on wednesday so I thought i'd better start asking-wait!" It seemed that Yugi had heard enough. With a hurt glare he picked up his backpack and swiftly stood up from his chair. Yami colsed his own eyes and shook his head to clear the sudden haze and thickness it had somehow obtained. How could he have gotten a sudden head-rush? When Yugi spoke again his eyes snapped open as his head suddenly cleared._**

_**" I don't like being tricked." His voice had lost it's gentleness and instead was hard and hurt. **" It's no secret that he likes you**.**"** Anzu's voice rang out in his head, reminding him that this could be very important to Yugi. As the boy began walking away Yami stepped over and reahed out a hand to stop him. As his hand touched Yugi's shoulder the boy jumped slightly and turned to stare questioningly back at Yami.**_

**_" Yugi, this isn't a trick. I want to take you with me." What surprised both of them was...the fact that he really meant it. Yugi could see it, and Yami felt it deep inside of himself. For a moment the two simply gazed in to eachother's eyes, each wondering what the other was thinking._**

**_" What about Anzu Mazaki?" Yugi asked slowly. Yami knew this might come up, but how much could he really tell him? He didn't want to lie..._**

**_" What about her?" The suspicious frown returned to Yugi's face as he spoke again jus as carefully as before._**

**_" She's your girlfriend." Yami only shrugged carelessly and shook his head once._**

**_" She doesen't want to go." When the caution did not go away from Yugi's face Yami's mind began to race. What could he say? He wasn't very sure whether Anzu really wanted to go to prom or not, but then if she did would she have really asked him to take Yugi to prom instead of taking him herself? Or finding someone else to do it? Taking a deep breath Yami began again. " She's...dealing with alot of personal things of her own right now, and we...both agreed...that I should take you with me instead." A look of surprise overcame his features, then were replaced with caution again._**

**_" Why would she agree to that?" What could he say now? He already promised himself that he wouldn't lie to Yugi, so he decided to stay to the truth as much as he could._**

**_" She said...she wanted me to go to the prom with you. She wants good things to happen for you and since she doesen't want to go to prom, we both decided I would go with you. And i'll tell you now that I am kinda nervous about that." Yugi's expression softened and he tilted his head to the side._**

**_" Nervous? Why would you be?"_**

**_" Because I don't really know you. I don't know what you like, what you're like...or even if you like me very much at all." He didn't miss it. He was very sure he saw the color rise to Yuig's cheeks just before he turned his head away, looking down at the floor as he shoved a hand in to his pocket. Did this mean Anzu was right?_**

**_" W-Well I do like you. I mean-I don't dislike you: I don't really know you either." The two were forced in to a quiet, uncomfortable silence again. What could they say now? Yami wanted to go with Yugi to the prom, but if he were to tell him that Anzu had asked him to do it to make up for what she had done...Yami imagined that would not go well at all. And because Yugi was pretty much a stranger to him, it made him feel very unsure of what he could say to the boy. Maybe......_**

**_" Maybe we could, I don't know, hang out sometime. You know, get to know eachother a little better. Then i'm sure prom would be much more fun for the both of us, because we would both be going with a friend. I would really like to do that, if you want to." Yugi slowly looked up from the ground and their eyes met again. Yami wasn't sure why, maybe it was because of his nerves, but his heart began beating a little faster than usual for the second time since they began. " So......would you, Yugi Mutou, like to go to the prom with me?"_**

* * *

**_And that's it! The information on Telekeneisis I actually copied from wikipedia, so I take no credit. Just google Telekeneisis and you can see the same page Yugi was reading! So, will Yugi say yes? Will he say no? And what's Vivian planning? Tune in next time to find out! Peace! Please R&R and bless your happy happiness!_**


	9. Inner Conflict

**_Hello again! Yay I can update again! Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I have been working so hard to make this story as true to the spirit of Carrie as possible while still keeping my characters in line. Thank you for noticing-makes me feel good! :) And just for you, this chapter holds a little * GASP!* At the end! So go read now! Disclaimer: Nah.

* * *

_**

**_Inner Conflict_**

**_" So......would you, Yugi Mutou, like to go to the prom with me?" _**

_**Yugi could only stare at Yami, his fear, wonder, hope and happiness all mixing and blending together to form an emotion stronger than all of these. An emotion that made his head spin and his heart stop and leap about in his chest all at once. **' Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes**...**'** His mind was on only one trail of thought, and " Yes" just about summed it up for him. But like water to footprints in the sand, the image of his father's face washed all of these delusions away. No...he couldn't do it.** ' Father would murder me!'** Oh, yes. Just the notion that he would want to mingle in the crowd with the sinners ( As Father might say) and unbelievers: That alone would might very well give his father a coronary. But the fact that he might be going with another BOY...... Father would not have it.**_

**_He constructed his face in to the perfect mask of calm, his eyes hard and guarded as he stepped back from the object of his fantasies and shook his head. " I'm sorry, Yami. But I can't." Both could hear the sincerity in his tone, and this small announcement seemed to bring out something in Yami. Something fierce-like a lion being forcibly awoken._**

**_" Why?" Yami shook his head in confusion as his eyes pierced right in to Yugi's own imploringly. " If you're still worried that this might be just a trick-"_**

**_" No...I can't." He sighed heavily as he pleaded silently with his eyes for Yami to undersand. " I want to, really I-"_**

_**" Then say yes." Now he was becoming frusterated. God Yami was so stubborn! His mind raced frantically, grasping for anything he might say to discourage the young man. If only he didn't have to! If only he had the right to say ' Yes' like everyone else. **' Damn you, Father to hell!'** Tasting the bitterness on his toungue Yugi voiced a truth that he was sure to send Yami running.**_

**_" You know they'll be laughing." He needed no emphasis. The school's most popular boy going to the prom with the shool freak...? A danferous smirk formed on Yami's lips and Yugi could have sworn he saw a mischevious glint light up his eyes._**

**_" No one would dare. As long as we're together...you can count on that." The confidence, the assurance and the undarlying tone of grim promise made Yugi's heart flutter and his spine tingle pleasantly. It was becoming increasingly difficult to worm his way out, for it seemed to him that Yami would only counter his reasons with a stronger one of his own. He took the moment he had to consider all of the possibilities at hand here: On the one hand, he might just say ' No' again and spare himself the humiliation of the crowd, the embarassment he was sure to bring down on Yami, and worse-the wrath he would have to face at Father's hands. Or he could take that bold step forward and say ' Yes' to Yami. That in itself was filled wih more possibility than the No was. Yami had said that they would spend time together before prom, so maybe this was his chance! This could be-no, he knew, that this was the only chance he would ever have to make his dreams and fantasies so much more than they had ever been. _**

_**He could have a real relationship with Yami! Not just another wishful thought...and maybe, just maybe Yami was right when he said no one would laugh. If They could see himself and Yami together at the prom...dancing, laughing...maybe they would see that he was more than ' That strange religious boy' but a person. No different really from any of them. This might be the chance he needs to finally erase that red circle around him. He could be......normal. He looked back up in to Yami's eyes, so full of promise and hope. Yugi felt at that moment that all he needed to do was believe in Yami and to for once, do what **he**, Yugi, wanted to do. He allowed a small smile to grace his lips as his heart hammered in his chest with the adrennaline rushing though his veins. " Okay. I'll go."**_

**_A breathtaking smile broke free from Yami's lips and he nodded firmly. " Alright, it's a date then." For a moment they shared their smiles, the possibilites ahead making them ever more excited about their date. The shrill ringing of the bell broght them both back to the present. Taking a bold step forward Yami reached out and gently cupped his hand on Yugi's cheek, making the younger blush lightly. " I'll see you tomorrow, Yugi." Fighting down the nerves attacking his system Yugi managed to find his voice._**

_**" Y-Yeah. See you." Smiling once again Yami let go and with a graceful turn walked out and left he library-and Yugi-in a state of shock. Unknown to them, two rows away Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood had watched the scene with disgust and disbelief. Yami Asano and Yugi " Yucky" Mutou were **together?! **" No. Fucking. Way." Was Rex's sentiment to the unbelieveable occurence they had just witnessed. Beside him Weevil giggled insanely. Not wasting a second Weevil grasped his boyfriend's hand and dragged him away.**_

_**" Valon is soooo never going to believe this!"**_

**

* * *

**

_' The detective eyed Anzu with a blend of suspicion and curiosity as they sat across from each other at the metal table**.** He had learned alot from their previous discussions, but now their conversation was going to take a turn: From Yugi Mutou, to the ones that had done him wrong**.** By now Tristian was certain that Anzu Mazaki knew every detail to all the questions the DPC had to answer to the public**.** What really happened that night? During their discussions Detective Taylor found that Anzu was what very much what he might call an " Unfortunate witness**.**" The term meaning only that she was one of those people who however unintentionally, had contributed to an event that had led many to a tragic end**.** Had she known then what convincing Yami Asano to take Yugi to prom would really do, she may have never even brought the subject up in discussion**.** They wouldn't even be here now**.**_

_Not to say that he thought that she was completely blameless either**.** You know the old saying, " You are who you hang out with**.**" From the school's past student records and his talks with Anzu the Detective knew for a fact, that Vivian Wong was a bitch**. **Although she didn't seem like the type Anzu was still a friend of hers, meaning that they at one point actually got along very well with her**.** That and the fact that she had confessed to taking part in the shower incindent and many other acts to humiliate or discredit Yugi Mutou gave Tristain more than reasonable pause to her testimony**.** Was he really supposed to believe that she woke up one day and decided to be nice to Yugi and practically give him her boyfriend? No, if Tristian Taylor had learned anything during his time in the police force it was that human nature did not change so easily**.** The number one person on your list is you, and when the time calls for it it's important to make yourself look good-especially in bad situations**.**_

_The fact that she had their answers-ones that could most likely incriminate herself**...**yup, she was in a bad one**.** And people can be convinving liars when they want**.** It would be wonderful to believe that Anzu really did want to help Yugi, and that she really was just a witness**.** But things like this were never that black and white, and this beautiful illusion definitely made her look good**.** Still, the good Detective could see the genuine regret, or the sincerity in her words when they had spoken of these things**.** This told him that her behavior was born from one of two things: Either she was a much better actress than he thought, or she knew something**.** Something important enough to really cause this supposed change of heart and genuine care for Yugi Mutou**.** Right, down to buisness then**.**_

_" So**...**you and Vivian Wong**. **Friends until the end?" He asked, smirking in an amused kind of way**.** One thing was for sure, Vivian was the best infliction anyone would need for a headache**.** Catching his smirk Anzu retalliated with one of her own as she shook her head slightly**.**_

_" I wouldn't say that eactly**.**"_

_" Then what would you say?" Anzu leaned back in her chair and shrugged**.** _

_" You mean other than she's a wench who should go to hell?" Tristain chuckled lightly and propped his chin up with one hand as the other lay lazily on the table**.**_

_" Yeah**.** That statement's not one we can really use for record, y'know?" She nodded knowingly and looked down to the ever-present charm bracelet on her wrist, fiddling with the accessory as she searched for the words she needed to say**.**_

_" We had our differences**.**" She admitted._

_" Differences about Yugi Mutou?"_

_" Differences about alot of things**.**"_

_" Like?" He pressed**.** Smiled calmly as they talked about her former friend**.**_

_" I love to dance, she would love the attention the dancing would give her**.** I like to work with people, she liked to work with their emotions**.** She's a backative friend, I'm a friend to back**.** That should be enough example, I think**.**" Detective Taylorturned around to look behind him, sharing an amused smile with the young officer whom was tape recording for their entire session**.** Mazaki certainly was forward, they could give her that**.** Turning back to her Tristian folded both hands on the table and leveled his gaze with her's**.**_

_" Do you know a girl by the name of Mai Valentine?"_

_" Yeah, I knew Valentine**.** She gave one to every boy in the school**.**" Tristian raised a single brow at the sarcasm in her voice**.** Judging by Anzu's tone Mai had done much more than give the boys a holiday's love card**.** He cleared his thoat a little, subtly reminding her about the root of their topic**.** Catching the hint she sighed lightly and dropped her smile**.** " She Moved to Rhode Island in junior year**.** What about her?"_

_" Well, " Tristian pulled out one of the files from the small pile on the corner of the table and quickly flipped through the pages**.** " According to this file she recieved an e-mail from Vivian about four days before prom**.**" Now it was Anzu's turn to raise her brows, the mildest of surprise swept over her face**.**_

_" She did? What did it say?" Tristian looked down at the folder in his hands and read the small pasage aloud**.**_

_" Dear Mai Minx," He did not miss the way Anzu rolled her eyes at the pet name**.** " So I'm out of the prom, but they're not gonna get away with it**.** I don't know exactly what we're going to do but I garuntee you everyone will get a big ( Decimal two) surprise**.**" After he finished this he gently closed the folder and bore his gaze directly in to Anzu's cerulean eyes**.** " So what do you make of that?" Anzu leaned forward and crossed her arms on the table**.**_

_" That Vivian is definitely the one to blame for prom night**.**"_

* * *

**_This was wrong. He knew it was. By moral standards, integrity's, God's, his_ **_mother's** and anyone else worth mentioning! He sat on the leather seat of the car with hunched shoulders, his shirt dangling uselessly from his hand. His jeans felt almost uncomfortably tight in the hot veichle, having only put them back on moments ago. His back was turned from the other person there, the sound of clothes russling and the occasional groan of the leather seats being the only sounds in the car. He suddenly tensed as a sly had made is way up his spine, then snaked around his shoulder, then traveled down his arm to rest on one strong bicep. The touch both enthralled him and repulsed him-and yet still had him craving for more. " Why so tense, Mutt? You didn't enjoy yourself?"**_

**_He turned around to glare in to colbalt blue eyes, the handsome face housing them harboring an almost sinister smile. The teen shook the chestnut brown bangs from his eyes and rested his chin on his lover's shoulder. The man shut his eyes tight and tried to fight against the profanities just begging for release from his mouth. He hated that name, but he knew his young lover only ever used it when he was upset or annoyed at him. And he couldn't blame the younger. Though the sex they'd had was almost too incredible for simple words, his guilt and frustrations had bled though and, as a result, had impared his own performance. Something that had obviously not gone unnoticed by the other. " I can't keep doin' this, Seto."_**

**_" Doing what?" He nearly flinched at the sharp tone the boy had used. He roughly shoved Seto's hand off his arm and turned around to face him, his honey irises clashing with eyes the color of a stormy sky._**

**_" This!" He grabbed his lover by the shoulders and glared harshly at him. " It's wrong, Seto! I can't keep seein' you like 'dis! It's gone on long enough!"_**

**_" It's been three weeks!" he retorted sharply. " And it's not enough for me, Mutt!"_**

**_" Don' call me dat!"_**

**_" Don't start making demands, Wheeler! I'm the one calling the shots here!" If only that were not so true. Three weeks ago, one night at a bar, one run-in with a stranger, four bottles of beer and one stupid mistake later, and Joey Wheeler had found himself in the worst predicament of his life. He had met Seto Kaiba, young billionare and head CEO of a major technology corporation at that bar. They had started off as mere strangers, with light banters and flirtatious foreplay as their start. He had been admittedly, much drunker than the other, but Joey had still taken him to his apartment. There they had shared in something as amazing as it was forbidden to them._**

**_Such a shame that the coach had to walk in to his gym class three days later to find that same boy waiting for him. Seto Kaiba had been attending the school for a few years now, and before, Joey had never paid much attention to the boy. He had always been just another student. But apparently Seto had been paying very close attention to him. He had tried to do the right thing then, to break off whatever ideas that Seto might have of any future with him. But one night was not enough for the young billionare. He had exploded on Joey, threatening to tell the school board that he had kidnapped Seto, then rapped him for his own pleasures. As horrifically un-true as that was, Joey still knew that due to his wealth and connections ( Which more than likely explained how he got in to that damned bar), should Seto ever tell such a story he could just kiss his job good-bye._**

_**And with all of the debts he had to pay because of his father and the expense of taking care of both himself and his younger sister, losing his job was not an option. So they had continued to see each other again, and again, and again. Joey hated to admit this...but seeing his student always brough him incomprehensible joy. The sneaking around and the forbidden passions they shared had brought an element of excitement to his life. It wasn't until reccently that the coach had begun to realize that he was in fact, developing feelings for this boy. Feelings that should have never been there to begin with. No, this wasn't right. He, a twenty-nine year old man was in love-making love-with a **child**! The boy was barely eighteen now!**_

**_" Seto...'dis...can't go no further anymore!" Joey's desperation showed painfully on his face, making the other frown. " 'Dis isn't good for you, or for me. I care about you, Seto. But...I can't just-" He couldn't even finish, the guilt and sadness was choking him up so badly. Unable to stand the other's eyes he lowered his own, suddenly finding his knee very interesting. He closed his eyes as if her were in pain as Seto brushed his bangs aside to kiss his forehead. The younger's hands stroked his face as he lowered his head to kiss the corner of his teacher's lips._**

**_" I'm sorry, Joey. I don't want to bring you any more pain, and I know this is wrong." Then he gently lifted Joey's face so that he could look at his. Even in the darkness of the ar Joey could still see the burning in Seto's eyes. He demanding tone of his voice, the finality of his words made Joey' will crack." But I just can't let you go." And he leaned forward to claim yet another kiss from the teacher's lips, who at that point could not and did not fight back._**

**_So he gave in. Again._**

* * *

**_Done! Whew! Okay, so Yugi said yes-YAAAAAY! Oh, and did you like the puppyshipping at the end? See? I told you this story was going to be different. Now don't read too much in to this part, I was just trying to add my own little twist to things here. The main pairing of the story is still YamiXYugi, but we all still like a little puppy love every once in a while, ne? And yes, believe it or not this does play a part in the story. I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I promise the next one'll be longer. Much. So next chapter Yami and Yugi start getting to know eachother, and Yugi's powers show up again...uh-oh. Please R&R!_**


	10. The Heart Will Want

_**I hate work. The hours are long, the work grueling, but the pay rocks! Anyways here is the next chapter of Tribulation, as promised! Disclaimer: I did own it, but then someone held something shiny in front of me and hypnotized me so that someone else could steal it and now I don't own it. :'(

* * *

**_

_**The Heart Will Want**_

_**FOUR** **DAYS BEFORE PROM**_

_**Once again the class had assembled together to spend however much time they could procrastinating with friends before they had to restrain themselves to their desks and learn something. (** God forbid they ever do**.) Chatting animatedly together were Rex, Weevil and Valon. Crowded together around Weevil's desk they spoke in hushed tones which wer well-disguised amongst the chatter of other students. " It's **TRUE** I swear!"**_

_**" No way!" Valon scoffed at the bespectacled boy and chuckled to himself. " You're telling me that Yucky Mutou conned Yami, **Yami Asano** in to going to the prom with 'im?" Rex shook his head vehemently at him and waved his hand.**_

_**" No, no. That's the freaky part: Yami asked him first. And he was serious about it!" The threesome stood silent for some time, each one pondering the mystery. Why on earth...? Why EVER...? Valon's eyes snapped to the side when the sound of soft foot-falls on the tiled floor caught his attention. Walking down the isle of desks with his head down and shoulders hunched was Yugi Mutou, his history book clutched tightly to his chest as if it were a shield. His irises narrowed in anger as the boy brushed by.** He **was the reason why his friends and himself had gotten in so much trouble. ( Can't anyone take a joke these days?) **He **was the reason why Vivian couldn't go to the dance.**_

_**And **He** Just made him sick.**_

_**" Oh, hey Yugi!" He called out in a friendly voice, a cruel smirk playing at his lips as his eyes remained hard and cold from anger. " Do you wanna sit here at Vivian's desk?" He ' Tsked' loudly and shrugged his shoulders. " It's just-I don't think she'll be needing it," His smile completely vanished as he hissed out his last words. " Since you got her **kicked out of school!**" The boy he was adressing hadn't moved the entire time nor aknowledged him in the slightest, choosing instead to sit quietly at his desk and stare at the wood. Scoffing at the pitiful display Valon threw up his hands in a " Whatever" kind of way and sat down at his own desk just diagonal from Yugi's. **_

**_" Well, alright then. mate. 'Jus lemme know if ya change your mind." He sneered. Yugi said nothing. At his desk Yugi slowly reached in his backpack for his binder and book, both which he set on his desk as he prepared for today's lesson: The army of the Roman soldiers._**

**_" Good morning, class!" The elderly teacher smiled at his students as they assembled in to their assigned seats and fished books and pencils from their packs. " Now, diverting from last week's lesson, we're going to delve further in to time and explore the formation of the Roman empire's soldiers. Back then at the ripe old age of thirteen a boy was considerd a man, and therefore was eligeable to train to become a soldier for the king. The training itself..." And Mr. Hawkin's voice carried on though the class-whom by now was loosing all attention. While the few in the class whom were dedicated to passing the upcoming exam listened with rapt attention, the rest resorted to allowing their eyes to glaze over with daydreams, texting to friends under the table, doodling in their note books while making it apper as if they were taking notes, or lying their heads on desks to nap the rest of the lesson away. At his own desk Yugi was scribbling down the teacher's lesson word-for-word on to the lines of the paper for later refference._**

_**A nearby quiet " Beep." shifted his attention away from the lesson and he curiously turned his head around to the scource of the noise. The sound was coming from Weevil's desk. The boy in question his his phone carefully under his desk and pressed a button, his eyes runnig over the words sent to him. With a stiffled snigger he rapidly tapped the buttons on his phone, then sent a smirking glare in Yugi's direction. At that moment the pit of his stomach filled with ice and fire as another round of ghost laughter reacher his ears. They were talking about him. **' Me, me me-ALWAYS ME! GODDAMNIT WHY CAN'T THEY JUST FOR FUCKING ONCE LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE?!' **To think is to say, to do as Father had told him on numerous occasions, and should he have ever heard the words Yugi just thought...he'd be swallowing holy water for a week.**_

**_He closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate on the control of the heavy breaths that punched their way out of his lungs. His hearing then became oddly muffled-like listening to everything underwater. The screetch of chalk to the board pierced though his senses, the laugher and beeping resounding though his head. With every noise his anger grew and the nervous fear that always seemed to accompany him slowly began to diappear. Only to be replaced by hot anger. Tried as he might to listen to the lesson, only a few coherent words were able to slip though the giggles, beeps and whispers. _**

_" Beep!"_

_" Heh, heh! That is so Yucky!"_

_" Beep!"_

_"...Beep!"_

_Scratch**.**_

_Shuffle**.**_

_**" The Roman soldiers were so feared in battle because they were trained to be as invincible as humanly possible."**_

_' I wish I could be invincible**.** If I were, no one would dare-'_

_" Beep!"_

_" He wouldn't know what to do with a date even if he had the junk in his hand!"_

_" You think he even knows how to work his own?"_

_" Ha, ha, ha!"_

_Scratch**.**_

_Tap**.**_

**_" ...sight of a Roman soldeir coming at you with no arm still in full charge was quite the sight to behold. That was only possible because they were trained to feel no pain whatsoever."_**

_' **.**No arm, huh? What if I cut off their legs, their hands? Picked their fingers away like flower petals? Just how terrifying would they be then? Snapp them off-rip them!'_

_Groan**.**_

_Snap!_

_Snap!_

_Rrrrrriiiip!_

_Snap! _

_Snap!_

_" Beep!"_

_"...Ha, ha, ha!"_

_" Pathetic."_

_" Yugi?"_

_Screetch**.**_

**_" Some rumored that a single punch from an army man could split rock even."_**

_' Spit a rock? Ha**.** Spit their bodies open to festering fiends**...**bite them! Rip them! Split everything! All their sins lay bare! Ha**.**'_

_Groan**.**_

_Metal scream**.** **His hands were shaking in tight fists. His knuckles were pure white, his skin was pale with anger. He had heard the phrase " Seeing red", but he had never expirience this first hand until now. His vision was literally red: As if wearing red-tinted sunglasses. The side-glances, the smiles, the jesting laughter that went on unheard by anyone but him, the drone of Mr. Hawkins lesson. It all blended together in a rush of red and his breathing was so shallow Yugi wasn't even sure if he really was anymore. A dull ringing hazily announced itself in his mind but he paid no heed. He only continued to glare as the laughet gradually began to quiet down. **" Yugi**.**" **Was someone trying to call him? But who would bother unless they wanted to hurt him?**_

_" Yugi?" **What? His mind buzzed as the irking voice tried again to interrpt his...what? His fantasies? His anger? His...what was it? His anger flared up again as the confusion and irritation plagued him again. On a happier note, the laughter was gone.**_

_Knock**.**_

**_" Yugi?" He blinked as the world rushed back to life in his eyes, the red mist disappearing, leaving him alone at his desk. He blinked to clear his vision better and was quietly surprised by what he saw: The classroom was empty. Hadn't the lesson just started? Where were they? ( Not like he wanted them back.) Why was he all alone? ( Not that he minded at all.) " Yugi?" The soft, elderly voice gently took his attention and guided it in to concerned green-grey eyes withered with age. Mr. Hawkins was kneeling beside him at his desk, the worry and suspicion clear in his eyes. He knew what was wrong. _**

**_" Yes?" He was surprised again by how calm he sounded. How emotionless. Was it really so easy to hide his pain? The old man sighed quietly and pat him sympathetically on the shoulder._**

_**" You'd better head off to your next class before you're late." With a deaf nod Yugi reached for his book. Then froze.** ' What?' **The hard-copy history book was lying flat on his desk, torn clean down the middle to expose the wood desk it resided on. Both his pencil and pen were broken in two, the pen's blue ink splattered everywhere. And his binder? The metal rings meant to house his notes were crumpled, twisted and one was broken in three pieces. His hands shaking Yugi picked up the mess and shoved them in his bag. But what held him in his seat was his desk.**_

**_A large, wide crack ran in a trembling line diagonally across the polished surface from one end to the other._**

* * *

**_By the time Yugi had calmed down from the day's " History lesson," it was early afternoon, one of the many times of day he wished he could escape. Lunch. He never got in line with the others to purchase his lunch, ( The last time he tried that was in fourth grade. After paying 3.50 for his meal a student accidentally-on-purpose bumped in to him in just the right way so his tray would flip up on him and ruin his uniform.) but instead preferred to eat his paper-bagged meals outside away from prying eyes. And he would have gladly done just that: Had Alister Moore and Valon Disday not decided to follow him out of english class. His shoulder was roughly grabbed in the hall and Yugi was bodily shoved in to a locker with excessive force. The tall red-head leered down at the boy as he struggled against his hold._**

**_" Let me go!" Yugi struggled fruitlessly against his hold, cursing his pathetically weak body the entire time. Valon harshly pinned his other shoulder as Alister tilted his head in mock-thought and closed one eye as if looking though something to find his answer._**

_**" Nah. No fun." He pulled back his fist and Yugi closed his eyes.** ' You'd think I would be used to this by now, so much that it shouldn't even hurt**.** Like the soldiers Mr. Hawkins was talking about**...**'** The punch came hard with all the force of a hammer. Yugi cried out in pain as the hit connected with him, and it didn't help that a sharp gothic ring on Alister's finger had caught his lip. He could hear them laughing as he saw stars behind his eyes as the pain throbbed from the hit so that it didn't just affect his cheek. His entire face hurt. And he knew ( And expected) that the wet sliding down his chin was blood. The metallic tase had already seeped in to his mouth and nearly made him gag.**_

**_Then without any explanation they let him go. His body felt jilted from the hits he had taken, his legs numb. Yugi silently slid to the floor, welcoming the cold tile as the tempiture seeped though his trousers. It soothed his legs and brought a strange kind of comfort to his hands. He hadn't cared to look at Alister before, but as he begn to re-collect himself he gave in to his curiosity and looked up. Both boys were facing him with their backs. He craned his neck and uttered a soft gasp: Yami was standing in front of all of them, his gaze like liquid fire as he glared at Alister and Valon._**

**_" What the hell are you two doing?" Her growled. The venom in his voice sent a chilly shiver down Yugi's spine and he wisely remained silent. The other two? Not so smart._**

**_" Jus' havi'n a little fun." Valon supplied, shrugging his shoulder and smiling as if Yami had just told him a funny joke. A sadistacally twisted smirk morphed the scowl on Yami's face._**

_**" Really?...... Can I try?" Yugi felt his heart plummet to his stomach. **' What? He wouldn't**...**?'** So Yami was just like all of the others was he? It was all just a trick?! Before he could berate himself any farther Yami formed a fist in his own hand, pulled back...and hit Alister dead in the face. He stumbled back and his own back hit the locker with a painful bang and he staggered where he stood.**_

**_" WHAT THE FUCK?!" Yami examined his fist briefly then smiled at the duo with all of the delight of a child, at having discovered something new._**

**_" You're right: Hitting other people when they can't fight back is fun."_**

**_" Damn you, Asano!" Yami's smile vanished, leaving nothing to read on his face and when he sopke his voice was hollow, but full of promise._**

_**" Leave now, or I will make you leave." Valon and Alister glared viciously at the pair of them, their eyes finally settling on Yugi. He could read all too clearly what they couldn't say aloud. **' This isn't over**.**'** Silently the two of them turned around and stalked down the hall leaving Yugi and Yami alone. Yami walked forward and crouched in front of Yugi, his eyes roaming over his undoubtedly hurt face. " This is probably going to sound redundant but, are you okay?" Yugi took a deep breath and sighed heavily, his breath making his bangs flutter ever-so-slightly.**_

**_" Uh...not really. But thanks for asking anyways." Giving him one small nod Yami gently took Yugi's hand and pulled him to his feet._**

**_" Sorry. I should have gotten here sooner."_**

**_" No. You didn't know this was going to happen. Thank you for helping me anyways though. " _**

**_" No thanks needed. I didn't mind to do it." An awkward silence passed between them, neither one quite sure what to say to the other. Yami reached forward and lightly touched Yugi's lip with his thumb. When he pulled away the didgit was colored red. " You're bleeding."_**

**_" I know." _**

**_" Do you need to go to the nurse?"_**

**_" No."_**

**_" Then come on." He took Yugi's hand in his and began leading him down the hall. Yugi's heart leapt as a kind of electric energy passed between them. Yami must have felt it too because at that exact same moment they both let go. Had either of them dared a look at the other's face they would have seen the blush that had invaded. Menatlly shaking himself Yami cleared his thoat and looked his way. " Sorry. Did I hurt you?" Yugi shook his head and returned his eyes to Yami's._**

**_" N-No." They continued down the hall with Yami leading the way. Both were very careful to not touch the other again. Following the older boy's lead Yugi soon found himself leaning against a stall in the boy's bathroom. The room was empty with the sound of running tap water the only thing keeping the silence at bay. With a sharp turn Yami cut off the water and wrung out the paper towel so that it did not drip. He turned around and pointed at the counter of the wash area._**

**_" Sit." Yugi shook his head._**

**_" I'm fine."_**

**_" Then why are you leaning?"_**

**_" Just tired."_**

**_" Which is why you should sit down and let me help." Sighing in resignation Yugi hopped up on the counter and sat still. Yami lifted Yugi's chin with one hand and lightly placed the wet towel to his bloody lip with the other. As the fabric brushed his skin Yugi winced and jerked his head away._**

**_" It stings." _**

**_" I know, but unless you want to go around school looking five months early for halloween you'd better stay still." Yugi didn't react so Yami took that as his silent answer and continued to carefully clean Yugi's face. Not wanting to see the pity he just knew was in Yami's eyes Yugi kept his own downcast._**

**_" That bad?" A deep chuckle made him lift his eyes. Yami's eyes were light yet caring as he smiled at him._**

_**" Not anymore. See?" Yugi turned around to stare at his face in the mirror. Though his lip and chin were no longer covered in blood, stray droplets had homed themselves on the collar of his white shirt. On the left side of his face a beautiful bruise was already blossoming.** ' That's gonna hurt like hell tomorrow**.**'** Yami set down his backpack and dug out his own lunchbox. From it's confines he pulled out a soda can and handed it to Yugi, which he took with confusion. It was cold with droplets of condensation running in small rivers down his fingers.**_

**_" Put it on your face. It'll help the bruising and swelling go down." He looked up again and was met with a smile so charming he could feel himself blushing-which he cursed at in his head._**

**_" Thanks." He said, feeling both silly at the warm feling this subtle coddling gave him and sorry that he had stolen Yami's drink from him. " In my pack there's a thermace with tea in it. You can have that if you want." _**

**_" Thanks." Yami found said thermace with ease and handed the baged lunch over to Yugi whom took it gratefully. Yami pulled out the rest of his own lunch and made himself comfortable by sitting indinan-style on the floor, where he proceeded to munch on his sandwitch with contentment. Yugi watched on with disbelief. How could he be so at ease? _**

**_" Um..." Yami paused and looked up at Yugi, politely waiting for the other to speak. " So, we're having lunch in the bathroom?" Yami blinked in confusion and set his sandwitch aside._**

**_" Is there something wrong with that?" He shook his head and lowered the cold soda can from his cheek._**

**_" No, it's just...are you okay with it?"_**

**_" Face."_**

**_" Sorry." Yugi returned the cold can to his face and waited for a response from Yami._**

**_" Why wouldn't I be? We're here, no one's coming to bother us, and I don't feel like moving anyways: Too comfortable now."_**

**_" Oh." Silence overtook them again, cuing both to continue with lunch. Yugi used his free hand to support the green apple in his hand as he ate while Yami had simply returned to his sandwhich. They continued on like this for several minutes, just eating what they had brought from home silently. During this time Yugi had grown thirsty so he popped open the soda can and took a long drink to sate his thirst._**

**_" Feel like we're hiding?" Yami asked, guessing at why Yugi might feel embarassed. Swallowing thickly Yugi set down the can and scratched the back of his head sheepishly._**

**_" Well, yeah. Don't you?" Yami smiled and shook his head as he rested one arm on a bended knee._**

**_" No. But I understand why you might think so." He added humbly. Yugi tried to glare but only managed a pout as he stared at the floor. Yami couldn't help himself and laughed lightly at the adorable expression on the younger's face._**

**_" I shouldn't have to hide." He grumbled. _**

**_" No, you shouldn't." Yami agreed. " Why don't you fight back? Unless you just don't know how...?"_**

_**" No, I don't know much about fighting." Yugi took his eyes off the floor and gazed at Yami, studying his face. He could only see curiosity and a genuine desire to help. Encouraged and with a slightlyfaster pulse he continued. " I don't think I really want to know either: I don't like violence. And while I think about hurting those jerks back plenty of times, I don't think I have it in me to actually do it. I don't want anyone to get hurt. " And this was true: While he might wish every harm upon them imaginable, the thought of actually hurting someone made him feel both sick and vindicated at the same time. He wasn't sure which was right or worse. Yami found himself surprised by this and at the same time warmed in a whole new way. As much as the kids did to him here he was only worried about the other's well-being.**_

**_" I admire you." He admitted. Yugi's eyes widened and his heart almost stopped altogether._**

**_"...Huh?" He knew he should have probably said something a little more inteligent, but this was all he could come up with. " Why?"_**

_**" Not everyone would be so generous. If someone hit me, i'd only worry about getting them back without being caught. But you...you actually care about other people. That's something not everyone else is capable of. it's......" He couldn't even finish he was so astounded. Yugi felt his insides warm up and swell with somethng he didn't recognize. **' I've never been admired before**...**'** " You are not weak, Yugi. In fact I think you're stronger than anyone else I know." He wanted to believe it. So much! But life had taught him that such pretty words could only mean two things: Either he was trying to make him feel better out of pity ( Very possible) or he wanted something. ( **' I don't think so**...)**_

**_" You're just trying to make me feel better." He concluded. Yami stood up and strode up to him until they were face to face and he gently placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders._**

**_" No. I'm serious, Yugi. You are not weak." They stared at eachother, both searching the other for something even they themselves weren't certain of. Beyond any will of their own their heads came closer and closer together, their lips nearly touching. Their hearts were beating harshly, their anxious breaths mingled. Yugi's thoughts were racing fast around his head. What were they doing? How did they get to this point? Was he dreaming? Were his dellusions so strong that they had simply manifested themselves from that hard hit?_**

**_Either way he didn't want it to end._**

**_Yami was in a similar state as he let his eyes linger on Yugi's lips, still so full and perfect in all their bruised glory. How did this happen? What was he doing? What about his girlfriend? At that moment he had a very difficult time trying to remember her name. Stareted with an " A", he was sure... No matter. Right then nothing but the boy in front of him mattered and he closed his eyes at the exact same moment as Yugi. All they had to do was lean forward now......_**

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG! The bell signaling the end of the hour brought them both crashing back to Earth and they both jumped back from the other as they stared in shock. What had just happened. Did they really almost just-? Clearing away the hard lump in his throat Yami walked purposely over to his backpack and shouldered it as Yugi jumped down from the wash counter to retrieve his own. " So," Yami's voice was forcefull, trying to sound as casually as he could given the circumstances. Yugi wondered with a pang of hurt if Yami had regretted what they had almost done. " if you ever need help, just tell me. Okay?"_**

**_" Yeah." Yami opened the door, which was held open for him, and together they exited the boy's bathroom. Each one went their seperate ways wondering how, when, why, and what did that mean for them from now on?_**

* * *

I know. I am evil and I must be destroyed. But if you did that, then there wold be no end to this story now, would there? Please R&R. Thank you!


	11. A Line In The Sand

**_Hi! Remember me?! Sorry I didn't post sooner: My computer got sick again and we had no internet for almost four weeks! Yeah...we're getting a new computer soon. But enough of that! Sit back, relax and enjoy! Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it. ):

* * *

_**

**_A Line In The Sand_**

**_The men within the room each regarded eachother with emotions as contrasting as night and day. Domino high's principal was currently seated at his desk, fingers laced together under his chin. His eyeglasses had slipped to just the right place so that he could stare calmly over the rims back at the dignified man across from him, the gentleman's eyes hard and cold as ice. Behind him was Joey Wheeler who himself was leaning against a book case, a look of sheer indifference on his face. In fact he seemed very bored with the whole ordeal. The cold-eyed man leaned back comfortably in his chair and continued their previously paused conversation. " So, here's what I want: 1, prom tickets for my daughter. A girl's senior prom is important to her, and Vivian is very distresed. Two: No contract renewal for Mr. Wheeler. That's for me." He added, his satisfied smirk making both educators frown as patiences were tried. ( With a roll of the eyes on Joey's part.) " I believe that if I cared to take the school department to court, I could walk out with both his dismissal and a hefty damage settlement in my pocket." Mr. Wong leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together in his lap, his smirk transforming in to a mockingly pleasant smile. " But I don't want to be vindictive."_**

**_Mr. Johnson closed his eyes and breathed a deep, even breath through his nose before looking back up to aknowledge the man before him. " So court is the only alternatve if I don't agree to your demads?"_**

**_" I understand that a school committe hearing would precede that, though only as a formality. But yes, court would be a final result. Nasty for you." Mr. Wong inclined his head politely, his pompos features so self-assured it only irritated the principal further. Still he was a gentle man and an advocate for what was right first and foremost. Losing his temper would do no good now, so he remained calm. _**

**_" For physical and verbal abuse?" He continued._**

**_" Essentially." Joey snorted though his nose as he laughed quietly to himself._**

**_" Oh, wow." He groaned, an amused smile on his lips. Mr. Wong slowly turned around in his chair and looked up at Joey with haughty questioning in his eyes._**

**_" Something you wish to share, Mr. Wheeler?" Joey un-crossed his arms and held up his hands in defense._**

**_" Oh, naw. Nothi'n at all. Well, " He shrugged his shoulders then dropped his hands to his sides. " 'cept that I think you're a jackass full of shit."_**

**_" _**_Mr**.** Wheeler! I will _**_NOT _**_be adressed in such a manner_**_. How dare-"_**

**_" Gentlemen, please!" Joey casually tossed his head to the side, shaking his bangs from his eyes as Mr. Wong sat up straitght and turned back to Mr. Johnson._**

**_" Tch, whateva." He was ignored by both as they continued on with their previous discussion, which to him was an irony since it _**_was_**_ about him. The princial himself bent low an retrieved a single red folder from his desk drawer, the cardboard nearly bulging from it's own capacity, there were so many papers within. Straigtening himself Mr. Johnson gently folded his hands over the papers._**

**_" Mr. Wong...are you aware that your daughter and at least ten of her peers cornered a boy in the girl's locker room? He was with a girl whom was having her monthly menstrual period, and the boy thought she was bleeding to death. They found them together and with very little regard to their situation proceeded to yell threats and taunts at the boy, whom was already very emotionlly ubalancd by the whole ordeal. Your daughter and her friends found all of this very amusing. Do you?" A faint frown creased Wong's features, as if someone had spoken in a distant room._**

**_" I hardly think such an alligation is at issue. I am speaking of actions following-"_**

**_" Never mind. Never mind what you were speakig of. This boy, Yugi Mutou, was cornered in a stall crying as the girls laughed chanting: " Kill Him" and making obscene guestures at him. Now that sounds alot like physical and verbal abuse to me. What say you?" Mr. Wong shook his head dismissively, a dangerous frown on his face._**

**_" I don't intend to sit here and listen to a tissue of half-truths or your standard schoolmaster lecture, Mr. Johnson. I know my daugter well enough to-"_**

**_" I doubt you know the dauhter represented in this file as well as you think you do. If you did, you might realize it was about time for a trip to military school before she does someone a major damage."_**

**_" You aren't-"_**

**_" Domino High, four years." Mr. Johnson overrode him, flipping open the red folder to expose the contents within. " Graduation date in June, less than a month from now. Tested IQ of a hundred and fourty. Eighty-three average. Nonetheless I see she's been accepted at Oberlin, a very prestigeous school. I guess someone-most likely you-has been yanking some pretty long strings. Seventy-four assigned detentions. Twenty of them have been for the harassment of misfit pupils, I might add. I undrstand that Vivian's clique calls them " Mortimer Snerds." They find it all quite hilarious. She skipped out on fifty-one of those assigned detentions. And it says here she was suspended once in her second year here for putting a firecracker in a girl's shoe...says here that this little prank almost cost one Irma Swope two toes. I'm talking about your_**_ daughter_**_, Mr. Wong. Does that tell you anything?"_**

**_" Yes." Wong said, rising to his feet, a thin flush suffusing his features. " I'll see you in court. And when I'm though with you, you'll be lucky to get a job selling encyclopedias door to door." Joey shook his head in something akin to wonder as Mr. Johnson nodded his head firmly and pushed his glasses up to their proper place on his face._**

**_" Court it is, then. But, just so you know, the minute you file charges against Mr. Wheeler for physical and verbal abuse, I will cross-file against your daughter on those same grounds for Yugi Mutou and the other nineteen names in this folder." And he slapped the red folder shut, the sound resonating with finality. He reached forward and took his coffe cup still steaming and smiled pleasantly at Mr. Wong. " Parent/teacher night is on the first tuesday of even-numbered months...... Hope you stop by." The lawyer, having nothing to say only turned around and marched robotically from the room as the principal drank his coffe._**

**_" Jeez." Joey laughed. " Da man even walks like he's got a stick in his ass."_**

* * *

**_" Burger World" was located just two streets away from the high school and was by far, the most popular hang-ot for the kids. The burger meat was always fresh, the chairs and tables fitting the comfort saught for both studying or just hangi'n out, and Johnny Duwin's milkshakes were to die for. Today was sunny, low humidity and seventy-six degrees of heat hung in the air. After a trying day of school and Mr. Wheeler's merciless detention Anzu felt that one of Johnny's super-thick strawberry shakes was just the thing she needed to brighten up her day. But...once she opened the door any hopes of ending the day well flew away with the day's breeze. Sitting in a booth not two-feet away Vivian was munching on a french fry, chatting away to a stoic young man. He was extremely muscular, with a tall frame and heavily angled face. Even though the sun's rays were slanted away from him he still wore dark sunglasses over his eyes. On his head was an american flag bandanna, his jagged blonde hair escaping from the cloth's confines. _**

**_A tight, white muacle shirt covered his chest and a jean vest-ripped at where the sleeves once housed-covered his shirt. He had one hand resting on the table, and his other arm slung carelessly over Vivian's shoulder, both hands covered with black fingerless leather gloves. To everyone this young man was volatle, rough, cold...a street punk so feared even the law would hesitate before his form and brute strength. To Vivian, this was Bandit Keith._**

**_Her boyfriend._**

**_" Hey Anzu! Over here!" _**_' Well so much for escaping**.**' **Still, she managed to smile as she complied and walked over to their booth, sitting on the other side. " Anzu, this is Bandit Keith. Keith, this is one of my friends." The man regarded her with an almost threatening stare over his sunglasses and jerked his head upwards in greeting as a smirk tugged on his lips.**_

**_" Hey."_**

**_" Um...hi."_**

**_" So," Vivian leaned forwards, a smug smile on her face. " I heard Coach Wheeler's running the army now." She said playfully, refeering of course, to his meathods pertaining to his " Detention" course. The girls had been forced three laps around the school's racing track ( 400 yards, to be exact ), 50 push-ups, 60 crunch-ups, 60 high-steps, 90 jumping-jacks and fifteen minutes on the jump rope with only 5 minute reprieves between every exercise. Having just come from this class looking for her own reprieve Anzu was not in the mood to kid around, so she smirked back and hit Vivian with something she had heard at school. ( Actually _**_everyone **had heard, via the hall monitor whom had heard the whole thing.)**_

**_" Heard your Dad dropped the lawsuit." That did it. She smiled in satisfaction as Vivian's face was momentarily disfigured by a blend of anger and shame. Nonetheless her smile returned and she leaned back in to Keith's arms._**

**_" He's such a wuss. Doesen't mattre though: We're gonna crash prom anyways like, in protest or something." Anzu leaned forwards and supported her chin with a hand as she smiled in an " Is-that-so?" manner and rolled her eyes. Vivian's boldness ( Brattiness) and often irresponsible ( stupid) behavior had ceased to amaze Anzu long ago, so she couldn't say that this bit of news came as any surprise to her._**

**_" Well good luck with that." Vivian's eyes grew briefly distant before flashing with anger._**

**_" That goddamned Yugi Mutou! I wish he'd just take his goddamn holy Joe routine and stuff it up his ass." She growled. Anzu's brows lifted in momentary surprise before the feeling passed back to the previous stage of uncaring._**

**_" Yeah, you'll survive." Vivian's cheeks colored, not missing the tone of Anzu's voice and she huffed indignantly. _**_' Something wicked this way comes**.**'** She suddenly felt the drain that comes with babysitting a disobidient child. She knew the tantrum was coming. And it did.**_

**_" If only the rest of you had walked out with me! Jeez Anzu, why didn't you?! We could have had them by the balls. I never figured you for an establishment pawn." Anzu felt her own face grow hot._**

**_" I wasn't being anybody's pawn. What we did sucked and we deserved what we got. That's all."_**

**_" Bullshit!" She was nearly screetching now as she slammed a hand down on the table. Beside her Bandit Keith only watched their fight with amusement. " That freak Yugi runs around saying everyone but him and his gilt-edged dad are going to rot in hell and you can stick up for him? We should have taken those towels and strangled him with them." She couldn't believe it. Had she NO remorse for what they did? Did she only EVER think of herself?! Yes, Yugi was...different. But that didn't give Vivian-her-anyone the right to judge._**

**_" Whatever, Vivian." She drawled, standing up from the booth. Vivian's eyes sharpened with anger and she stood up as well so she could look Anzu directly in the eyes._**

**_" And where do you get off being so righteous all of a sudden? I seem to remember you were in there chanting witht eh rest of us."_**

**_" Yes..." She admitted, the shame coloring her voice. She took a bold step forward and Sapphire cut deeply in to onyx as they glared at each other. " But I stopped." She whispered. Anzu performed a perfect about-face as she turned and marched out of the shop, ignoring the dark looks both Vivian and Keith were shooting to her back. The upset inside of her was great. Too great even, for tears. Anzu Mazaki was a get-along girl, and this was the first fight she had been in-physical or verbal, since grade-school hair pulling. And Vivian had kown just where to hit so it would hurt the most. She _**_was** a hypocrite and there seemed to be no way to avoid that knowledge. She wasn't enduring Mr. Wheeler's grueling punishments for righteous reasons at all. Even though she had convinced Yami to take Yugi to prom......she still couldn't bear the thought of missing a magical night at the ball.**_

**_Even if it wasn't going to be with her prince._**

* * *

**_Not long now. Yugi had been crossing the days off of his calander and the days leading to prom night were becoming fewer. He would need to start preparing now. The suit he could make on his own: That would not be a problem. He was confident that he would be perfectly ready for the night. But...would Yami still be there to lead him through this seemingly impossible dream? And Father... _**_' Father would rather condemn me to Hell than let me go**...**and with a boy no less? I might as well pick out my coffin now**.**' **Yugi shuddered in fear before he settled in to the mahogany rocking chair in the corner of his room and began to gently rock back and fourth, back and fourth... The actions slowly calmed his nerves as he cleared his mind, willing his worries away with a single thought:** ' If I were stronger than Father, then he wouldn't stop me**.**' **He opened his eyes and stared at the hairbrush resting alone on his nightstand.**_

_Flex**. **_

**_He was lifting the hairbrush. It was heavy, like a dumbell with very weak arms. Gripping the arms of his chair he concentrated hard and pushed forward. The brush twitched, trembled, then slowly slid to the edge of the desk, an eleven inches journey. But the rush Yugi felt was worth it to him. And that dangerous confidence was back. The brush continued to slide past the lamp, past the edge to lie perfectly still in mid-air as if supported by an unseen extention of the table. Yugi's eyes had closed to slits as veins pulsed in his temples. Had any doctor been present they would have been fascinated at what his body was doing at that instant: It made no rational sense. _**

**_Respiration had fallen to sixteen breaths per minute. Blood pressure up to 190/100, heartbeat up to 140-higher than any astronaut under the heavy g-load of lift-off. Tempiture down to 94.3 degrees. His body was burning energy that seemed to be coming from nowhere and seemed to be going nowhere. An electroencephalogram would have shown alpha waves that were no longer waves at all, but great jagged spikes. The hairbrush began to glide back slowly as if a string were pulling it back to the table. The brush glided smoothly back to the desk and gracefully slid back to it's original place by his bed. Goood. Last night he had dropped it. He let out a deep sigh of satisfaction as his bodily functions began to fall in to their normal place until he was panting with the effort it had taken._**

**_He rocked back and fourth again, the action calming him. Clear the mind. Maybe something hevier this time? Yugi stared at his bed, concentrating on his thick blue comforter." Yugi?" Father's inquiring voice drifted up the stairs, the sound like static interferance from a radio. It irritated him. _**_' Not now!**' He mentally ggrowled. How dare Father interrupt?! This was important, Damn it! " Are you saying your prayers?!" He called, the threat of a wrong answer dominant in his tone making Yugi even angrier. **_

**_" I'm sayig them now, Father." He called back, his voice strained and quivering as he focused. The comforter slowly rose an inch away from the mattres, as perfectly laid out and straight as paper. Apparently Kengo had not heard Yugi's reply the first time, because three loud, thunderous steps alerted him to the fact that Father was approaching and his voice was louder now._**

**_" Yugi, I'm talking to you!" His voice was as warning as Yugi's mood, the blanket trembling as a result. He didn't want to hear any more from Father. _**_' Why can't he just leave me the hell alone?!' **" Yugi!"**_

**_" I SAID I'M SAYING THEM NOW!" The result was instant and unexpected. Everything-his bed, his desk, the wardrobe, the bookshelf and his nightstand all juped simultaniously and crashed back down to the floor, shaking the whole house. The cherry on top was the five-second silence that followed before his mirror fell and crashed to the ground. Yugi blinked astonished around his room and listened with baited breath for Father to burst open the door. Instead after a long pause, the steps retreated, and Father said nothing. Father said nothing...... Yugi got up from his rocking chair and walked over to his bed. Tugging down the covers he slid under the cool sheets. _**_Flex_**_. He turned off the light without the use of his hands._**

**_And smiled in the darkness._**

* * *

Wow! Okay, so the chapter wasn't quite as long as I would have liked but...I admit this is the third time i've had to type this chapter due to my stupid computer so know what? I'm burned out. But next chapter's gonna be even better. And yes: I promise more YamixYugi. Please R&R! TTFN: Ta ta for now!


	12. Clash Of Wills

_**HI! So i'm back again! Okay, things from here on out might get a little intense-just letting you know now. And Yugi......well, just read for yourself. ;) Disclaimer: At this point the only things I own are the products of my deranged mind.

* * *

**_

_**THREE DAYS BEFORE PROM**_

**_Clash Of Wills_**

**_Despite that day, Yugi had not been exempt from gym class that week. And the expirience had left him feeling tense, guilty and sometimes angry. The female students, having been subjected to Coach Wheeler's relentless detention, had taken to shooting him glares and pointedly talking nasty about him when they were sure he could hear them. He knew it could be worse but due to Mr. Wheeler's near-constant surveillance neither the girls or boys had been able to physically harm him. Today was easier: It was a free period where they could play basketball on the court, football, dodgeball or just run laps. As long as you were moving then it didn't matter. The sun was shining brightly on the field, the air free of humidity as cool, mild winds fingered their hair and clothes. It was the perfect day to be out. Yugi jogged at a steady pace around the dirt track as he blocked out everything around him, only concentrating on his breathing and his pace. It came as no surprise to anyone that due to his status in the school he was forced to run much of his time. So it was even less of a surprise to know that Yugi was in fact an excellent runner._**

**_He could have joined the track team if he wanted...but the word " Team" implied interaction with people. And right now, as he stopped to rest, hands on his knees as he doubled-over to breathe...... No, he wasn't feeling fond of any people at the moment. Sitting on the bleachers nearby Vivian Wong ( Whom was still suspended so why was she here?) was holding court with Alister, a burly blonde named Bandit Keith, ( Her latest toy.) and Rex Raptor. It didn't take long for them to spot the panting boy and they excanged smiles and smirks. " So daddy went to church yesterday and said he saw that freaky Mutou man. He said it was the weirdest ceremony he'd ever been to!"_**

**_" Oh? And why's that, Viv?" Alister asked, his voice feigning innocent curiosity. Yugi's heart began to hammer with a different kind of energy as he continued to listen._**

**_" Because when they started singing Amazing Grace, Mr. Mutou got up and started holering and waving his arms!"_**

**_" No way! Was he mad?" Alister could barely contain the laughter in his voice. Yugi had stopped pretending to not hear them and was standing straight, looking Vivian in the eyes as she continued talking, sneering down at him._**

**_" No...he was crying with joy as he danced down the isles, making a scene and embarassing the minister." The anger was returning again, but this time with the shame of embarassment. He had been to the services with Father many times-and it was true that sometimes Father would become...enthusiastic. So while a part of himself argued that Vivian was just spinning tales, he knew that there was a very real possibility that this was true. If the group on the bleachers thought that they were hurting Yugi by talking about his father then they obviously didn't know that Yugi despised the man with everything he had. No, what was angering him was the fact that these people were associating him with Father at all. " I'd LOVE to see Yucky in church one of these days! I bet he's just as crazy as-!" Suddenly the bleachers jerked and shuddered down as three of the supporting bars snapped, tilting the metal seats._**

**_Startled the four of them hopped, jumped and ran down the structure to the dirt track. Broken from his trance Yugi came back to himself and jumped away just in time to avoid a punch from Rex. " What'd you do?! Rig that thing to kill us?! It was you, I know it!"_**

**_" I didn't do anything!" Even to Yugi's own ears the lie sounded uneven, his voice shaky and his tone low._**

**_" You fucking liar!" Vivian screetched. His eyes widening in fright Yugi backed away from them. But could he outrun them? Or maybe...could he...?_**

**_" HEY!" All of them turned around to behold Joey Wheeler stalking forward, fists clenched and eyes narrowed. " What's goi'n on here?" The students shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze. Vivian glared heatedly at the man, shaking her head in disgust. She grabbed Keith's hand and pulled._**

**_" C'mon. Let's get out of here." She murmured. Shrugging indifferently Bandit Keith followed her off of the firld and on to the street. Behind them Alister and Rex sauntered away, shooting glares at Yugi and Joey along the way. Yugi inhaled deeply, then exhaled as he stumbled over to the lowest bench on the bleachers ( Still intact) and sat down. Mr. Wheeler shook his head sadly, then walked forward...and sat down right next to him. Poor boy. What had he ever done to these kids but stand up for what he believed in? When had being different become a crime? _**_' Heh. Isn't that always the story, though?'_

_**" Uh...hey, Yuge. I know things aren't goi'n so great for ya now. But...if ya need someone ta talk to I'm here. Not dat I wanna pry or nothin', but sometimes it's good to just let out everthi'n you're feeli'n, ya know? Just..." He stopped himself and looked cautiously at the boy sitting beside him. Yugi was staring at him blankly. The gaze made him uncomfortable. " Uuh...I..."**_

**_" Coach Wheeler! We need help here!" Both turned to look. A group of boys were standing far in to the field, surrounding a younger holding on to his knee as he winced in pain. Resigning himself Joey stood up and began to walk away. He stopped briefly and tuned his head. _**

**_" Jus'...think about what I said, okay?" Yugi said nothing. Just as Joey thought he might not get a response, as he walked away he was very sure he heard two, soft-spoken words._**

**_" Thank you."_**

* * *

**_It had confused Yugi as Mr. Wheeler had offered to help him. Why the sudden change in everyone? Yami was taking him to prom, Anzu was avoiding him, Miho had stopped by his locker and said " Hi." to him... In some strange way it was reassuring to know that Vivain and her group had still not changed their opinion about him. With a shake of his head Yugi banished those thoughts as he settled down by the oak tree. The hours had passed to bring him to the lunch hour again, and this time rather than hide in the bathroom with Yami ( A delicate blush spread over his face as he recalled their last meeting.) he was looking forward to dining with nature. He opened his backpack and retrieved the everyday baged lunch from inside. _**

**_Pulling out a rich red apple he leaned back against the trunk and relaxed as he took the firt bite. It was rare, these moments. For Yugi to be so relaxed and for once at peace with both himself and his surroundings. Now the only thing missing was Yami's arms around him-" Yugi!" His eyes snapped open as the very object of his thoughts ran across the grass and right up to him and his tree. Yugi watched in surprise as Yami stopped just short of him, flashing a bright smile his way. " I thought you might be out here."_**

**_" How'd you guess?"_**

**_" You don't like crowds." It wasn't an assumption. Yami had stated it as the fact it was. Yugi fiddled with the hem of his jacket as he looked down, finding his sneakers very interesting at the moment._**

**_" No." Strangely enough the confession did not make him uncomfortable. Perhaps it was because Yami was so easy to talk to?_**

**_" Right. The cafeteria being what it is...I thought maybe you'd be out here. Someplace quiet."_**

**_" Oh." _**

**_" So...mind if I join you?" Yami asked. Yugi looked up at him, finding it strange that when he'd asked Yami had sounded nervous. Why would he be? Was it because of what happened the other day? He shook his head and guestured to the space next to him._**

**_" Not at all." Yami smiled at him again ( Causing Yugi to blush again.) and sat down. As the silence surrounded them Yugi returned to eating his apple, his eyes sharply focused ahead trying his hardest not to stare at Yami. Yami, on the other hand had no qualms about staring at the boy next to him. The duo stayed that way for some time. Long enough for Yugi to finish his apple, neither one very sure what they could or should say to the other. "......Yami?"_**

**_" Hm?"_**

**_" Why are you staring at me?" Yami looked away and stared out at the grass. Yugi watched him closely, his head tilted in curiosity._**

**_" Because there's something I have to say to you...and I don't know how to say it." Yugi's heart beat faster as the words sank in. Was Yami going to say he didn't want to know him after all? Had he decided not to take him to the prom? As his hands began to shake Yugi clenched them in to fists, trying to hide this side-effect to his fear._**

**_" Well, why don't you just start from the beginning?" He pressed, his voice surprisingly steady. With a firm nod Yami leaned back against the trunk and closed his eyes._**

**_" I'm sorry." Confusion made him frown as Yugi continued to watch Yami. What would he have to be sorry for?_**

**_" Why?" Yami opened his eyes and turned to look at Yugi, so many different emotions playing within their depths that Yugi's breath nearly hitched._**

**_" For...well, you know."_**

**_" No, I don't." With a daring mind Yugi un-clenched his hands and extended one to rest on Yami's own. The skin was warm under his touch. " I'm not a mind-reader, so you'll need to be a little more specific." As a look of uncharictaristic apprehention he gave Yami a comforting smile. " It's okay. Whatever it is, just tell me." Yami searched Yugi's face, then smiled back at him. Letting out a deep breath he looked Yugi straight in the eyes._**

**_" I'm sorry for what happened in the bathroom. You know, when we..." Yugi's jaw clenched as one of his fears were confirmed. Still, he didn't want to make Yami feel bad. And he certainly didn't want to hurt him. Never Yami. So he smiled again and proceeded with a rational mind. Unable to meet his gaze this time Yugi looked away but continued to smile for him._**

**_" No. It's Okay, really. I understand that you don't feel that way about me. I mean-how can you? You barely know me. And I'm..." _**_' A freak**.**'** Yugi shook his head and squeezed Yami's hand reassuringly. " Besides, you have a girlfriend. And what happened was just...welll...... I don't know what that was, really. But I'm okay with it and there's no reason for you to feel guilty. So don't." He finished. When he looked back in to his eyes with caution he was astonished to see that Yami's face had trnasfromed to fit two emotions: Disbelief and hurt.**_

**_" You think I feel guilty about _**_that**?" Yugi just blinked in response as his confusion rose again. " Yugi...the only thing I'm sorry about is putting you in this position." He leaned closer to Yugi, their situation dangerously similar to before. Yugi swallowed thickly as his heart beat faster than ever before.**_

**_" What position?" He whispered. They were very close now, their hands graped together firmly to the point where neither one of them might escape. Yami opened his mouth to reply when-_**

**_" Yami! Yugi!" Both boys jumped apart and their hands became undone as Anzu jogged across the lawn over to the pair. Panting softly she stopped and doubled over with one hand on her hip, the other secured to the strap of her backpack. " What are you guys still doing out here? The bell rang just a while ago. If you two don't hurry to class you're-" She stopped herself long enough to gauge the faces of both the boys. Yugi's head was down, his face hidden by his bangs. Yami's was focused on her, his eyes blank and face expressionless. " Are you guys okay?"_**

**_" We're fine, Anzu." Yami said, forcing himself to smile despite the uncomfortable situation the three of them were in. " Thanks for the heads-up. We'll be there soon."_**

**_" Okay. If you're sure..." When she got no response Anzu turned around and walked away feeling both flustered and guilty. Though she hadn't meant to in the slightest, Anzu had the distinct feeling that she had just interrupted something important between them. Should she be worried? Just what had they been talking about? While part of herself was convinced that Yami and Yugi were getting just a little too close, another part argued that for all she knew they were talking about prom. It was good that Yugi was able to talk to someone-anyone. God knows the kid hadn't ever had a friend to speak of since the day he was born. No, she was just thinking in the way she hated most in girls generally. The jealous, suspicious type were the ones who might think such thoughts._**

**_Anzu was determined to be nothing like them. So as she entered french class she reassured herself that she could trust Yami as both a friend and a boyfriend. IF something was going on-if anything at all, then she was sure he would at least let her know. _**_' But if there is**...**how would I feel about that?'_

* * *

_Detective Taylor leveled his gaze with Anzu as she leaned on the table, arms folded under her**.** Counting the timeline of the testimonies given to him and the events therein, they should be about two or three days prior to prom at this point**.** Plenty of time for someone to plot an unwarrented revenge against Yugi Mutou**.** Anzu had confessed to feeling insecure about the relationship between herself and Yami Asano**.** So while this may be the confession of a simple girl caught in this mess by trying to do the right thing, this could also serve as a confession from a culprit**.** But he couldn't count her out just yet-he had to look at every angle and eliminate any probabilities before making any kinds of accusations**.** Still, the more they talked the more suspicious she seemed to him**. **" Do you know what it means to conspire against someone Anzu?"_

_" You mean like, when a person plans to do something behind someone else's back?"_

_" To commit uncivil or unlawful acts without the party's knowledge or consent**.**" He clarified**. **Exhaperated Anzu tossed up one hand to the air and sat up straigher**.**_

_" What'd I just say?" Tristian looked down and stared at his folded hands, choosing his words carefully**.**_

_" Anzu**.** While you say that you were just trying to help Yugi, alot of people are having a hard time beliving that**.**" She stiffened in her chair and glared at him indignantly**.**_

_" What is that supposed to mean?" She knew she might have controlled her tone, as sharp as it was now**. **But she felt tired of being cross-examined like a criminal**.** How was this any help to Yugi? She and everyone else who had sense knew what had happened that night**.** She knew the detective was just doing what he was supposed to do, but by this point she was beginning to feel like SHE was the criminal**.** Tristian Taylor cleared his throat and stared back at her as he lay out the display so far**.**_

_" Well while you say you're intentions were fair, others find it difficult to believe that you talked your boyfriend in to taking Yugi to the prom out of the goodness in your heart**.** And during this time you and several others conspired against Yugi, planning to catch him with a prank at prom**.** But something went wrong and as a result several people were killed**.**" Anzu looked down as the sadness gripped her heart and squeezed**.**_

_" And what do you believe?" She asked, lifting her head**.** The man stared thoughtfully at her**.** Even he could see that the pain that she was feeling at that moment was real**.** What could he make of his girl in front of him, if it all came down to his say?_

_" I don't know yet**.** That's why we're still here**.**"_

* * *

_**The sounds of silverware scraping against plates and the ticking of the clock were the only things accompanying the pounding of Yugi's heart. After Anzu's departure, Yami had only murmured another " I'm sorry." before leaping to his feet to run as fast as he could. Even now Yugi was still confused about the things Yami had said. What situation was he talking about? Why had he looked at him that way? But that didn't matter right now, he could think on that later. No...right now he was building up every ounce of courage he had for this moment. The moment he had known since the start was inevitable: Telling Father that he was going to the prom. **_

**_With Yami._**

**_Swallowing his heart as it tried to crawl up his throat he stared down at his food, trying his best to hold himself steady and ignoring the voice in his head telling him to hide. _**_' I am not afraid of Father**.**' **" Yugi?" He jumped when the man spoke to him and his eyes snapped to Father as he regarded his son with a calm air. " You haven't touched your pie. It's strawberry, you're favorite." He pointed out. No, he had not eaten a single bite. He was too ( Scared.) nervous to eat. Setting his fork down Yugi took a deep breath **' I am not afraid of Father**.**' **and decided now was as good a time as any to just get it over with.**_

**_" Father?"_**

**_" Yes, Yugi?" He asked, a small smile on his face. ( _**_' Wonder how long that's gonna last**.**'**) Father helped himself to a drink of the iced tea on the table as he prepared to listen.**_

**_" I......"_**

**_" Yes?" Kengo's voice had taken on an edge of caution. _**_' I am not afraid of Father**.**'_

_**" I got invited to go to the prom." Clatter! The fork fell from Kengo's grasp as he stared harshly at his son. His body trembling Yugi pressed on. Too late to go back now.**_

**_" He's a really nice guy-"_**

**_" He?" His father's voice cut like a knife though the air as he spat out the gender of his date-to-be._**

**_" Y-Yes. He's a friend."_**

**_" No." The denial sent shivers down his spine and made him clench his hands as he tried to calm himself and press forward._**

**_" If you want to meet him first-"_**

**_" No." ........._**

**_" The prom won't be very long-"_**

**_" No. No. No!" Yugi closed his eyes unable to bear his father's gaze._**_ ' I am not afrid of Father-oh yes I am!'_

_**" I've already accepted!" When he opened his eyes he immediatley wished he hadn't. Father's eyes were filled with rage, and his hands had formed like claws on the dining table. Unable to hold himself in Yugi let the tears stinging his eyes fall as he gazed pleadingly with the man across from him. " I have to try to get along with people, Father." Kengo's eyes widened in disbelief as his jaw clenched. " I'm not like you. I'm weird." Yugi cried, his tears falling on to the tablecloth. " I mean...everyone thinks I'm weird. And...and I don't want to be! I want to try and be normal for onc-" He had heard enough. **_

_**Kengo took the glass of tea and threw it straight in to Yugi's face, the cold making him gasp. Though it had not harmed him physically the action had hurt more than a slap to the face ever could. The amber liquid dripped down his face and spread over his clothes. It was sticky and smelled like cinnamon.**_**_" You're not going! And with another MAN NO LESS?! DO YOU WANT TO GO TO HELL YUGI?! NO...IT'S EVIL! And it's a sin." He finished, growling out the last of his words. Yugi had heard this too many times. _**_' This is a sin! That's a sin! You are a sin! WHAT IN THIS MAN'S WORLD IS NOT?!'_

_**" EVERYTHING ISN'T A SIN, FATHER!" This was very dangerous. Yugi knew better than to ever raise his voice to Father. Kengo slammed his fists down on the table, making everything shake and clatter as he stood up from his chair knocking it down in the process. He strode around the table and then faster than the eye could blink the back of his hand met Yugi's face, the sound like the snapping of a belt and the force jerking his head to the side. His cheek lit up a brilliant white just before the redness blossomed over his face.**_

**_" Go to your closet and pray!" He snapped. _**_' Not the closet! Never the closet! NEVER AGAIN!'_

_**" NO!"**_

**_" YUGI DO NOT TEST ME NOW GO!" Unable to stand the sight of his son Kengo walked around the table and kicked the chair out of his way as he began storming for the door. _**_' No! Father you can't leave!' **Yugi would not be ignored this time. He needed to say his peace and he would NOT have Father walk away from him!**_

**_" FATHER PLEASE SIT DOWN AND TALK WITH ME!" His mind bidding to his will the door slammed shut in Kengo's face and locked. With a gasp he turned around and gaped at his son in disbelief. He narrowed his gaze at Father as he reached for the force he needed. He knew this day would come: The day that his power would save him from Father. _**_' Just like the stones**.**'** His voice firm Yugi pinned his father with a defiant glare. " I'm not done talking to you yet." But Father had other plans. He stumbled from the table and dashed to the archway that led to the living room. **' Oh no you don't!'_

_Flex**. The table flew up from the right end and slammed in to the entrance, the corners scraping the top of the arch. So strong was the force of the hold that the wood was groaning in what one might have imagined was pain. Kengo grabbed hold of one leg and pulled with all of his might. The table might have been made of concrete for all his efforts were worth. " Father..." Kengo slowly turned around and stared in horror at his son. Yugi's whole body was shaking with rage, his hands gripped to the seat og his chair. The grip was so fierce his hands were white, and the glare on his face-the **hatred** froze the man where he stood. " Please. Sit...and talk with me." Even his words shook as they were spoken though clenched teeth.**_

**_" Devil's child! Devil's child, Satan's spawn-"_**

**_" Father, stop."_**

**_Lust and licentiousness, the cravings of the forbidden flesh of a son-"_**

**_" SHUT UP!" His father's jaw snapped shut as he watched his son bewildered. " I hate you." There. He had said the ultimate taboo, in which case was a thousand times worse than the Eff word. But there was no taking it back and they both new it. " I'm going to live _**_my** life now." Yugi's lips twitched in to a snarl. " I don't like yours." Ken shook his head in dismay as he shut his eyes, blocking the image of Yugi from his sight.**_

**_" Yugi...he's like all the rest-he'll laugh at you THEY'VE ALWAYS LAUGHED AT YOU-"_**

**_" STOP!" Kengo Mutou's eyes flew open and he watched with horror as Yugi pinned him with another defiant stare. " I'm going and you can't stop me." Even as he said the words Father slid to his knees and his whole body seemed to just collapse as he knelt there. Where in Yugi's opinion, was he belonged from now on. He took his gaze away from his father and smiled in victory. " Things are gonna change around here Father." He looked to the man for a response. Father was covering his ears with his hands and feverently whispering the lord's prayer. " Fine. I don't wanna talk to you anyomre anyway." Letting the power go he eased the table back to it's place and stood up from his chair. _**

**_Walking smoothly by the man praying on the floor Yugi walked down to the basement where he kept all of his sewing material and picked out the fabrics he would need to make his suit for prom. He held the materials to his chest as he closed his eyes and tried to calm his mind by focusing on both the prom and Yami. Father's words did hold some truth to them: Many of them might laugh. But Yami had promised he wouldn't let anyone dare, and he trusted Yami. But the others? _**_' They'd better not start anything**.** They just better not or so help me**...**!'** He did not know if his gift had come from the lord of light or darkness and by this point he really didn't care. Yugi was overcome with an incredible relief as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, carried for years. For the first time in his life Yugi Mutou felt free.**_

**_Upstairs Father continued to whisper. It was not the Lord's prayer anymore. It was the Prayer Of Excorcism from Deuteronomy._**

* * *

**_And I'm done! Normally I might have stopped at the end of the interview, but I did promise you guys a longer chapter so here it is! So, the night of prom's getting closer! And Yes, Yugi has definitley gone off the deep end here. Please R&R and have a nice day!_**


	13. The Lies We Tell

Hi! It's me! Okay, so it took some re-arranging and help from the book but I finally got this chapter done! So, i'm trying something different here...don't know whether it was a good idea or not... Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. At all. Nothing. Nada. No._

* * *

__**The Lies We Tell**_

_**TWO DAYS BEFORE PROM**_

**_Anzu and fourteen other students-the Spring Ball decoration committe no less-were working on the huge mural that would hang behind the twin band stands friday night. The theme was Summer's Eve In Egypt ( Who picked these dopey themes? She had been a student at Domino for four years, attended two balls and still didn't know. Why did the goddamn thing _**_need** a theme anyway? Why not just have a sock hop and be done with it?) Duke Devlin, Domino's most artistic student, had done a small chalk sketch of Egypt at night. The moon shadowed by grey clouds hung low over the nile, it's silver-blue light casting almost dreamlike shimmers on the water. Beside the nile river stood an impressive pyramid covered in gold. Two horses-one white and grey, the other a beautiful shade of chestnut ran along the pyramid's length in full gallop. At the forefront of the picture were lush green plants and flowers of every color which seemed to roll downwards, giving the impression that one might be looking at the splendor of Egypt from a hill up high.**_

**_He had re-drawn his masterpiece in sillouhette on a fourteen-by twenty-foot canvas flat, numbering the various sections to go with various chalk hues. Now the committe was patiently coloring it in, like children crawling over a huge page in a giant's coloring book. _**_' Still**...**' **Anzu thought, looking at her hands and forearms covered in navy blue chalk and bits of gold glitter **' It's going to be the prettiest prom ever**.**'** Next to her Miho sat up on her haunches, stretched and groaned as her back popped. She brushed a hank of hair from her forehead with the back of her hand, leaving a rose-colored smear. " How in the hell did you talk me in to this?" She groaned. Anzu giggled and sat up straight, brushing the chalk dust off her hands as she did so.**_

**_" You want it to be nice, don't you? And Duke drew the mural. You want to support your boyfriend, right?" She pressed. Miho blushed brightly and nodded, a shy smile lighting up her face._**

**_" Well yeah, but why not the refreshment committe or the entertainment committe? Less back, more mind. Besides, you're not even go-" She stopped herself and smiled apologetically at Anzu, who in turn smiled back. " Hey...can you tell me about it? I mean-God, everyone's talking about you, Anzu." She smirked knowingly at Miho as the words left her lips. She knew once word had officially gotten out about Yami's change of plans the gossip train would only surge on full speed ahead. Half expecting, half fearing wat she might hear she still put on a brave face and smiled at Miho._**

**_" So, what's the latest on me?" She asked, her voice taking on the persona of a reporter. Miho laughed and narrowed her eyes playfully at Anzu._**

**_" That you and Yugi are having a secret love affair and you're using Yami to hide it." Aznu gave an exaggerated gasp and put a hand to her heart._**

**_" No!"_**

**_" Yes!"_**

**_" Is that all?" Miho smiled and shook her head. Leaning in she lowered her voice to scandelous levels._**

**_" Others are saying that the three of you are having a groupie affair and as it turns out: Yugi and Yami _**_are **long lost brothers, so the dash of spicy inscest only piques our curiosity that much higher!" Anzu laughed nervously and bit her lip.**_

**_" Are they really saying THAT much?"_**

**_"......The last bit I just made up." Anzu let out an incredilous laugh as she swat Miho on the shoulder, streaking her with blue chalk. The girls continued to push and pat playfully, staining eachother with brilliant colors until a loud " Ahem!" caught their attention. A pretty, younger-looking girl with blonde hair and green eyes hidden behind sophisticated spectacles glared at them over her rims and pointed to the mural. This was Rebecca Hawkins, who happened to be student body president, captain of the soccer team, loud-mouth brat and all around genius to boot. Though she was in their graduating class the girl was in fact no more than twelve years old. Though her grades and test scores proved she could have graduated a long time ago, she had deided to attend Domino high full term to " Fit in with her peers" and gain practical skills ( Like what? She knows everything...) during her stay in the school._**

**_" Hey! Watch the mural you two. Back to work!" The little girl snapped. Anzu rolled her eyes and saluted Rebecca, giving her a pointed ' Buzz off' stare. _**

**_" Aye, Captain." She muttered. Satisfied the girl marched away across th room to yell at a group of boys who were currently tossing the streamers back and fourth. " But seriously," Miho chuckled, swatting at the hopeless stains on her shirt. " what's going on with you guys?" Anzu sighed quietly and shrugged._**

**_" I just feel bad about what we did before. And I asked Yami to take Yugi to prom as a...way to make it up to him." Miho nodded thoughtfully, then smiled brightly as the idea came to her._**

**_" Great, so you're a saint and the rest of us are bitches!"_**

**_" Something like that." She laughed. Both of them shared a giggle and began sorting through the various chalks, searching for the next colors they would need. _**

**_" And Yami went along with it?" Miho turned to look questioningly at her friend, who smiled coyly and winked._**

**_" He's been _**_very **agreeable since we started having sex." Even though the comment was meant to be playful, a delicate blush spread though her cheeks even as she said those words. Miho laughed out loud at her friend's embarassment and gave her a high-five.**_

**_" Right on!" They bent down at the same time, each concentrating on her own task on the canvas before them. Anzu narrowed her eyes as she carefully colored in the grey of the horse's hair, admiring the detail Duke had put in to everything on the mural-down to the muscles on the horse. _**_' I wish I could draw like this**.**'** Anzu finishd the task of coloring the animal in, ignoring the new sound of clicking high heels amongst the student's chatter and commotion. **' Probably just Mrs. Douglas coming in to check on us**.**'** This theory was debunked by a weary sounding Miho.**_

**_" Oh, no." She groaned. Anzu looked up from the horse she had colored and gazed questioningly at Miho._**

**_" What?" She jerked her head to the right and Anzu followed her line of vision...to Vivian Wong. Her hair up high in a sleek pony tail, make-up as perfect as a doll's she strutted across the floor wearing a low-cut red asian style short dress embroidered with pink flowers. No bra apparetly, from the way things were jiggling up front...a dirty old man's dream. In her hand she swung a red and black snakeskin Dooney&Burke designer bag, her matching high-heels being the source of the noise. With her wrists and ears adorned with diamonds Vivian looked like she was already at prom. Frowning after her Anzu gently nudged Miho's arm to gain her attention again. " Has Vivian said anything?" Her friend shrugged and put down her chalk as they both sat up again._**

**_" Only that she hates your gust." _**

**_" Oh." The two of them watched as Vivian helped herself to a sandwitch from the refresments tabe-meant for the committe mind you-and flipped her hair for a group of ogling boys. Why was she here? She DID remember that she was suspended, right? And that she wasn't going to prom? With suspicious eyes Anzu watched as Alister Moore waved her over to the stage area. Of course Alister was on the committe able to act as her eyes and ears, and those two were thicker than thieves. " You think she might try something?" Her voice was heavy with her own suspicion, a fact which Miho had not missed. Glancing back at Vivian with worry she could only shake her head._**

**_" I don't know." Meanwhile as the duo returned to their work, Vivian skipped over to Alister and held up her cell phone smiling._**

**_" I got your 911, ever so dramatic. So what's up?" Alister had been waiting for this moment ever since he had found out about Yugi and Yami. He knew the only way Vivian might believe it was if the proof was right in front of her. Smiling excitedly he clutched the yellow envelope in his hands and jumped._**

**_" Let me just say to you: _**_Oh my God!**" Her face alight with exciement and anticiaption she shook his shoulder and jumped up and down.**_

**_" Alister stop being a tease! Just tell me already!" He cast his eyes cautiously about the room, searching for anyone that might give them away. No one was watching. Good. Still, it didn't hurt to be careful, so grabbing her hand he dragged Vivian behind the stage where the King and Queen would be crowned and together they hid behind the massive King's throne. With a wicked smile he held up the envelope and waved it teasingly back and fourth._**

**_" What's that!" Vivian made a grab for the paper, but Alister was quick to hold it up high out of her reach._**

**_" Oh, nothing." He said, his voice sing-song. He enjoyed her pout just long enough before dropping the envelope in to her hand. " Just the prom ballots for King and Queen!" Vivian let out a loud squeal as she snatched the envelope from his hands. With shaking fingers and a wide smile she opened the envelope and yanked out the first sheet she touched._**

**_" Okay, let's see: Max and Ceceilia...totally cute together." She said, the approval of the choice evident. Grinning she continued to read down the list. " Jaden and Johan, Jason and Sam-maybe...!" _**

**_" Keep going!" Vivian nodded and glanced back to the list. When she saw the next couple down the line her brows rose, mild surprise veiling her face._**

**_" Yami and Anzu...huh. I didn't even know they had been nominated. Who knew?" Alister quickly shook his head and took the ballot from her hand._**

**_" Um, no. That's the old ballot. It must have gotten mixed up with the others or something." He pulled out another from the envelope, making sure it was the correct one. " This is the new ballot." Vivian took the paper and scanned down the list carefully. When the last set of names were read her eyes widened in disbelief, her eyes narrowing in to hard lines. _**

**_" Yami and _**_Yugi?**" She stalked off to the end of the stage, glaring around the corner to where Anzu and Miho were crouching down on the paper. She had known ever since Anzu had that hissy fit in Burger World that she was probably going to do something. She had been thinking along the lines of trying to fit the little geek in to their group, or doing something stupid like actually becoming his friend! But giving Yugi to her boyfriend? That as far as Vivian was concerned, was nothing short of insane. It was an insult to her-that Yugi Mutou would be going to prom and not...... That was it! That was why Anzu had done it: Just to rub that fact in to her face. Outrage made her tremble. Did they really think they wer going to get away with it?**_

**_" That bitch...." She growled. Alister followed her gaze and shook his head sympathetically._**

**_" I know, right? It's like the whole world's gone insane." Vivian angrily shoved the ballot in to her purse, then turned around and hugged Alister tightly._**

**_" Alister, you're the best." She pulled back from him and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders. " I have to make a phone call. Keep me updated and i'll talk to you later!" They locked eyes then , sharing secret smiles before they turned away to walk in seperate directions. No one was supposed to see the actuall King and Queen ballot until friday, when the whole student body would hear the candidates announced over the school's intercom. The King and Queen would be voted in by those attending the prom, but blank nomination ballots had been circulated to homerooms a month earlier. The results were supposed to be top secret. With renewed excitement Vivian flipped open her cellphone and punched in the numbers with an impressive speed. The phone only rang once before she was answered. " Hey Keith, it's Vivian. You are never going to believe this!" _**

**_She could feel the eyes on her as she walked by, and she answered the stare with a bright smile and cheery wave as she passed Anzu on the floor. " Hi Anzu!" She hadn't bothered toning down the artificiallity in her voice. As she walked out of the gym's double doors Anzu and Miho glanced at eachother again, each with her own feeling of foreboding._**

* * *

_' With a new day comes a new headache**.**' The detective thought to himself, rubbing his head**.** He had spent the night reviewing every testimony, re-reading every statement, and his eyes still burned from five hours of staring at a bright computer screen**.** He had found a website about supernatural phenomena, and the term " Telekeneisis" was heaviy used in association with the concept of objects moving on their own**.** Well, that and " Poltergeists**.**" The evidence was beggining to take a form in Tristian's mind, one that he woudl not be absolutely certainof until he'd heard a direct testimony from those who had survived the night of the prom**.** But he also couldn't forget the evidence he'd gained from the accounts of Anzu Mazaki**.** Though she seemed genuine enough to want to help Yugi Mutou, she couldn't be fully exempt from any wrong-doing as of yet**.** He was certain however that Vivian Wong was a big part of what happened on prom night**.**_

_' One really has to wonder just how much planning went in to the ruination of Yugi Mutou**.** Was it a carefully made plan, gone over and rehearsed many times? Or was it something that just sort of happened in a bumbling way?' Detective Taylor was inclined to believe it was the later one**.** He was certain by now that Vivian was the brains of the affair, but she herself had only the most nebulous of ideas on how one might " Get" a boy like Yugi**.** Where was the evidence though? He needed something concrete, something that cast light on Vivian with no shadow of doubt**.** It was with this thinking that he strode purposefully in to the forensic's lab and cornered Dan Weston-head of the team-in his office**.** " I need you and your boys to go back to the school and searchthe dumpsters**.** I want you to get me those prom ballots**.** Every marked piece of paper must be accounted for**.**"_

_Dan's face had cracked in to a smile at the word ballot, and he'd laughed through his cigarette when Tristain was done. He'd removed his cigarette and flickedthe ashes in to the tray on his desk, letting out the smoke in a calm breath ( Tristian tried his best not to gag in front of the man**.** He really hated the way cigs smelled**.**) before putting it to rest in the corner of his mouth**.** " Prom ballots? What, you wanna know which couple won the Oscar that night or somethi'n?"_

_" That's exactly what I want to know**.**" It slightly amazed him when Dan let out a full-blown laugh, and he was still able to keep the smoke-wrap in his mouth**.**_

_" Ha, ha, ha, ha... Boss, you're kidding right?" His smile fell as he took in the detective's firm, cold stare and the steady expectation on his face**.** " You're serious**.**"_

_" According to a statement made earlier this week, two of our suspects were seen meeting in secret, and they had the ballots**.**"_

_" Can't have been too secret if they were seen**.**" Tristian shook his head and crossed his arms**.**_

_" That's not the point, Weston**.** Think about what happened that night-about who was on that stage**.** Now why them? With their reputations being what they were, how could the vote have been legit? There's a very good chance that there was a fix and I wanna know who really won that night**.** It might be the key we need to solve this case**.**" Dan stared at him with wide eyes, the cig hanging loosely in his mouth**.** He gripped the thing with two fingers and took a much-needed drag**, **then let it all out in one big rush of breath**.**_

_" Damn**.**"_

_" Right**.** Now I have to take off**.** I'm meeting another witness today-but you**...**" Tristian sat up from where he'd been leaning against the desk and walked to the door**.** As he pulled the door open he glared back at Dan one more time, pointing a demanding finger his way**.** " Get me those ballots**.**"_

_" You're the boss**.**"_

* * *

_**Joey could barely hide his relief as the final bell rung for the day, signaling the end of the classes. Tearing his eyes away from his watch he turned back to the kids, whom were in the middle of a heated match of basketball ( Boys vs. girls of course.) , and blew his whistle loudly. The sound blended well with the bell and all movenent stopped at once. " Okay guys, 'dat's it! Take the balls an' put them back in da bin by da bleachas! Grab you're stuff an' get off my court!" He joked, lightly slapping a girl on the shoulder as she ran by. He strolled casually across the field, grabbing the rolling bin filled with orange and black baketballs Joey brought it along with one hand. He felt good as he pushed open the door which led to the back storage area of the gym-where he carelessly shoved the bin just hard enough so that the wheels would guide the lot in to a corner. He walked to the door, fully intending to go to the parking lot then to his car...when curiosity led him to turn right and follow the short hallway which led to the main gym area.**_

**_He had to admit, the place was really starting to look good. Dozens of stars made out of shiny holographic paper hung from the ceiling, accompanied by curled silver streamers. The thrones were already set up on the stage both cut to a more square shape, painted richly in gold with impressive heiroglyphics lining the sides. A single red velvet cushion resided on each one. Joey smiled as he recalled how both had been used earlier that year for the high shool's rendition of " Cleopatra." On the floor was a massive piece of paper. While over half of it had already been colored and/or glittered in, the kids still had some ways to go. Still He could tell that when the mural was done it would be one for the yearbooks. " Impressive, isn't it?" He jumped and spun around at the intruder's voice, his eyes widening as the brown haired, blue-eyes speaker registered in his mind._**

**_" Seto." The younger man nodded once as he began walking across the floor. He could already seen the want in the younger's eyes and Joey was quick to back away as Seto came closer. " Why are you here?" He asked softly. Seto's stare intensified as he continued to advance on Joey. With just a few strides he had caught up with his teacher at the stage, the structure pressing in to the older man's lower back. He held Joey's eyes with his own as he put a firm hand on Joey's hip to pull them closer together. Lifting his head he daringly pressed his lips to the corner of Joey's mouth, enjoying the taste he found there._**

**_" Why do you think?" He murmured, his lips trailing from mouth to jaw to neck. Joey held back a moan as the younger slid his hand further down from his hip-and he grabbed Seto by the wrists and gently shoved him away. Hurt briefly flashed across Set's face before being replaced by indignant anger and he glared coldly at Joey. " What do you think you're doing, Mutt?"_**

**_" 'Dat's Mr. Wheeler to you, Kaiba!" He snapped. The sharp tone brought out the desired effect as Seto stared at him with shock, an expression which was obviously alien to his face but earned nonetheless. Joey threw the wrists away from him and began stomping away. But Seto would have none of that. He rougly grabbed Joey's forearm and yanked him back to where he could see his face. Joey's eyes hardened as he met Seto's eyes again. He reached up with one hand and tried to pull the hand off of him, but Seto's strength proved to be just as strong as his own bringing them to a stalemate. " Let me go." His words-having been growled out, only served to anger the teen and he gripped the arm harder._**

**_" What do you think you're doing?"_**

**_" What I shouldda done a long time ago!" Joey pried the hand from his arm then shoved him away again. " I'm say'in no, Kaiba. No more!" Seto stepped forward again and grabbed the man by his shoulders._**

**_" Did you forget the conditions we've set? You know what will happen to you if you refuse me." Joey's eyes became soft as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He remembered: If he didn't go along with anything and everything Seto wanted, then he would report him to the police, claiming that Joey was raping him. Then with some unneeded help from his lawyers he would basically ruin Joey's career. Leaving him unable to care for the one person who meant more than the boy standing so close to him. _**_' Serenity**...**'** No, he had not forgotten his little sister, and he would not forsake her.**_

**_" I know. 'Dat's why i've made arrangements so that my sister will be livi'n with our aunt from now on. Tommorrow morni'n I'm goin' to da principal's office, 'den to da police to confess everythi'n." Seto's cold gaze turned from surprised to angry, hurt, scared, unbelieving then soft all in a matter of seconds._**

**_" Joey..."_**

**_" Mr. Wheeler."_**

**_" No."_**

**_" Yes."_**

**_" NO!" Seto shoved Joey against the stage and crashed his lips against the other's. Joey Put his own hands on the younger's arms and tried to gently push him away. Seto growled in the kiss and pressed himself harder against his teacher. He quickly lost himself in Seto's kiss and parted his lips for Seto to fully claim. Their toungues slid easily in to the other's mouth, both engorging themselves in the other's taste. They both fough for dominance in the kiss, but as it seemed dominance would be claimed by no one this time. _**_' Wait**.** What am I doing? No**...**I can't!' **Joey instantly broke the kiss leaving them both panting as if they'd just run miles together.**_

**_" No, damn it I can't do this! Not anymore!" Angered Seto ripped himself from Joey's hands and shook his head, the laughter bitter to his own ears._**

**_" So I'm not good enoug for you now? What do you want then? Money? To be paid like any other whore, or to preserve your dignity? I think you've already lost that, Mr. Wheeler!" Stung, Joey turned away and began walking up the steps of the stage. Since Seto was blocking his way he'd simply have to use the exit on the other side of the gym. Seto followed him as he stormed backstage, across the floor and began heading for the door. It didn't take much for Seto to catch up to Joey and grab his hand. Both of them froze. Joey kept his head down to let his bangs hide his eyes._**

**_" What do you want from me?" He asked quietly. " Is it really just the sex? Or do you just enjoy watchi'n me suffer?" He swiftly turned around and glared hurtfully at Seto. " What did I do? Huh? What the fuck did I do to you!" He let go of Joey's hand and looked away, the shadows working to his advantage just enough to hide his face. Now it was Joey's turn to growl as he grabbed the boy by his chin firmly. " No, you look at me! Look at me, damn you!" He couldn't fight the tears that stung his eyes, only allow them to fall as he jerked the other's face upward._**

**_If anyone had ever asked Joey whether it was possible for Seto Kaiba to cry, he would have said " No" before the question was even done. But now as he watched the liquid crystals fall from that pale, angled face Joey could only watch fascinated as Seto Kaiba cried. " Is it really impossible to think that I migt actually care about you, Wheeler?" Joey shooh his head as he held Seto's face, the tears now running down his fingers._**

**_" I don't know! If that were true, den why would you blackmail me? Why would you keep touchi'n me, kissing, tourturing me when we both know dat 'dis is wrong!"_**

**_" To hell with right or wrong! I want you Joey! I want...I care about you more than anyone i've ever known and...you can't...you just can't expect me to let you go." Before they knew what was happening both of them had locked lips again, pulling the other close to them. They stumbled as Joey shoved Seto against the wall, their kiss unbroken. He ground his hips harshly against Seto making both see stars as the pleasure made them moan and tremble with want. Seto responded by bringing his hands to Joey's chest, pushing him away long enough to remove the grey sleeveless shirt from his body. Joey shuddered as Seto ran his hands down his chest to trace his finely sculpted abs as if reading his body in braille. With shaking hands Joey pushed the blue blazer off of Seto's shoulders and worked his fingers to quickly un-do the buttons holding Seto's shirt together and let it fall to the floor._**

**_Their lips met again as Seto began tugging on the belt on Joey's waist, fumbling with the buckle before feeling it give. Together they lowered themsleves to the floor as they held eachother, their hands running everywhere. Seto settled himself on top of his teacher and began kissing his neck again, finding that special spot that had Joey humming in pleasure. He trailed his lips down, kissing him sensually. Joey gasped and arched as a nipple was suddenly taken in to Seto's hot mouth. He moaned as Seto sucked, swirling his toungue around it. He ran his fingers through Seto's hair, down his back wanting more. He put his hands on either side of Seto's face, bringing him up to kiss him again. In one movement he turned them over so that now _**_he **was the one on top. **_

**_Joey broke the kiss to bring his lips to Seto's throat, loving the sound he made as Joey kissed him there. Hands shaking he began un-doing Seto's trousers. He needed to feel him, to be one with him. He needed it now. The click of the gym's back door made them both jump. They sat up together and froze as the student walked in the door. Time froze as the three took eachother in, the newcomer's eyes wide with disbelief. With almost herculean effort Seto was able to summon his voice and break the silence with a name. Oh yes, he knew this person. He knew this person very well._**

**_" Yami." Crimson eyes stared at the pair, his disbelief slowly turning to anger. Sensing the danger Seto and Joey both stood up. " Yami, just listen-"_**

**_" I'll be in the lot." Was his short reply. Turning on his heel Yami ripped open the door and let it close with a bang, leaving an almost deafening silence in his wake. Shaking Joey turned to his young lover, fear and worry casting shadows in his usually bright honey eyes._**

**_" You know Yami Asano?" His voice was barely above a whisper, afraid that the young man might be listening in. But Seto knew better. Sighing heavily he reached down and grabbed his shirt to shrug on to his shoulders._**

**_" I should. He's my cousin." Joey paled with embarassment. Of all the people to see them!_**

**_" You think he'll tell?" As they both hurried to dress themselves Seto could only gaze at the door with uncertainty._**

**_" I don't know."_**

* * *

Done! Okay, so not exactly the couple many might be expecting for this scene, I'm sure. But I did it because 1: Seto needs more page time and I wanted to kinda clear up their relationship. So in case you didn't get it, Seto pretty much confessed that he loves Joey...in his own way. And as for Yami being his cousin, that's just a little somethi'n I threw in for fun! True, Yugi didn't make an appearance here but he'll be in the next chapter ALOT! I personally found this just a little boring to write in some parts but hey: It's almost prom night so I needed to get the plot bowling ball ready for the big strike!...If you know what I mean. Now I might need your help here: I'm thinking of putting in a lemon for Yami+Yugi. Should I? Please R&R and good night!


	14. What's Wrong, What's Red

__

****

**HIII! So sorry I couldn't update sooner. My computer finally died ( With roses and a tombstone.) And I had to save up monies to buy a new one. ( I hate bills.) So finally, here's the next chapter of Tribulation. WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AT THE END! Disclaimer: Oh, you alredy know the answer to that, sillies!

* * *

**

What's Wrong, What's Red

The parking lot was empty and held a feeling of foreboding amid itself. Maybe it was just Yami's mind playing tricks on his unconscious thoughts adding to the ones that wandered so turbulently through his head. Or maybe, to be more logical, it was just the rain clouds rolling overhead that added to the atmosephere and his mood. Just what the hell was Seto thinking? Yami loved his cousin ( Seto was family, so he had no choice really.) but sometimes-like now-he wanted to kill him. Messing around was one thing. But With a teacher? He shook his head slowly, his bangs swaying over his face.

' There must be something deeper I'm not seeing here**...**'

_****__**Yami sighed heavily as he leaned against the side of his red mustang, arms crossed and face set in a perfect emotionless mask. **____**The sound of hard, quick steps approaching him on the asphalt brought him out of his musings and he lifted his head. Crimson met cerulean as Seto came to him, stopping just at arms length. Though his face was set in an expression of confidence and indifference Yami could see the smallest traces of fear there. That was the advantage of being related and spending time together: You see the things that are hidden to others. " Yami." Seto gave him a single curt nod in greeting. Yami just blinked his eyes and continued to stare. " Alright, let's just get to it then. Although you found me in a position I never intended-"**_

**_" Interesting choice of words."_**

**_"...intended to compromise any of us in, I trust I can count on you to be discreet." His words had been strong and almost demanding. But Yami knew he was only using this act to hide his fear. Yami glanced away from his cousin and sighed quietly._**

**_" What are you doing, Seto? He's our teacher. You're his student. I know you're always looking for new, interesting things but...our _**_gym teacher?** What is goi'n on with you?" Seto's eyes hardened considerably as he regarded the boy in front of him, a small smirk twisting his lips.**_

**_" I could ask you the same thing, cousin." Yami's body tensed as he balled his hands in to fists. He should have known the conversation would turn to him._**

**_" What are you talking about?" He asked slowly. The distant sound of thunder sounded then, a seemingly perfect interludeto the moment._**

**_" What are _**_you** doing? Playing around with that strange Mutou kid, taking him to prom? Are **you** looking for something new, Yami?" He turned his head away, his bangs shadowing his eyes. It was true: Both of them were involved with people who were by all means, forbidden to them. Seto because his lover was also their teacher, and God only knew what would happen if they were ever exposed. Then there was himself and Yugi Mutou. Shy, quiet, fascinating Yugi. Yami had begun this relationship...if that's what you could call it, because Anzu jad asked him to. No other reason.**_

**_Still, little by little Yami had found himself being drawn closer and closer to the boy. And it almost scared him how fast things were going. Hell, he nearly kissed Yugi a couple of days ago! But what he was feeling should be considered irrelevant, right? He was in love with Anzu and that was the end of it...right? _**_' You know that's not the whole truth**.**'** His mind challenged. Yes, he knew he loved Anzu-no question. But...was he really **in** love with her? And Yugi. Where could he begin? He shook his head, his mind having been reduced to a confused mess. " This is wrong."**_

**_" What is? Me going after what I want or you playing pretend with some hopeless kid?" Yami sighed and lifted his head to meet Seto's eyes again._**

**_" Both."_**

**_" Well no shit." The two of them stood there, staring at eachother, doing nothing more than that. By now it had begun to rain. The water falling softly on the pair didn't disturb them in the least. Shaking his wet bangs from his eyes Seto leaned forward and put a hand on Yami's shoulder. " Yami, I wish to God that Joey wasn't older than me. And I know what we're doing is wrong." A sudden feeling of self-righteousness came over him and he stood up straight, his expression haughty. " But at least I love my partner. To hell with what people say. Fuck them! We love each other and that's all! " _**

**_He took his hand from the boy's shoulder and crossed his arms his stance mimicking Yami's. _****_" So what's your excuse?"_**

**_" I have none." That wasn't the answer Seto was expecting in the least. All arrogance left his face only to be replaced with confusion. _**

**_" Then what are you doing? Why the hell would you bother to keep this pity party up?" Yami only continued to stare, his expression blank. He said nothing. The realization dawned on his face as soon as the words left him. " Unless... Yami? Do you...love Yugi?" A frusterated sigh flew from his lips and Yami ran a hand through his wild tresses._**

**_" I don't know! Yes! No! Maybe! I don't fucking know!" Seto let his hands fall to his sides and he stepped back. " Ever since this whole thing started between us I-" He stopped, just long enough to reign his emotions in. Getting mad right now would not help him. Taking a deep breath he shoved it out of his lungs and began again. " I care about him. I know I do. I just...I don't know how far this is going to go, or if I even want it to keep going. I don't want to hurt him, but I don't know how I feel about Anzu now either."_**

_**He leaned his body heavily against his car and tilted his head up, watching in mild fascination as the rain fell towards him, the drops running down his face. " I want him with me. I just don't know how close." A new, strange feeling of calm came over both of them. The doubts and suspicions seemed to have washed away with the rain. They understood eachother now. Regarding his cousin in the downpour Seto just nodded his head once.**_

**_" Well prom's just two days away. So do yourself-and everyone else a favor and figure it out." Feeling he had nothing more to say Seto turned around and headed for his own car just three spaces away. Then he stopped as a sudden thought came to him and he turned around once more. " And Yami?" He already knew what Seto was going to ask. Yami smiled just a little and shook his head._**

**_" Don't worry. I won't say a thing."_**

* * *

**_Yugi stared questioningly at the different ties, wondering how such silly designs could be considered " Designer." The one he was currently holding in his hand was made of white cotton, the fabric decorated with bright orange flowers and yellow butterflies. " No, not this one." He muttered to himself. Definitely not that one. Putting it back on the rack he wandered further down the isle, searching for something a little less...bold. His suit was nearly done now. He had the pants and the vest already done. The blazer only needed a little hemming on the left side and he needed to attach the right sleve. But his fabric was running a little short ( He really needed to go shopping.) and the colors he already had didn't quite fit his suit. _**

**_So here he was, in the last place anyone would be expecting to find him-the Domino Megaplex mall, sifting though the men's department. Perhaps it was because he wasn't expected that the girl's voice held so much surprise and, slight wonder. " Yugi?" He spun around and blinked nervously as Anzu Mazaki walked toward him, a small white shopping bag in hand. She gave him a smile and fighting down his nerves, he returned it. " Um, hi there."_**

**_" Hi, Anzu."_**

**_" So..." She shifted her eyes away from him to the rack behind him. " Getting ready for prom?" Following her gaze he laughed nervously and nodded._**

**_" Uh, yeah." She walked up to his side and scanned through the selection in front of them. Yugi narrowed his eyes in suspicion as she shifted her hand though the various fabrics. Why was she helping him? He remembered very well that it was her who had sugguested Yami take him to prom, by the man's own account. But why was she really doing this? A flash of last week's disaster came to his mind. Him-cowering in the stall of the bathroom as they all-Anzu-had chanted over and over again. Kill Him. Just as suddenly as it came he was back in that store with her, almost glaring as he watched her. She huffed though her nose and stepped away from the display._**

**_" There doesen't seem to be much here...but there's some more over there... How about this one? It would really bring out your eyes." She said, pulling out a lavander tie for him to see. Anzu turned around and blinked in surprise at the empty look on his face._**

**_" Why are you doing this?"_**

**_"...What?" Yugi looked away from her, not really staring at anything but just because he suddenly couldn't look at her._**

**_" Why are you helping me?" Anzu let her hand fall from the tie she was holding as she walked up to him._**

**_" I just want you to have a good time." She was surprised at how genuine she felt as she said this to him. Yes, he was going to the prom with her boyfriend, and yes, this was because she felt guilty about what she had done. Still it made her feel all the worse for it taking until now-all of this...to see Yugi Mutou. Really see him for the first time...as a person. Although she hadn't spent very much time with him in the past as they stood there together, she almost felt like she was talking to a friend. On the other side of things Yuig was very confused by what was happening. Why would someone as beautiful and as popular as Anzu Mazaki want to help him? Let alone worry about his big night out?_**

**_" Why? You've never really talked to me before..." He said slowly. He looked back to her face and was surprised to see the look of hurt in her eyes. She was holding one of her shoulders as she fidgeted with her jacket, a sign of discomfort. He sighed as he tried to shake off the guilt he now felt. He hadn't meant it to sound so awful... " I just wish that I was going to prom because someone liked me, not because they pity me." She frowned in confusion and tilted her head ever so slightly._**

_**" What do you mean?"**_

**_" I know Yami's only going to the prom because you asked him to." There. He'd said it. Surprisingly Anzu smiled kindly at him and shook her head._**

**_" If that were the whole truth, then he wouldn't be so excited." Yugi's heart beat just a little faster than was usual and he cleared his throat of the lump that had suddenly appeared there._**

**_" What do you mean?"_**

**_" Well, yeah I asked him to take you since I can't go... But he's been really looking forward to going with you. The time you two have spent together must have really done a number on him." Her smile became brighter as she meaninglessly brushed his shoulder with her hand. " If he didn't want to go with you, he'd have said something by now. Sooner even. He's going because he like you, Yugi. And that's the truth." Yugi's heart leapt with happiness as Anzu's words repeated in his head. _**_' He likes me**...**'** He couldn't help but smile at her, feeling grateful. For what necessarily he wasn't sure. Everything. Nothing. The feeling was just there and for now it was fine.**_

**_" Thanks for telling me that, Anzu." Both of them stood there, just stood there for a moment as a kind of awkward air overtook them. Was it really so strange that both Yami's girlfriend and prospective date were bonding in this way? Or appropriate? And there was also the daunting thought that had both wondering about the other: What was going to happen _**_after** prom? Casting around for something to distract her Yugi looked back to the rack and picked up the lavander tie she'd been holding earlier. " I really like this one. Thank you for helping me pick it out." She nodded wordlessly to him. Both of them turned away and walked in seperate directions, both secretly relieved to be out of the other's presence.**_

**_No, Maybe it wasn't so appropriate after all._**

* * *

_The evidence was piling up quickly for Detective Taylor**.** ' By now I suspect that Vivian Wong was the brains of the affair, but that she herself had only the most nebulous of ideas on how one might " Get" a boy like Yugi Mutou**.** I suspect that it was she who sugguested that Broderik " Bandit" Keith and his friends make the trip to Irwin Henry's farm in north Domino**.** The thought of that trip's imagined result would have appealed to a warped sense of poetic justice, I'm sure**...**' He snapped the file closed and tossed it on the table where it slid to a steady stop in front of Rex Raptor**. **__" I'm impressed, Rex**.**" He smirked down at the boy from where he stood, Rex only continuing to glare at him**.** Punk**.** " I am very impressed: four counts of posession-with intent to sell, battery, vandalism, auto theft**...**you're parents must be very proud**.**" Now it was the kid's turn to smirk as he massaged his knuckes**.**_

_" My parents died when I was six**.**" Tristian frowned in mild confusion and Rex confidently leaned back in his chair**. **" Not so funny now, is it?"_

_" Well, it's funny odd**.**" Detective Taylor offered, his brows raised**.** " Because I just got off the phone with Louise and Terrance Raptor**.**" The smirk instantly dropped from his face to be replaced with a mix of shock and anger**. **Fuming he turned away and haughtily crossed his arms as he leaned back in the cold metal chair**. **" Both very alive, and very concerned**.**" Rex huffed though his nose, but didn't add anything further**.** Wearing a conspirator's grin Tristian walked around him and picked up the file again**. **" Hey, you ever been down to Irwin Henry's pig farm?"_

_" No**.**"_

_" Ever pal around with a guy named Bandit Keith?" A shake of the head**.**_

_" No**.**"_

_" How about Vivian Wong? Alister Moore? Anzu Mazaki? Know them?" Rex threw another glare his way, sneering at him**.**_

_" No? Well, because, see Henry got real fed up with people stealing his hogs**.**" Rex looked up in to his face and feinged innocent curiosity._

_" Really, now?"_

_" Yeah**.** So, " Ttristian gave a light, humorous laugh as he opened the folder**.** " he got one of those expensive, high-tech security systems installed**.**" The detective tilted the folder down so Rex could see the green-tinted photograph of a grinning Bandit keith, Vivian standing off just to the side smiling down at a pig, and Alister Moore watching with rapt anticipation**.** " Now look at that, huh? You can just about count the hairs on that pig's snout, can't you?" He laughed**. **Neither of them pretended to not know what was coming up next as he slid the photograph back to reveal a close-up picture of Rex Raptor, looking on nervously at something beyond the photo**.** " This, I thought was a particuarly good picture of you**.** And look!" Tristian pulled back the photo to show a green picture of Alister, Vivian, Rex and Keith standing around a large iron pen of pigs, each one of the four outlined in a white square**.** Oh, yeah**.** He was screwed now**.**_

_" There's the four of you together, looki'n pretty chummy to me**.** But**...**" He sifted thought he photos again and glanced curiously at Rex**.** Where's Anzu Mazaki?" He blinked his way out of his stunned state and frowned, confused at the detective**.**_

_" Huh?"_

_" Anzu Mazaki? Where's she?" He asked, pointing to the photo of the foursome**.** " Is she in there, or was she waiting in the car?" Did he honestly believe she was involved in this act? Hard to say**. **Anzu was a good girl...on the surface**.** But beyond it? No telling. She knew something-Tristian KNEW she did**.** But to identify whether or not Anzu was involved with Yuig's fate he had to explore every possibility**. **Even this**. **Rex shook his head uncomprehendingly and cleared his throat._

_" What are you talking about?"_

_" Well I assumed she was with you that night**.** Was she?"_

_" Dude**...**You don't know what you're talking about**.**"_

* * *

_**The night was devoid of stars, the road free of any kind of streetlights. Perfect cover. The green pick-up slowed to a stop just outside of the barn, and four people dressed in black emerged from the veichle. Bandit Keith smirked at the barn as his girlfriend, Vivian, took his hand and pulled him along wearing a giddy grin. Giggling like he'd just been exposed to laughing gas Alister jumped from the back of the truck carrying a large metal bucket and a sledgehammer. Rex frowned at the boy, mentally wondering why he always hung out with the idiot before following the group to the building. He shifted his eyes around the lot, expecting some form of security to spring out at them. What if they were caught? " H-Hey, guys? Ain't this a little much for a joke?" Keith sharply turned around and glared at the boy, who had just enough courage ( Or stubborness) to resist flinching.**_

**_" You wussi'n out on me, Raptor?" Rex laughed nervously as he quickly weighed his options. One: He could run away and leave with his hands clean ( Literally.) or he could stay and keep his dignity. _**

**_" Nah, man. I'm just sayin." He said with a shrug. To lighten the mood he shared a smirk with their leader. " I mean, it IS a good joke." Nothing further was said as the foursome crept closer to the barn. With quick, sure movements Vivian picked the lock on the chains and together she and Keith were able to open the doors. Snorting and squealing was the first thing they heard. Then the unmistakable sound of little hooves on the ground. Dozens and dozens of big, healthy pigs milled about in their pens, some eating, others simply standing around blinking curiously at their visitors. Laughing wickedly Alister dropped the bucket and proceeded to run around the cages, dragging the metal end of the hammer across the bars. The sound of clanging metal annoyed the hogs and they ran around their pens squealing and snorting in distate._**

**_" Here, piggy, piggy!" He crowed. The hogs responded by squealing louder. Looking frantically around the barn Vivian ran up to Alister and smacked him hard on the arm._**

**_" Are you TRYING to get us caught?" Though she had been whispering, her unease had been very clear. Flashing her a smile he shrugged his shoulders apologetically._**

**_" Aw, I was just havi'n some fun, Viv. No worries." She rolled her eyes as the sound of scraping metal contrasted against that of the animals. All three turned around just in time to see Bandit Keith grab hold of the rail and jump in to the pen, a shining army knife in his hand. Quickly Alister followed suit carrying the hammer with him. Keith smirked down at the pigs as he idly tossed his knife up and down, contemplating his prey. Vivian growled in her throat and leaned over the pen._**

**_" Would you just hurry up?" She whispered again. She backed away in alarm as Bandit Keith whipped around to face her, pointing the knife at her face._**

**_" You wanna do it yourself?" Her eyes wide Vivian felt it best to just stay quiet. Taking that as her answer Keith lowered his head so her could glare directly in to her eyes. " Then shut your pie hole." She met him with a haughty glare of her own before giving him a single curt nod. Alister scanned the herd until he found one of the bigges pigs he'd ever seen. _**_' That one oughtta do it**.**'** He took a deep breath and raised the hammer over his head...then lowered it, shaking his head. A sudden guilty fear had gripped him. It was just a friggi'n pig! Shaking off his fear he raised the hammer again...!**_

**_" I can't." He almost whined. A collective sigh of annoyance breathed through the group as Keith chuckled at the other boy. Licking his lips Alister gripped the handle tightly before holding it out with one arm to Bandit Keith. " You do it." The laughter stopped as Keith frowned at Alister in distaste._**

**_" You serious?"_**

**_" I ain't kiddin' ya man. I can't... Seriously, take it!" Letting his head fall back he let out a deep breath, then took the hammer._**

**_" Fine." The relief Alister felt was instant and he quickly moved to leave the pen. But Bandit Keith would have none of that. He stopped him in his tracks by pressing his fist, the knife secure in his grasp, against his chest. " But you have to cut it's throat." Alister snapped his head to the side and met Keith's smirk with wide frightened eyes. Even still he shakilly took the knife and watched with growing horror as Keith began circling the chosen hog._**

**_" Little pig, little pig, let me in." He began, his voice filled with bloodlust. " Not by the hair of my chinny, chin chin!" He swung the hammer from side to side as he stood directly in front of the animal, it's small eyes looking up at him. " Then I'll huff...and I'll puff..." He lifted the sledgehammer high over his head. " and I'll bash your brains in!" The hammer came down with a sickening crunch on to the pig's skull. With every swing the pig screamed and squealed in pain. Aound him the other animals shrieked and scurried away uselessly trying to get out of the pen. Even after the pig finally-after what seemed like an eternity-had stopped making any noise Bandit Keith continued to bludgeon the animal, blood splattering on the ground and on to his clothes rendering it to just a glistening red mass._**

**_Vivian's eyes were wide in horror, her mouth hanging open. Rex hugged himself some distance away wincing with every hit dealt. " Henry's gonna blow a gasket when he sees this." He said shakily. By now Alister was very pale and his limits had been reached. ( Especially when a bloody chunk of the pig splattered on to his sneaker.) He stumbled away from the dead thing and collaped on all fours, heaving out the contents of his stomach. Keith paid little attention to any of this but gazed at the work he'd done with morbid fascination. Even the pigs had gone silent._**

* * *

**_Well that was gross. Okay, so we're getti'n closer to prom. Wonder what they plan on doing next? And Tristian gets to interview another student! Tune in next time and please R&R. Bye!_**


	15. Prom Night

**_Hi! So it's time for the next chapter of Tribulation! Yay! Disclaimer: I do not own a thing. Damn._**

* * *

**_PROM NIGHT_**

**_It was perfect. Yugi smiled slightly at himself in the mirror as he took in his own appearance. The suit fit perfectly. He'd made no mistakes. The tie Anzu had picked out for him complimented the outfit well. He'd tried to tame his hair, but quickly gave it up as a lost cause. Still, for once...Yugi thought he looked good. ' Will Yami like it? I wonder what he's-' Bang. The door had swung open to meet the wall then slam shut again and Yugi watched through the mirror as Father stared at him in horror. " I should have known it would be red."_**_ ' The suit...'_**_ He sighed and rolled his eyes at him._**

**_" It's burgondy, Father." And so it was. The Slacks and vest were deep burgony, the lavander tie complimenting it nicely. A simple white dress shirt finished off the outfit, Unbottoned at the throat. And Yugi had lined his eyes with black eyeliner making his eyes stand out more than usual. Father shook his head in disbelief and strode over to Yugi. _**

**_" Take off the suit." He whispered feverently. Yugi glared at Father through the mirror and uttered the forbidden word._**

**_" No." He turned away from the mirror and began to fix his tie._**

**_" Take it off, Yugi. We'll go down and burn it in the incinerator together and pray for forgiveness. We'll do penance." His eyes began to sparkle with the strange, disconnected zeal that came over him at events which he considered to be tests of faith. " I'll stay home from work and you'll stay home from prom. We'll pray. We'll ask for a sign. We'll get down on our knees and ask for the penecostal fire."_**

**_" No, Father." Father reached up and pinched his own face-which left a red mark. He looked to Yugi for a reaction, saw none, and hooked his hands in to claws and slashed the left side of his face. Blood lightly lined the scratches and his eyes rolled back in to his head as he rocked back on his heels. When his eyes were right again they glowed with exaltation. " Father stop hurting yourself. Doing that isn't going to stop me either." Father screamed. He made his right hand in to a fist and struck himelf in the mouth, bringing blood. He dabbed his fingers in it, looked at it dreamily then daubed a spot on the cover of his ever-present bible._**

_**" Washed in the blood of the lamb." He whispered. " Many times, many times she and I-"**_

_**" Go away, Father." He said quietly. He looked up at Yugi, his eyes glowing. There was a terrorifying expression of righteous anger graven on his face.**_

_**" The Lord is not mocked." He snarled. " Be sure your sin will be found out. Burn it, Yugi! Cast that devil's red from you and burn it! Burn it! Burn it!" The door slammed open by itself.**_

_**" Go away." Father smiled. His bloody mouth made the smile grotesque, twisted.**_

_**" As Jezebel fell from the tower let it be with you. And the dogs came and licked up the blood. It's in the bible! It's-" His feet began to slide along the floor and he looked down at them, bewildered. The wood might have turned in to ice. " STOP THAT!" He was in the hall now. His hands caught the doorjam forone moment, then his fingers were torn loose, seemingly by nothing.**_

_**" I love you, Father." Yugi said steadily. " I'm sorry." He envisioned the door swinging shut, and the door did just that-as if encouraged by a light breeze. Carefully so as not to hurt him Yugi disengaged the mental hands he had pushed his father with. Not a second later Kengo was at the door pounding harshly on the wood. Yugi held it shut, his lips trembling.**_

_**" There's going to be a judgement!" Kengo Mutou raved. " I wash my hands of it! I tried!"**_

_**" Pilate said that." Yugi said quietly. His father went away. A minute later Yugi watched as Kengo walked down the street and off to work. " Father..." He rested his head against the cool glass. It comforted him. A little.**_

**____****

* * *

**____

_Detective Taylor sighed, rubbing the tired lines from his face with the palms of his hands. Five days and the whole investigation was going to hell. The pieces were coming together, the picture they were forming was the problem here. ' Before turning to a more detailed ananysis of prom night, it might be well to sum up what I know of Yugi Mutou, the person.' He focused hard, trying to analyzeand rationalize everything he knew-or thought he knew-to make this seem not as insane as he thought it was. ' I know that Yugi was the victim of his father's religious mania. I am now convinced that he possessed a latent telekenetic talent, commonly referred to as TK. I know that this so-called " Wild talent" is actually a hereditary trait produced by a gene that is usually recessive, if present at all. Scientists today suspect that the TK ability may be glandular in nature. I know that Yugi produced at least one demonstration of his ability as a small boy when he tried to play with another child, and when he was in an extreme situation of guilt and stress afterwards.' Tristian's mind drifted momentarily to Sada Anderson's testimony...the dancing dolls...the meteor shower..._

____

_Shaking these disturbing thoughts from his mind the detective mentally continued. ' I know that a second extreme situation of guilt and stress arose from a shower room hazing incident. It has been theorized that the resurgance of the TK ability at this point could have been caused by both psychiological factors (i.e, the reaction of the girls and Yugi himself to Miho's period.) and physiological factors. ( i.e, his fear of blood.) And finally, I know for certain that on prom night a third stress situation arose, causing the terrible events which have led to this point in the case. Should I tell my supiriors what I know-and endanger a boy, may he be living or dead, or should I compromise my badge and lie?' Groaning in frustration he slumped forward on his desk, resting his head on folded arms. Where the hell was he supposed to go from here? A soft knock to his door made him groan again and he turned his head to look at the clock on his desk. 5:37 pm. Wonderful._

_" Detective Taylor? Your next witness is here to see you!" The secretary called through the door. ' Back to the interrorigation room then, eh?' With a resigned huff he sat up straight and stretched._

____

_" Thanks, Moira! I'll be in shortly." Maybe the next witness could help. It was time-with this witnesse's testimony, to review what happened to the 409 that never made it home. ' It's time to go back to Prom night.'_

* * *

_**Yugi shifted his eyes to the clock nervously as he stood in the living room,( 7:15) the ticking serving only to agitate his nerves more with every moment passed. Father wasn't there to comfort him. ( Not that he ever would.) So he was forced to wait out the moments alone. When was he supposed to be there again? Yugi couldn't remember. Perhaps it was another joke: The final punch line, to have him there in his new suit and expensive tie, waiting there all night for a date that might never show up. **' Then again, it might not be so bad.'** He reflected. It was safer here with Father. Yugi knew that. Maybe it would be better if-** ' Stop that!'** He shook these thoughts from his mind and began pacing the floor. **_

_**He glanced at the clock again. 7:24. Restlessly, without thinking, he began to lift things with his mind, then put them back down again. The way a nervous person waiting for someone in a restaraunt might fold then unfold their napkin. He could dangle half a dozen objects in the air at one time, and not a sign of tiredness or headaches plagued him now. He kept waiting for the power to abate, but it remained at high water with no sign of warning. The other night on his way home from school he had rolled a parked car **( ' PLease God let it not be a joke.) **twenty feet down the main street curb with no stress at all. The courthouse idlers had stared at it as if their eyes would pop out, and he had stared too. But inside he was smiling. The cuckoo clock popped out of the clock and spoke once. 7:30.**_

**_He had grown a little wary of the terrific strain using the power seemed to put on his heart and lungs and internal thermostat. He suspected it would be all too possible for his heart to literally burst with the strain. It was like being in another's body and forcing him to run and run and run. You would not pay the cost yourself: The other body would. He was beginning to realize that his power was perhaps not so different from the powers of indian fakirs, who stroll across hot coals, run needles in to their eyes, or blithely bury themselves for periods up to six weeks. Mind over matter in any form is a terrific drain on the body's rescouces. 7:32. As his neves grew the debate between hope and doubt began to battle in his mind. _**

____

_' He's not coming.'_

_( Don't think about it. A watched pot doesen't boil, he'll come.)_

_' No he won't. He's out laughing at you with his friends and after a little bit they'll drive by in one of their noisy cars laughing, hooting and yelling.'_

_( No he wouldn't-Yami isn't like that.) **Miserably he began lifting the sewing machine up and down, swinging it in winding arcs though the air. 7:33.** ' Not coming.'_

_( Then I'll wreck th house.) **The thought came to him naturally and cleanly. First the sewing machine, driven though the living room wall. The couch though the window. Tables, chairs and books all flying. The plumbing ripped loose and still spurting, like arteries ripped free of flesh. The roof itself-if that were even in his power, shingles exploding up in to the night like startled pigeons-DING DONG! The dorbell had rung. **(!)_

**_CRASH! BANG! SHATTER! CLATTER! THUD! Unconsciously Yugi had been manipulating a chair, two lamps, a table, the sewing machine and the couch in the air...all of which had crashed down on the floor the moment the doorbell had rung. Outside Yami frowned in confusion as the sounds registered in his mind. Just what was going on in that house? Yugi shyly opened the door just enough so that Yami could see him, and his body could block the embarassing mess inside. How could he even explain? Yami blinked and tilted his head. " Yugi? What happened? Did the roof fall in or something?" He'd been half-joking, so he was kind of surprised when Yugi mumbled a " Yes." and slid out, closing the door securely behind him._**

**_With an easy shrug Yami just let it go and followed Yugi down the stairs of the house. When they reached the gate the two of them took the opportunity to appreciate the other's appearance. Yami looked hansome as ever in his black tuxedo, a black ribbon tied loosely around his neck. Not bowed, but knotted-as if he didn't care to bother with nicites but to make it simple. His hair was untamed as always but all of this suited him just fine. Yugi shifted nervously under his warm gaze and cleared his thoat. " You look great, Yami."_**

**_" I'm glad you think so." He took Yugi's hand and bent down to brush his lips agianst the soft skin in a gentle kiss. Straighening himself he reached up and brushed the bangs away from Yugi's face. " You look beautiful." He whispered._**

**_And he was._**

* * *

**_While those going to the Domino summer ball were gathering at the high school or just leaving pre-prom buffets, Vivian Wong and Bandit Keith were lying in a bed in a room above a local town-limits motel called the Cavalier. The sheet was thin, doing little to cover their nude bodies. She took a slow drag from her cigarette and let it out just as slowly. Keith was lying back on the headboard, staring at the wall deep in thought. Bandit Keith was unlike any other boy Vivian had ever dated. He was wild, untamed. The other boys... They began by treating her with patronizing good fellowship ( All high shool girls, no matter how good-looking, were Bush League.) and always ended up trotting after her with panting, doglike lust. If they trotted long enough and spent enough in the process, then she would let them go to bed with her. Quite often she lay pa__ssively under them, neither helping them nor hindering them until it was over._**

**_But Keith was different. He stirred desire in her like she never knew she could feel before. She glaned his way, taking in his smooth tan skin, the rock-hard muscles rippling over his body. Yes, Keith was one she would not be letting go of for some time. A sudden pounding on the door made her turn away and glare at the knob as someone tried to enter the locked room. " Hey, guys! Quatrer to eight!" It was Rex. She sighed and put out her cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand. When neither of them replied Rex banged on the door harder. " Quarter to eight!"_**

**_" I heard Ya!" Bandit Keith shouted between gritted teeth._**

**_" Then say something! God!" Rex stomped away to ready the car. Vivian chewed her lip as she thought about what the night was promising._**

**_" Maybe it's a bad idea." She wasn't sure if she was testing him or herself._**

**_" It's a good idea." He said, and a shadow of humor crossed his face as he sat up, resting his arms on bent knees. " Pig blood...for a pig."_**

**_" What?"_**

**_" Nothing. Get dressed." She did, and when they left by the back stairs she could feel a large excitement blooming, like a raptious and night-flowering vine in her belly._**

* * *

_Tristian eased himself in to the seat and tried to relax as his next witness was called in to the room. A girl looking no older than ten-eleven at the most walked in with an air of aloof curiosity. Her blonde hair swayed as she walked, her sharp green eyes watching him over the rims. " Rebecca Hawkins?" She looked around the room, seemingly taking everything in before politely sitting down in her chair, her hands folded neatly in her lap._

_" Yes, detective?"_

_" Did you know a boy named Yugi Mutou?" She shrugged and leaned forward, resting her folded arms on the table._

_" A little. I mean, we had a few classes together...but we didn't really talk much. I never understood very much why people didn't like him. So what if his dad was a religious nutter? So maybe he wasn't the most sociable person out there. He was always so nice. I kinda liked him for a while." She admitted. Tristian nodded once and leaned in._

_" Did you know Vivian wong?" Rebecca stuck her nose in the air haughtily and pursed her little lips tightly._

_" No. That snob wasn't worth keeping an agenda with. Her or her friends." She stopped hersellf, suddenly feeling self-conscious. " I'm sorry. I know it's wrong to speak of people after..." She sighed and straightened her back, her face once again netual. " No, I didn't know them." Tristian leaned back and crossed his arms in front of himself._

_" Did Vivian or her friends ever give you any indication that they were planning to harm Yugi Mutou?" Rebecca's face became very still as did the rest of her body, her mind slowly processing what the detective had just asked her._

_" You...you think prom happened because someone wanted to hurt Yugi?" She nearly shouted in disbelief. Tristian nodded to the deputy standing in the corner of the room behind them. The other man nodded oncein response and brought a clear evidence bag to the table._

* * *

_**And that's that! Whew! So things are starting to get serious, ne? Well hold on tight cuz from here on out it's gonna be a bumpy ride! Please R&R and bless your happy happiness!**_


	16. Say What You Need To

_**Hello! It's been a little while, hasn't it? SORRY! Anyways here's the next chapter of Tribulation. Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. Hope you like it!

* * *

**_

SAY WHAT YOU NEED TO

_**Yugi concentrated hard on his breathing, his mind sharp and aware. He didn't want what had happened at the house to repeat itself here. He knew his more...powerful displays were prone to appear when he was feeling strong emotions like fear, anger, agitation, or-the one he was currently expiriencing-nervousness. To have something in the limo move with no physical encouragement right now would be all he needed. He had never really given much thought to what he might tell Yami until now. What if he were to reveal his powers to him? Would Yami share his enthusiasm...or would he think he was a freak? ( Like everyone else?) No, tonight was about them. He mentally shrugged those thoughts away to be awakened again another day.**_

**_After tonight-if after tonight, Yami and he were going to see eachother ever again, then yes. He would trust Yami Asano with the power that had freed him. Empowered him. Saved him. " Yugi?" He blinked himself out of his thoughts and turned to meet Yami's confident smile, making him feel light-headed. He took Yugi's hand and held it gently. " You nervous?" Ah, so he had noticed? Yugi sighed and nodded. He didn't trust his voice right now. Yami chuckled good naturedly and gripped his hand tightly. " Don't be. Tonight, no one else matters. It's just us. Just...pretend you don't know any of them. Then they won't matter." He offered. _**

**_To Yugi the idea seemed as simple as it was astounding. Could it really be that easy for him? Could he just cast away the shadows around him and have no one-nothing else matter enough to harm him? As he took in Yami's devilishly handsome face he smiled, reassured by Yami's logic and nodded again. _**_____________' Yes. Yes I can.' _**__****__****__****____****_" Okay. Yeah, I can do this. Let's go." Yami's smile grew brighter and he opened the lemo door. Yugi made to follow but Yami held up a hand to stop him._**

________________________

**_" Just a sec." Yami exited the lemo, closed the door then walked around to Yuig's side and opened the metal blocking them from eachother. Yugi stared up appreciatively with a silent questioning behind his eyes. Yami shrugged and scratched the back of his neck nervously. " Anzu said she'd give me a home vicectomy if I wasn't a perfect gentleman tonight." They couldn't contain it. They both felt the laughter bubbling from their own lips and felt free to just let it go, beyond the stares of the many onlookers in the school's parking lot. Among them, situated somewhat apart from the other cars was a black truck. The duo inside watched in near disgust as Yami offered his hand and a shy Yugi accepted it with a smile. Vivian huffed and slouched back in the leather, her arms crossed haughtily over her breasts. Bandit Keith's eyes flickered for just a second to watch her squirm out of agitation ( Or was she nervous?) and he smirked at her, enjoying her distress._**

**_" Just stick to the plan." He consoled, his eyes drifting back to the couple currently entering the building. " Pull the rope when they start playing the school song. Pull it hard. There'll be a little slack, but not much. When you feel the bucket go...run." He watched her sharply as she nodded, and he felt his own chest tighten. Could he trust the bitch to follow though? Sure she was a hot chick, and a damn good fuck. But he wasn't about to lay his life down for her. Every person was expendable, replaceable. In his eyes Vivian Wong was no different. If she betrayed him in any way...his anger began building just thinking about it. But no-for now he had to stay cool and in control. _**

**_" Don't stick around to see what happens. You got it?" His quiet anger was punctured with a roll of her eyes and an annoyed sigh. " You got it?" He nearly growled. Vivian stared at him and intensified her glare. She wasn't stupid! _**

**_" Yes." She had tried to keep the stress from her voice but it leaked though anyway serving to ire Keith more._**

**_" If you get caught...and even mention my name..." Her breath caught in her thoat from the deadly way he glared at her, his hand gripping her wrist so hard she could feel her bruise already blooming. Her eyes widened as he leaned in to her, a breath away from her face. " I'll kill you."_**

**_" Keith, just-would you stop freaking out already?" Her fear had kicked her in to the only defense mechanism she knew: Act tough, and play a little dumb. " And let go of my arm! It hurt, Keith. Stop messing around!" But even as he spoke again she knew he was not even close to kidding._**

**_" I'm serious. This is a criminal assault." The threat for the both of them was there. Keith could go back to juvy, but he would kill Vivian for betraying him before he lawyer daddy could even blink._**

**_" Okay." She'd said this slowly, her smile hiding her fear. Satisfied they both relaxed and laughed quietly in the darkness. "This is going to be good." She purred._**

_________________________

* * *

_

**_Yugi took in the sight of the gym in wonder. The ceiling had been decked out in bright little lightls, the flourescence bouncing off the stars the craft-club might have made, the context being of some kind of holographic paper. The " stars" were accompanied by a black cloth, so that he could almost believe it was a true night's sky. The far wall had turned in to a window to Egypt herself. A tall, golden pyramid sparkled in the light of the moon as the nile rushed downstream. Running across the landscape were two horses. The tabled were draped in a gauzy white fabric, and the buffet table was on the back of a sphynx, made from wood and paper mache', if Yugi had to guess. All in all it was a beautiful setting. He felt fine...until Yami began guiding him through the room. All around the other students were either gaping openly at them, or sneaking glances behind their backs.________________________________________How was he supposed to do this? How was he supposed to interact with these people? _**_________________________________________________' Just pretend you don't know any of them. Then they won't matter' _

**_____Yami's voice came back to his mind and he closed his eyes, inhaling deep. _**_____' I can do this...'_**_____ He opened his eyes and was suprised at the couple approaching them: Miho and Duke. Miho's hair was in it's traditional bow-topped ponytail but it had been curled for tonight. Both her bow and her dress were light blue, the dress being a strapples silk ensemble which gatered at her left side and hung down to her ankles._** _**Duke was dressed in a full **__**suit, his button-down shirt dark green and the suit an off cream color. Both of them looked great and he was very surprised by Miho. " Yugi?" Her voice could not contain her disbelief. Her eyes were wide in shock as she looked him up and down. " Wow, you look really great!" He smiled and nodded respectfully to her.**_

_**" You too." Duke and Yami high-fived in greeting and clasped hands.**_

_**" Yami Asano. Damn you look good!" He laughed. Yami smirked and leaned forward sugguestively.**_

_**" Too good, Devlin?" Miho and Yugi both laughed at the surprised look on Duke's face. Miho playfully swatted Yami on the arm and put her hand on her hip.**_

_**" You tryi'n to steal my man?" Yami snickered quietly, not answering her question. Yugi let a confident mask fall on his face as he smiled at Miho from Yami's side.**_

_**" If they decide to run away together, I'll dance with you." Both Duke and Miho let out surprised laughs as Yami chuckled softly behind him, making Yugi's spine tingle. How did he do that? How was Yami always able to give him such sensations even without touching him? His thoughts were pulled away from Yami as Miho ran a hand down his arm, eyeing his suit.**_

_**" That suit looks great, Yugi. Where'd you get it?" Lightly blushing at her compliment he gave her a small shrug.**_

_**" I made it." She gasped and smiled in genuine surprise.**_

**_" Shut up!" Yugi frowned, not comlpetely understanding why she would tell him to be quiet. He was just about to tell HER to ' Shut up' when she laughed. " Seriously you made that! It's so cool! How'd you do that?" A little thrown by her boisterous manner he cleared his thoat managed a smile. Maybe she was trying to cover up just how awkward this meeting between them really was?_**

**_" I've had lots of sewing practice. It's a really simple pattern." A sudden flash of movement made her sigh heavily and Miho took Duke's hand. " Oh, God. Here comes Rebecca. Life's too short!" She sang as both Duke and Miho waved to Yugi and Yami ( Duke's eyes rolling in what one could assume was annoyance) as the two of them hurried off. Catching the slightly confused look on Yugi's face Yami smiled down at him and gripped his hand. Leaning to his ear his breath as he spoke made Yugi's skin tickle and he blushed. _**

**_" It was a compliment." He supplied. Yugi didn't quite understand how ( Who tells someone to be quiet while they're complimenting them?)but nodded anyways. Before he really had time to breathe Rebecca Hawkins ran up to them, dressed in a pretty light pink velvet dress the hem reaching her knees. When she reached them her face showed just as much surprise as Miho and Duke's._**

**_" Yugi?" She gasped. Recovering quickly she smiled and looked him over. " I...wow you look...wow. I'm so happy you guys came." Yugi nodded his thanks as Rebecca fidgeted on the spot, torn between wanting to say more and wanting to run for fear she may blush in front of him. " I-um...I gotta go! You guys have fun!" With that she ran off to meet Mr. Johnson by the stage. Yugi turned to Yami and tilted his head curiously._**

**_" What was that about? Why are they trying so hard?" Yami shook his head and led Yugi to a vacant table._**

**_" I guess they feel like they have to be nice. Maybe they feel guilty. Whatever it is, let's count it as a good thing-less hassle. Let's just have a good time." Yugi smiled up at him as they both pulled out a chair and sat down together._**

**_" Okay." Unknown to them, behind the stage Seto Kaiba paced nervously waiting for his date._**

**_" Seto?" He turned around as Joey came in from the back stage entrance, dressed in a standard black tux and tie. He had no vest to cover his white button-up shirt, just a black jacket-enough to make him presentable yet not overdone. He easily looked like he could be attending the dance rather than chaperoning. Seto was dressed in a pure white three piece suit, with gleaming gold buttons and a perfectly pressed light blue dress shirt and white tie. His hair was perfectly combed as always...and his blue fire eyes almost smolderd in the dark as they moved slowly over Joey. He walked quietly over to the teen and took his hand. Seto smiled softly at him and without words-because none were needed for the two at that moment-they pulled eachother in to an embrace and kissed deeply. They stayed this way for some time, pouring their passion in to the other until they were out of breath. " I have to go. Gotta keep up appearances an' all."_**

**_Seto nodded in understanding and pulled away from the older man. " Save a dance for me."_**

**_" Promise." They held their hands tightly together before regrettably letting go. Seto exited from the left of the stage, slipping seamlessly in to the crowd as Joey Wheeler ducked down to the right. He swiped down whatever wrinkles might be on his black jacket and walked calmly out on to the floor. He very nearly fell over at the sight of Yugi sitting at one of the tabes...smiling...next to Yami Asano. Wasn't he Anzu's boyfriend? Confusion flittering over his face he walked forward as Yami got up from the table, giving Yugi a warm smile. As he walked away Joey strode over to Yugi, smiling though his surprise. " Yugi?"_**

**_" Hi Coach Wheeler. You look good." He said shyly. _****_Joey's smile turned in to a grin as he straightened his tie playfully, making Yugi chuckle as he stated his claim confidently._**

**_" I know. But hey-you look great too, buddy."_**

**_" Oh...thank you. I mean...I know you probably don't really mean it but thanks." Joey rolled his eyes and shook his head with a sort of amused exhasperation at him._**

**_" For God's sake Yugi take the compliment. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." And Yugi could tell Mr. Wheeler was being honest. This man was one of the few adults he actually liked and trusted. So he smiled at him and said a quiet ' thank you' as the coach guestured to the empty seat next to the boy. _**

**_" Mind if I sit?" As Yugi shook his head Joey spun the seat around so he could straddle it, resting his arms on the back of the chair. " I rememba my prom: My date brought a toy gun so we could pose like Bonnie an' Clyde." He snickered. Yugi laughed as he pictured it. Mr. Wheeler, dressed in a pin-striped suit and fadora hat with a gun in his hand. When he calmed down a bit Yugi leaned on the table and stared inquizitively at the coach._**

**_" She sounds like fun. So what happened?" _**

**_" Ah," Joey shrugged as he rested his chin on his hands wearing a tired smile. " 'da cops arrested 'er for bringi'n it in. I spent 'da rest a 'da night just danci'n wit random people...sampli'n everythin' the buffet had at my table until my mom picked me up." Yugi's smile fell and he sighed sympathetically. He sat up, arms resting on the table._**

**_" I'm sorry." Joey shook his head and waved a dismissive hand._**

**_" Nah. Forget about it, Yug. Just a dance. I mean...yeah, prom's special an all. But, not THAT special." Joey sat up and leaned back a little, his hands supporting him as he stretched in the chair. " Least ways not in my opinion." The silence hung between them-and the lack of noise began making Joey slightly nervous. He cleared his throat loudly and began fishing for another topic. His failed love life wasn't the happiest topic. Who's was? " Soooo...you excited about graduation?" Yugi bit his lip in thought before giving him a shrug._**

**_" I dunno."_**

**_" Huh. I for one couldn't wait to graduate." Yugi's eyes lit up and his brows rose in surprise._**

**_" Really?"_**

**_" Oh, yeah. I couldn't wait ta get outta there. I hated high school." Yugi let out an exhasperated sigh and looked around before settling his eyes back on his teacher._**

**_" Oh, God... Me too. I hate it here, and I know I'm not supposed to say that but I do. I hate it so much." Joey laughed good-naturedly and smirked at the boy._**

**_" Preach it to 'da choir." He coughed a little in his throat and eyed Yugi playfully. " No offense." Yugi smiled and shook his head as Mr. Wheeler continued. " Jus' rememba: Nothi'n dat happens up until now matters afta graduation, kay? Nothi'n. Well, " Coach Wheeler shifted his position on the chair as he let his hands grip the sides lightly for support. " 'cept stuff like studyi'n an...good grades. Jus' take what ya want and leave 'da rest behind ya. An' hey! You neva have ta see any a these people again if ya don' want to." Yugi blinked in curious surprise as this was revelaed to him. It had never occured to him that there was more possible than these people. _**_' And Father...' **Yugi tilted his head back and exhaled with relief.**_

_**" Really? I don't?"**_

_**" No. Oh! But I highly recomment a ten year reunion." He snickered. The smile was contagious and Yugi was laughing lightly at the coache's excitement.**_

_**" Why?"**_

_**" Cuz everyone changes." Joey leaned in with a conspirator's eye and winked. " An' not always for 'da betta. People will say: ' Oh my God! So-an-so hasn't changed at all!' But 'dere lyin' 'dere asses off. Like..." Joey scanned the room carefully looking for a good example. Soon he spotted a good one and guestured to Yugi's left. " See dose girls?" Yugi turned his head and easily found who Coach Wheeler was talking about. Three beautiful brunettes were clustered together, their dresses looking as expensive as a house their looks flawless and their confidence evident. From the make-up carefully painted on their faces to the curls of their hair they looked perfect. Beauty incarnate. Many of the boys in the room were eyeing them appreciatively, perhaps even building up the courage to ask one to dance? " 'Dey are at their peak. 'dey'll neva be more pretty, or more popular den dey are now. An' in ten years...they'll be fat."**_

_**Yugi and Joey laughed together. " An 'da good looki'n boys will be bald...da jocks'll have beer bellies-it's fantastic!" He laughed. Yugi laughed again as well, just imagining it all made his insides tickle. Gasping he wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes as Joey cloughed to clear his throat of it's tightness. " An guess what? 'Dose who were miserable..." he eyed Yugi pointedly as he said this, the boy watching his with nervous yet curious eyes. " Turn out jus' fine." Yugi smiled brighter as Joey reached over and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. " So jus' enjoy yaself, kay?" Yugi nodded confidently back to him. Maybe...maybe things could really work out for him in the end. **_

_**The thought that one day soon he could leave everyone behind sent his spirits soaring. But what about Yami? Would he have to leave him behind? And speaking of which- " Coach Wheeler?" Yami had returned to the table and set the drinks down as eh regarded his teacher with an easy smile.**_

_**" Hey Yami. Say, can we talk?" Confusion slightly altring his features Yami kept the smile in place as he nodded. Joey stood up from the table and togehter the two walked just out of earshot and the smile fell instantly from Joey's face. He knew Yami was over all a good kid. But he also knew who he hung out with. Staring him down both became serious as Joey leaned in. " You do anythi'n ta hurt that boy, I'll see you expelled." He growled. Yami met his eyes with a determined stare.**_

_**" Believe me, that's the last thing on my mind. I would never hurt him. I promise." And they came to a mutual understanding. Before Yami walked off Joey held him back by the arm.**_

_**" Stick to da slow songs. He'll only embarass himself if he tries ta dance to anythi'n fast." With a final nod to the coach Yami walked back to the table and sat down next to Yugi, his easy smile back in place. It was good to know Yugi had such a good friend in his corner, but to be honest...the man scared him just a little. Yugi's face then altered as the slightest hints of a frown lined his brow, taking in Yami's slightly nervous expression. Had the coach said something to upset Yami?**_

_**" Everything okay?" Yami shook his head and smiled brightly, making him suddenly feel light-headed.**_

_**" Yeah. No worries." It was then that divine intervention took place. The lights dimmed ever-so-slightly as the meoldy from the DJ's corner slowed down to a soft, easy melody. " Yugi...would you like to dance with me?" At once the nerves came back in a rush and he timidly shook his head.**_

_**" N-No. I mean-yes I would like to, but I can't dance." Yami laughed quietly and leaned forward to Yugi so close he could almost feel the heat of Yami's body.**_

_**" It requires no skill. Just let me lead you, and everything will be fine. Promise." All it took was for Yami to take his hand. Yugi felt the nervousness go and a natural feeling of peace overtook him. As long as he was with Yami then he knew for certain he would be fine. Yugi smiled softly and nodded. Together they stood from the table and walked out on to the dance floor. Yugi found it very easy to ignore the stares tossed his way from the others as he took his place in Yami's arms, wrapping his own around Yami's shoulders, hands resting at his neck. The way Yami held him, his hands on Yugi's hips made his body heat up with both pleasure and embarassment. Together they fell in to a steady pace, swaying back and fourth in something like a circle the way everyone else was doing. That confident smirk Yami was infamous for came back with a vengance on his handsome face, making him smile as well. After all, Yami's smile was such an infectious thing. " See? Nothing to it."**_

_**" Thank you, Yami." Thought they danced in a crowd the atomosphere around them had changed so much that the pair felt like they were dancing alone. And that was okay. It was perfect. Yugi stared deeply in to Yami's beutiful crimson eyes and tried hard not to feel light-headed. **_

_**" For what?" He asked smoothly.**_

_**" For being my friend, taking me to prom. For treating me like a real person." His smile became sad then. " I know that you don't like me...like that. Like Anzu..." He sighed softly, but kept the smile in place. For him. " But I want you to know...that I'm happy that I got to be your date tonight." Yami's smirk had transformed to become the most gentle, caring smile that only one in love might wear and Yugi's heart skipped a beat as Yami pulled him closer.**_

_**" And I'm happy I got to share this with you, Yugi. Because you're the bravest, most honest person that I know and caring of heart. And that's why," He leanded down, his lips hovering over Yugi's own. Both hearts were beating rapidly, perfectly synced together as he whispered against his lips. " I love you." It was something he'd known from the first moment they met, and it took until this dance-this moment for Yami to understand this. And for him to tell his to the boy in his arms. Together they closed the distance between them and their lips met in a kiss. It was so gentle, yet filled with so much passion and fire that both boys felt their spirits jump as they held echother in their arms. Neither one wanted to let go. And as much as they wanted to stay that way the need for oxegen took it's toll all too soon and they broke apart panting slightly, their faces flushed due to their deprived lungs and the intensity of their kiss.**_

_**They could only stare at eachother with wonder, basking in their newfound love as the song continued. Both had been standing still for quite some time. They held eachother's hands tenderly, only taking in their feelings of wholeness, of being complete as the other students danced around them each sharing their own moments with their other. None of them knew they only had two hours left to live.**_

**_

* * *

_**

__

__

The detective opened the evidenc bag and dumped the contents on to the table and Rebecca shrunk in to _herself. __" You guys actually touched those? They're probably swimming in disease!"_

_" Do you know what they are?" Tristain asked her patiently. Rebecca nodded slowly as she settled herself down in the seat again. Rebecca nodded and looked from the papers back to the detective's face._

_" They're prom ballots: I zeroxed them myself." Tristain nodded in acknowledgement and pused them toward her. To her credit Rebecca didn't shrink away this time._

_" According to these, Sam and Jason won." She met his stare bermused at this information, the gist of what he was trying to say working in her mind. Just what was this man insinuating? Did he think she'd cheated the votes somehow?_

_" No way! Mr. Johnson checked my work! Yami and Yugi won fair and square." Tristian gave her a weary yet knowing smirk._

_" I'm guessing it was by a landslide." She shifted uncomfortably against his gaze, feeling suddenly uneasy._

_" Well, yeah."_

_" And that didn't seem suspicious to you?" Rebecca shrugged and shook her head._

_" I just figured they were pity votes." If only. Tristain stood up from his place and walked around to lean against the cool metal of the desk, looking at the scattered ballots on the table with her. If only that were the case. So much of this was blindingly obvious, with so many different ways this dance could have gone. From the first day Yami Asano had met Yugi Mutou, to the day Anzu Mazaki had met him in the mall. Thete were so many different avenues these kids could have taken...then maybe the disaster might never have happened. He shook his head and gave her a hard, imploring stare._

" They weren't pity votes, Rebecca. Somebody switched th ballots." She stared down at the papers, her mind processing this information slowly...and her eyes widened in horror.

___

* * *

_

**_Done! Okay, so we're getting to the truth now. Just what DID happen on prom night? THE ANSWER WILL SOON BE REVEALED! Please R&R and tune in next time for the next chapter!_**


	17. Tribulation

_****__****_

_****_

_**Hello! I know I took my sweet time updating...but that's because I was depressed. My cat decided to play with the computer cables while I was typing a few weeks ago...and the computer was unplugged...and I lost the whole chapter! I was like...80% done with it, too! Good thing I had most of it already written down. Still, I was depressed and I didn't feel like typing. But I'm better now and so is this chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

TRIBULATION

Rebecca Hawkins Tapped the microphone smartly, then cleared her throat her voice calm and professional. " Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" The students ignored her. Frowning in annoyance she cleared her thoat louder and spoke with more force, still straining to be polite. " Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention?" Nothing. It was then that Mr. Johnson decided to take pity on the girl. He picked up the stand, microphone and all. There were just some times tha being polite just wouldn't cut it.

" SHUT UP!" The entire gym went silent. Satisfied he placed the stand and mic back down to Rebecca's level with a satisfied smirk. She smiled gratefully and all the attention was focused on her again.

" Please take your seats. It's time for the voting to start. We're going to vote for the king and quen!" She called jovially in to the electic piece.

" This contest insults women!" Ceceilia Ward called from the crowd.

" It insults men, too!" Was Jaden Yuki's response. There was general laughter thoughout the gym and Ceceilia remained bashfully silent. She'd made her token protest. Yami took Yugi by the hand and pulled him through the crowd to their table, Miho and Duke already waiting for them. Alister Moore and a few other members of the honor society were passing around the ballots. As he gave the four their slips he winked in Yugi's direction.

" Good luck!" Then he walked away, leaving Yugi feeling slightly confused. And worreid. Shaking this off he proceeded to read the nominees for the evening.

__

' Jaden Yuki and Johan Yamori...Cecelia Ward and Max Pegasus...Sam Macall and Jason Morgan...Yami Asano and Yugi Mutou...WHAT!'** He read the names again...and again. There was no mistaking it.**

**__****__******

****

**" Yami...we're on here." His voice was little more tha a whisper. Yami laughed quietly and tapped his own ballot against the table.**

**" Yeah...I saw that. The school votes for single candidates and their dates get sort of shanghaied in to it. So welcome aboard." Yugi bit his lip nervously and glanced up from his ballot.**

**" Should we decline?" Yami offered him an easy shrug in response.**

**" I think we should give it a try. It might be fun."**

**" Yeah!" Duke leaned over the table to Yugi. " Who can say no to this handsome mug?" He asked, tapping Yami's cheek. He muttered a thanks as Duke continued to lay down the plan. " See, if you win all you do is sit up there on those cheap-ass thones for the school song...and look like a jackass. Then you get your picture taken for the yearbook so everyone can see you looking like a jackass. Then you get to lead a dance and retain bragging rights for the remainder of the year. Easy!" Yugi nodded asbsent-mindedly as he fixed his eyes on the names again.**

**" Who do we vote for? They're more your crowd than mine." A dry, sarcastic laugh escaped his lips. " Not like I really have one." Yami leaned over so that his lips were just to Yugi's ear. His breath tickled his skin and made Yugi blush.**

**" Let's vote for ourselves. To the devil with false modesty." Yugi laughed out loud and clapped a hand over his mouth. To him the sound was foreign, but to Yami his laugheter was like the chimes of sweet bells. Before he could think Yugi had checked off the fourth box on the ballot. The tiny pencil broke in his hand and he gasped. A splinter had scratched the pad of her index finger, and a tiny bead of blood welled on the tip. Yami's eyes flickered from Yugi's face to his hand. " You hurt yourself?"**

" N-No. I just pricked my finger is all. Stupid me." He tried to smile and laugh it off, but both were difficult. He would always hate the sight of blood. His discomfort was obvious to Yami, who sought to rememdy this in his own special way. Yami took his hand and Miho and Duke laughed as Yugi's blush returned tenfold when Yami brought his finger to his lips and sucked lightly on the tip before kissing it gently. " All better?" He asked silkily. Yugi could only manage a nod and Duke punched Yami lightly in the arm.

" Save it for the bedroom, Asano!" Before he could retort Valon made his own round to the table and collected everyone's ballots. Yugi couldn't help but feel a little hopeful. He knew it was a long shot but that didn't stop him from crossing his fingers under the table. What no one saw was Valon passing Alister by the buffet table. No one saw Valon drop a good number in the trash...and Alister drop just as much in the box. The votes were taken to the chaperone's table, where Rebecca, Joey Wheeler, Mr. Johnson and Mr. Hawkins began counting the votes. The band played catchy fill-in music as they worked, the school's assistant principal Mr. Darts watching with sharp eyes. Two piles were steadily growing larger than the rest. Mr. Hawkins finished and all four of them took turns counting the two biggest piles, which looked about the same. Once they were done they put their heads together, conferrd, then counted once more.

Joey's amber eyes filled with suspicion as the winner was decided among them. Not that he wasn't happy for the kids-God knows they needed this. But still...all the same...why so suddenly? Mr. Johnson thumbed the ballots once more like a card shark about to deal a round of poker, then gave them to Rebecca who skipped off to write down the results. Then Rebecca ran up to the mic again and the band finsihed with a flourish to gain their attention. This time she needed no help silencing the crowd. " The results are in! Our winners are..." She opened the gold envelope and read... " Yami Asano and Yugi Mutou!" Many shocks and gasps filled the gym. Joey clapped loudly, starting a rippling effect that carreid though the gym. Soon everyone was on their feet cheering for their kings. Yugi sat there numbly, unable to take everything in at one time. Was this real? Yami looked to Yugi and smiled gently. He reached out a hand and together they stood up and made their way to the stage.

The school's song began playing in the backround as Rebecca ushered them on to the stage. " You guys look so awsome!" Yugi smiled shyly at her and together they stood on the stage, the lights nealy blinding them. In the rafters Vivian and Keith were watching them with the eyes of preadators anticipating their prey. Vivian couldn't believe it. It was all so perfect. Her voice was shaky when she spoke. Whether it be from fear, excitement or even a combination of both even she was not sure.

" Oh my God it's working."

_**

* * *

**_

The knife slipped from the whetstone, and in an instant it had sliced the cup of his palm below the thumb. He looked at the cut. It bled slowly, thickly from the open lips of the wound running out of his hand and spotting the worn linoleum of the kitchen floor. Good then. It was good. The blade had tasted flesh and let blood. He did not bandage it but tipped the flow over the cutting edge, letting the blood dull the balde's sharp glimmer. Then he began to sharpen again heedless of the droplets which splattered his blue button-up shirt. But this didn't matter to him. The means to the end was a greater concentration than anything else.

___' If thine right eye offend thee, pluck it out.' **It was a hard scripture, but it was also sweet and good. A fitting scrioture for those who lurked in the doorway to the shadows and darkness of Sin's playgrounds. The Lord was not mocked. In the house the black forest cuckoo clock began to strike ten and Kengo Mutou smiled.**_

* * *

_____****__**Anzu Mazaki bit her lower lip, not paying attention to the romantic comedy she was supposed to be watching. Why did she feel so uneasy? Ever since Yami had left she'd had the worst feeling...like she may never see him again. Why? Letting out a shuddering sight she rubbed at the small cold bumps on her arms and made her way to the kitchen window. The stars were bright. The night was clear. The moon was shining with a lovely blue-silver light on her face, making her eyes glow as she stared out at the world. It was all she could do as she felt the nameless sort of fear growing in her like an infant coming to dreadful term. But this was silly! She shouldn't be afraid of the fact that Yami and Yugi had gone to prom. So why was she? The digital clock on the microwave read 10:07.**_

* * *

_____****______****______****__**Yugi was smiling brightly as Yami waved to their " Fans" with jesting mockery. It was all so perfect. If only Father could see them now. No one was laughing. No one was singleing him out for being the different one, the weird one. They were all applauding now. For him. In the audience Miho cheered so loud she could feel her throat becoming raw. Duke was clapping with his hands high in the air, cheering just as loud. Above everyone Vivian's hands were trembling harshly as she held the chord tightly in her hands. Perhaps it was divine intervention, or luck, maybe it could even be chalked up to intuition. Call it what you want...that something caught Miho's attention and encouraged her to look to her left. Alister and Valon were watching the royals with eager anticipation, their eyes flickering from the boys on stage to something on the celiling. (?) She followed their line of vision to something strange. A metal bucket? A rope? With a feeling of dread she followed the rope...to Vivian's pale, taut face and almost posessed stare fixated on the two kings.**_

_____****______****______****__**Bandit Keith grit his teeth though he was smiling at the perfectness of it all. " Pull it now."**_

_____****______****______****__**" Shut up." She hissed. But what was stopping her? Her hands gripped the rope tighter as she swallowed what felt like a fresh jumbo marshmallow down her thorat. Keith circled around to her other side and smirked at her.**_

_____****______****______****__**" I'm not gonna pull it for ya, Babe. This...This is your thing. That damn bucket," He pointed one leather-clad finger to the gear of their prank. " can stay up there until graduation for all I care." It only took three seconds for Miho to realize what was happening, her mouth opening in to a cry that no one could hear. A sudden, smotherd sound that could have been a half-scream flew from Vivian's lips and she leaned forward pulling violently on the chord with both hands. It came loose with slack for a moment, making her think that Keith had been having her on all this time and the rope was attached to nothing but air. Then it snubbed tight, held for a second...then came though her palms harshly leaving a thin burn.**_

_____****______****______****__**" I..." She began. The music came to a jangling, discordant halt. For a moment ragged voices continued oblivious, then they stopped. There was a beat of silence and someone screamed. Silence again. They stared at eachother frozen in the dark, frozen by the actual fact as thought never could have been done. Her very breath turned to glass in her throat. Then, inside the laugher began.**_

_____****______****______****__**

* * *

**_

From The Testimony Of Rebecca Hawkins

______________

___________________"... and it happened so quickly that no one really knew what was happening. We were all standing and applauding as they played the school song. Then-I was just behind them by the thrones where their crowns and flowers were waiting for them. There was a sparkle as the big lights over the stage apron reflected on something metallic. All at once there was a huge red splash in the air. Some of it hit the mural and ran in long drips. I knew right away before it even hit them it was blood. They were dranched. Yugi got it the worst. He looked just like someone had dipped him in a bucket of red paint. He just stood there. He never moved. The band that was playing by the stage got splatterd. Ethan Lovett, the lead guitarist of the band had a white and black guitar. That was spalttered too. I heard my friend Ceceilia scream in the crowd and then the swinging bucket fell. It hit the drummer square in the head and he fell over. It sounded like a gong as it hit him._

That made someone laugh. It wasn't a nervous laugh or a funny laugh. It raw and hysterical and awful. That started the others going and some people in the crowd just busted up. I could see them all from the stage. Some were laguhing, some were just in shock, then some were looking between Yami and Yugi to the people laughing like... " What the hell?" And Alister kept syaing something about a pig-it was hard to hear him. Then Miho stormed up to him and BAM! Smacked him clear across the face. It was a loud smack...and that's when Yugi seemed to wake up.

* * *

___________________**He'd been holding his breath as the liquid fell. Now as he breathed it was like the first breath of life filling him with that awful metallic smell and oh God he- **' I...COVERED IN IT!'** Yugi raised his shaking hands in front of his face. He didn't see past that. He didn't see Yami glaring furiously though the crowd. Didn't hear him yelling, calling out who's sick idea was this or hear Mr. Johnson attempting to call order to the crowd. But he did hear the laughter. The laugher was like grinding stones to his nerves and his hands shook with fear, anger and revulsion at his present state. He could hear Alister screaming at him: " SUUWEEE! PIG, PIG, PIG! SUUWEEE!" Angrily Miho stormed over to both him and Valon, who was doubled-over in hysterics. She pulled back her hand and SLAP! The sound of flesh hitting flesh **( Was she as good at it as Father?)** Made his blood boil. Liars. Tricksters. Decievers. All of them. Yugi's visison seemed to introvert in itself as his hands settled to his sides, his body ridgid and his fingers perfectly straight. Yami had turned to Yugi...and was stunned at the look of...well, NOTHING on his face. **_

___________________**Somehow that scared him more than a glare or shout from him may ever do. It had taken a moment for Coach Wheeler to pull himself together from the shock, but now he was charging up the steps along side Miho and Duke to Yugi. Duke ran up to Yami and uselessly tried to wipe the splattered blood on the right side of his face with a napkin. " Dude! What the hell was that?"**_

**_" I don't know. But whoever did this will pay dearly." He didn't know what he was going to do, but this would not get by. When Yami truned to Yugi again, his eyes were filled with concern. " Yugi?" He called. The boy didn't respond. Miho shook his arm and tearfully looked in to blank eyes._**

_**" Yugi? Can you hear me?" Joey gently pushed her aside and took him by the shoulers, snapping his fingers in his face.**_

_**" Yugi! Buddy-look at me! Yugi!" To him their voices sounded slow and distant, distorted and he could barely see them though the darkness overwhelming his vision. As the metaphorical dam of anger, fear, hate and hurt finally shattered to millions of pieces the pupils of his eyes dialated so greatly it took over the violet his irises held. His eyes were completely black. A sudden wave like invisible water hit everyone in the room, making the breath leave their bodies then return so quickly one might have thought they were preparing to hold their breath then stopped at the last second. Flex. all three doors in the gymnasium closed. Flex. The lights overhead began to tremble and the floor shook the tables and the students horribly. They ran to the exits, pounding on the doors crying and screaming. Valon shoved the students out of his way and tackled the west-side door, the impact opening the metal just enough for him to slip and arm though. He might have been able to slide out...had Yugi not noticed him. Flex. The door snappd shut with such a force his arm was severed from the shoulder.**_

_**Valon screamed out in pain as blood shot from his shoulder, emitting more screams from those caught in the spray. In thirty seconds the pain and blood loss made him collapse. In seven he blead to death. Alister was banging on one of the doors so hard his palms were bruised. In his fear and rage he turnd to Yugi who stared out ahead at nothing. " YOU!" He charged forward-and fell as a table flew from the floor to knock him down. Flex. One of the overhead lights came down in a trickle of sparks and partially crushed his skull. His face was blank as Yugi's now, his eyes downcast as if watching the blood leak from his own mouth even in death. Yami watched these things in horror. Who was doing this? All he knew was he had to get Yugi out-and fast. " Yugi! We have to go, now!" He tugged on Yugi's arm. Flex. He was shoved back but not hard enough to make him fall. What in the world? In the process of Alister's death the sparks from the falling light caught on to the streamers igniting them with flame.**_

_**The streamers fell on to the cloth-covered tables and soon the gym was ignited in orange-red flames. Mr. Johnson quickly grabbed the microphone and tried to gain their attention again. " NOBODY PANIC! EVERYONE MOVE TO THE CENTER OF THE GYM AN-" He never got to finish that sentence. Yugi didn't like the noises the principal made **( We're all very sorry about this, Yuki.)** and narrowed his eyes. Flex. The emergency water sprinklers came to life and water rained down on the students drenching them from above. Flex. The microphone's wire split just enough to allow a few drops of water to fall in the cable. The principal's voice cut off as his body jerked and shook, his teeth gritting against the pain. He was dead before he hit the floor. Flex. The water pipe broke and the sprinklers shuf off, the water escaping everywhere now. **_

_**" Yugi..." Yami whispered. Somehow, he didn't know how, Yugi was doing this. " Yugi! Please. stop!" **_

**_" Yami! We gotta move now!" Duke took Yami's upper arm and began dragging him away. He glared at his friend and yanked the appendage out of his grasp._**

**_" You go! I have to get to Yugi! I'll meet you later." He coughed as he inhaled smoke. Both knew this was a grim promise to make with no garuntees. Still they knew what the other had to do. Duke nodded to Yami then took Miho's hand and ran off the stage with her. " Yugi we have to leave!" _**_**He was ignored. Below them Rebecca was crying in fear, running uselessly around the gym trying to find a way out. **__**In her fear she ran head-long in to Coach Wheeler who caught her by the arms and held her close. " Mr. Wheeler help me! I don't wanna die!" Joey looked her in the eyes and shook her once to make her focus. Now was not the time to panic.**_

_**" You come with me, kay?" Joey turned around, still holding her as he called out. " EVERYBODY COME WITH ME!" Where was Seto? As he pushed though the crowd his eyes searched frantically for both his lover and a way out. A flash in his periphial vision made him turn right. The glow of the fire's flame flickered off the metal grate of the air vent. That was it! Quickly he led Rebecca, Miho, Duke, and the ten others who would eventually survive to the duct. " Someone get me a chair!" One of the boys grabbed an abandoned chair from an overturned table as Joet pulled and yanked on the grate. Flex. Somewhere in his mind Yugi was aware that the only teacher who'd ever been kind to him was in danger. **_

_**Four screws in the grate loosened then fell to the soaking floor. With a final tug Joey wrenched the grate free. " OKAY! LET'S MOVE!" He jumped down from the chair and helped the kids one by one in to the venilation duct. On stage Yugi was watching them run. What might have been going though his mind then even he would not be able to recall in later days. He was working on survival instinct and anger. That was all he knew at the moment. Flex. The accumulated water on the stage pulled away and fell to the floor making the stage completely dry. Beside him Yami balled his hands into fists. What happened now didn't matter. All he knew was the fire was spreading quicky. He could smell burnt meat, meaning some people had already been ended by the fire. He coughed harshly as the smoke assaulted his lungs. His eyes were watering with the sting and he was beginning to feel light-headed. He put an arm over his face and took Yugi's hand, pulling him hard but the boy was like granite.**_

_**" Yugi! I love you." Slowly he turned his head, the emotionless mask still in place. " I need you to live. Please. Come with me." A single tear fell from Yugi's eyes running down his bloody cheek. Flex. Yami was displaced from his side and thown in the air, then crashed though one of the gym's high windows and landed outside on the school's front lawn, hitting his head hard on the stone depicting the shcool's name. It was there that he finally passed out on the grass safely away from the carnage. Inside Joey was running frantically through the gym past the throng of screaming people. On stage Yugi slowly began walking down the steps, the water flying from his feet.**_

_**" SETO! SETO, WHERE ARE YOU!"**_

_**" JOEY!" The brunette stumbled over someone's body and shoved his way though the mass of people. They embraced tightly, sharing a hard, hurried kiss as the fire grew around them. Joey pulled away and took Seto Kaiba by the wrist. **_

_**" We gotta go! C'mon! I found a way outta here!" Together they ran back to the open air duct...just as the supporing wires of the digital basketball score board were snapped away by nothing one by one. If that thing fell...and with all of this water... Joey cupped his hands over his mouth. " EVERYBODY OFF DA FLOOR!" The score board sparked as it jerked down with three lost wires. He looked to the stage where Yugi watched the proceedings. " YUGI!" Flex. Another wire snapped and quickly Joey jumped on the chair, and the furniture tipped over. Joey just managed to grab the ledge and held on for dear life. " Seto, hurry!" Kaiba jumped up as high as he could and took Joey Wheeler's hand in both of his own just in time as the equipment finally fell. You could hear the static crackles and the electricity pump though the floor as the students froze and jerked as they were elecrocuted alive. Then, as the pulses died down with their lives, everybody fell to the floor. Not one of them was moving. The transition from screams to silence was even more deafening. Seto held on to Joey tightly, Joey strugling to keep his grip on both the ledge and Seto.**_

_**He tried to pull them both to the gap, but the smoke was making breathing difficult and his grip on the ledge was failing. He was gritting his teeth hard as he struggled to keep his grip. Seto's eyes were grim and serious as he evaluated the situation. Either they both were going to die. Or... " Joey." He turned his head and looked down at his lover. " Let me go."**_

_**" Fuck no! We're getti'n outta here alive, ya hear?" He grunted as his hand slipped a little more on the metal and his grip on both tightened. " I won't lose you." His golden brown eyes welled with tears which escaped rapidly down his cheeks. Seto's bright blue eyes softened as he smiled gently for him, an expression of such serenity few had ever seen on Seto Kaiba's face.**_

_**" I love you, Joey Wheeler. I always have, from the moment you first yelled at me. Even now...I wouldn't change a thing about us."**_

_**" Seto...!" His voice held a warning tone. He gripped Joey's hand tightly one last time. " SETO NO!" And he let go. As his feet hit the floor he didn't scream, but his face retained that of surprise as his body shook, shuddered...then he fell to the floor. " SETO!" Seto Kaiba, youngest CEO of Kaiba corporations, straight A student, cold hearted bastard and Joey's lover died in five seconds. As much as he wanted to leap down with him Joey knew if he gave up now Seto would have **( Don't say that word-can't say that-he's not) **left for nothing. With furious cry Joey pulled himself up and crawled angrily though the vents, tears blinding him. He didn't care where he went now. As the fire consumed the remaining dead Yugi walked slowly across the floor, the water running away from him like Moses parting the great sea. The gym doors burst open as Yugi walked out calmly, pulling the ceiling down then the doors snapped shut behind him. **_

_**At 10:00 he'd been named with Yami king of prom. At 10:08 he was drenched in blood. At 10:11 he locked the doors of the gymnasium. At 10:22 he electrocuted over 400 people to death. **__**At 10:24 he walked out of the school and down the street. By 10:30 the school collapsed in flame and rubble.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Whew! Okay, so now we know what REALLY happened on prom night. Writing Seto's part was especially hard. Oh, and I've only seen a few espisodes of GX, So I dun rmemeber Johan's last name. And while some thought Yami being knocked out by the bucket was lame ( And I agree.) it still had to happen for the next part. If you think this is the end of the worst THINK AGAIN! More to come in the next chapter, Please R&R._**

**_PS-Fun Fact: The reson this chapter was named after the story title is because it ties everything together. Tribulation is a bibical term. It means: " The cause of."_**


	18. Thou Shalt Not Suffer

**_Hiiii! Okay, so here's the next chapter of Tribulation. I know I took my sweet time with this one but I wanted to make sure to do this right. As always I own nothing so don't sue me! WARNING: MAJOR VIOLENCE AND GRAPHIC DEATH SCENES! Okay, go ahead.

* * *

_**

**_Thou Shalt Not Suffer_**

_Anzu was looking down at the table, fiddling with the charms on her bracelet**.** Across from her Detective Tyalor studued her downcast face seriously**.** Now it was time to discuss what her turn to divulge in to her involvement on prom night**.** " When did you first realize something was wrong?" Anzu sighed quietly as she stared down at the desk**.** Beside them a female officer was holding the camera steady to her face, taking in everything**.** When did she know something was wrong? When she said goodbye to Yami? When the restlesness took her over? When was she absolutely sure? Yes**...**she remembered when her troubles started**.**_

_" When I heard the sirens**.**"_

_

* * *

_

**_The firetruck sped down her street, making a sharp left striaght to the school. Multiple police cars had passed her house already. Dressed in grey sweats, blue sleeveless shirt and a green cardigan Anzu threw on her black slip-ons' and ran down the stairs of her porch to the front. The sky was glowing orange. Why was it glowing like that? The feeling of dread came back with choking strength to her lungs when she recognized where the brightest glow was originating. " The school..." Her knees began to shake and it was suddenly a herculean effort not to collapse as everything snapped in to place. There was a fire at the school. Yami and Yugi were there...her friends...suddenly there was no air. Anzu felt like she was moving through water, the force weighing her down and slowing her movenents even though her mind knew this was only the shock trying to register itself to the body. she raced down the steps and stumbled to her car in the driveway. She unlocked the doors and shoved the key in to the igniton. She had to get down there. She had to know if they were alright. She was heedless of the road signs and the stoplights as she rushed as fast as she could. The streets were empty, adding to the lonliness and fear she'd felt rising in herself._**

**_Five minutes later she came to the Critter King gas station. All around the shop and gaspumps were police cruizers and the men who drove them, their voices mingling together as some talked about how to handle the situation. Others seemed to be arguing. Among them were other people, neighbors who wanted to know what was going on. Some were just watching the blaze with morbid fascination. The others who weren't watching were concerned parents yelling at the police for answers. The glow which had permiated the city was brighter here. Anzu shakily unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car. Ahead just noticeable enough to distinguish in the distance was what remained of Domino High School. Anzu felt her breath freeze in her throat as she watched the flames smoulder and lick the building. She barely had enough time to wonder what could have caused such horror when the streetlights near the school began to flicker violently. And it wasn't just there. It seemed to be a traveling thing: Every few moments another set would go haywire, even some of the homes on the block were lit up then turned off in rapid succession. Something had to be causing this. But what was strong enough to disturb every electrical current in the street? Whatever it was it was moving...heading her way._**

**_Suddenly the gas pump next to her trembled. Then shook. A little harder. Suddnely the gas was leaking from all sides and the hose came loose splashing gasoline on her shoes and all over the pavement. Behind her the lights to the store were rapidly blinking on and off. Above her the telephone lines began to sway back and fourth until the wires came loose sparking angrily. Anzu was no fool. She recognized the danger and quickly she ran back to her car and almost jumped inside. Her fingers trembled with fear as she tried to find the car key. Through the windshield she watched as the police began running away herding the other onlookers with them. finally she managed to jam the key in to the ignotion and her car roared to life. She backed out then began driving away. Time seemed to slow down as she watched her review mirror. There...in the ngith's fog a figure was approaching. _**

**_It was a boy. He was walking calmly down the road, hands at his sides and fingers board straight. Though his hair was matted with something she could still distinguish the familiar array of spikes. _**_' Is that...?'** It was! But he was walking right towards-! Anzu lowered the window and slowed the car to a stop preparing to turn around. " YUGI!" It was as if her voice was the herald and Yugi was the match. She could see his face. He blinked once and the wires sparked and splashed right in to the gas. The Critter King gas station was gone with a bang and a brillaint flash of light as the flames consumed the structure. All in the blink of his eye. Looking back Anzu would wonder was it luck or was it something more that had saved her? Had she turned around or if her car been just five feet closer she would have also died. She could only watch in horror as Yugi continued on his way as if nothing had happend.**_

_**

* * *

**_

This was bad. Beyond bad! Rex ran up the stairs of the hotel, tripping once on the way up. When he found the right door he pounded on the wood like something was coming after him. " H-Hey! Hey Keith, Viv! Open up!" His terror could be heard in the tremors and panicked pitch of his voice. This annoyed Keith. Growling he snatched his beer from the bedside table and took a good calming swig before he opened the door.

" Yeah what?" Rex braced himself to the doorframe. In the room Vivian watched with interest on the bed sipping her own beer. What the hell was wrong with him?

" Domino High...is burni'n up, guys. The whole damn town! The school's completely gutted. Only...a dozen or so got out. Everybody else was cooked." Vivian suddenly didn't feel so good. What about Alister and Valon? Were they alright? Something deep in the pit of her stomach didn't think so. She uneasily set her beer bottle on the table and shot up from the bed.

" What? What else, Rex?" The scared boy regarded Vivian and Keith with grim eyes.

" Dude... The ones...who got out...said something to the cops about a prank." Keith growled darkly and ran a hand through his hair, fisting it tightly in the back. Vivian was pale with fear. What were they going to do? Who got out? And what about her friends? Rex tensed and watched nervously as Keith slowly approached him. He looked dangerous. Was he going to get hit or-? Keith placed his hands on Rex's shoulders and pinned him with a demanding, cold stare.

" Go home, Rex. Don't talk to anyone." He nodded his trembling head and then made a perfect about face and ran down the stairs. Vivian collapsed on the bed and took a shaky breath in then out.

" What are we going to do?" Keith grabbed his bandanna, patterned with the american flag and tied it to his head. Then he turned around and smiled at Vivian. But to her it seemed...dark? No, something worse. Sadistic. That was the only way she could think to describe the look of unadulturated eagerness and callousness. He took her hand almost like a gentleman would and helped her to stand.

" We're going to watch the fires." He led her downstairs and they got in to the truck parked just in the front. Vivian couldn't deny she felt curious about what Rex had been talking about. The whole town up in flames? But more so, a part of her wanted to confirm it with her own eyes. Was it possible? And how was this happening? Was it her fault? Wait! Where had that come from? How could it be her fault? She didn't do anything. She didn't set the fire, so why had that come to mind? She frowned angrily and looked though the windshield at the black road ahead of them, racing by.

What they couldn't see were the houses bursting in to flame as the elecricity shot their breakers or stoves turned on by themselves. The telephone poles went down like dominos as cars parked in the streets were thown aside. Yugi walked on ahead with unseeing eyes as a white picket fence flew out of the ground and away from him. He even tossed a car twenty feet in the air to land behind him. Just to let out the anger, the seemingly endless anger rushing though his veins making his blood hot. Beyond this wreckage Vivian and Keith's venture was suddenly stopped as a telephone pole fell in the road just ahead, sparking wildly. Keith slammed down on the brakes just inches from the wood and wire. A strange squeaking noise made Vivian turn to her right. Keith followed her line of sight.

On the street beside them was a cherry red fire hydrant. The steel black bolts that held it down...they were rotating by themselves. The hydrant shook...the water began leaking out...then the whole thing came off with a bang and fell on the hood of the truck as water rained down on them. The windshiled wipers helped some, but the water was coming down too hard to make much of a difference. Vivian squinted though the water as a figure slowly made it's way to them in the dark. It was... a boy? Keith held the eyes of a preadator who'd just spotted his prey as he licked his lips in anticipation. Vivian breathed out the name on both of their minds. " Yugi?" It didn't take more than that for Keith to rev the engine and the truck shot forward, swerving around the fallen telephone pole and straight for Yugi.

" Keith what are you doing?" Vivian didn't like the little bastard, true. But to kill him? Could they really?

' No...I can't!' **She knew deep within herself she was not capapble of real murder. But more than that, what she refused to admit to herself, she was scared of the boy in the street. No! " KEITH, STOP! STOP!" He paid her no heed as the truck rushed forward, the headlihgts illuminating the bloody boy. His body was ridgid, his face blank. Only Vivian noticed that his eyes...his eyes were black. Vivian didn't even have time to expand her scream. The truck charged forward and slammed to a stop just inches from Yugi's body, as if there were a brick wall there no one could see. Vivian's head cracked against the dashboard and Keith's chest was shoved in to the steering wheel. The car was lifted up, then thrown in to a tree. The pressure never relieved as the car was crushed against the mighty trunk then thrown far away tumbling this way and that. The gas tank split open and the gas began to pool in the back of the truck. Flex. **

**The sparking wires of the fallen post snaked forward and like a friendly tap touched the gas. ****Vivian Wong and Bandit Keith died in a melted coffin of twisted metal and rubber. The fire did not die down until four hours later. By then there had been nothing left to burn. Days later Vivian would only be identified by dental records. Keith would be the only assumed party with her due to Anzu and Miho's knowledge of their courtship.**

_**

* * *

**_

The destruction stopped only a few houses down from where ( Father) they lived. The door opened per Yugi's will and he stepped inside, somewhere in his mind remembering to wipe his shoes on the doormat. They created bloody, muddy smudges on the fabric but Yugi didn't care. He didn't know enough to care. Inside Yugi looked with wide unblinking onyx eyes as he took in what had become of the home. Candles. Endless candles everywhere on the floor, lining the walls, clustered together on the dining room table, on the sewing table in the living room, tea candles on the couch. They were the only source of light in the house. Yugi mentally pushed away the furniture and items which had fallen before and followed the candles up the stairs where they broke away to line every wall in every room. Curiously he looked in to his own room. Candles on the bed, the bookshelf. Even on the rocking chair. Where had Father gotten so many? Down the hall the faucets to the bathtub rotated measuring the balance between hot and cold to create a perfect balance of warmth, enough to steam but not enough to hurt.

He lifted his foot and stepped in to the tub clothes and all. Yugi settled himself in and lay down in the warmth as the water gradually continued to rise. He didn't move. He didn't blink. Just stared at the faucet as the water rushed down adding to the tub and himself. When the water was over his chest the faucets rotated again and the stream slimmed down then trickled to an end before diminishing to drops. The water dripped once, twice, three times, four times, five... Flex. The sixth drop fell and was suspended in mid air forming a perfect round bead. Yugi held it there for ten seconds then let it fall as he blinked for the first time in an hour. With the fall of that drop the world came back in to focus and the color, sensation and sounds returned to him.

He was panting though his nose. He felt like he had been running very fast and only just stopped. What was he doing home? Where was the prom? Had he even gone? Yugi looked around the room as he tried to focus.

' I'm home. I'm in the bathroom. The prom...the prom...with Yami? Yes! We danced, we kissed, had so much fun...we won the vote for king and queen. On the stage we...smiled. People cheered for us. A bang? Something...something-! Red? Laughter. Yes, they were laughing. But why? What...? I can't...' **The pain. It hurt his head to remember. The sound of footfalls brought Yugi out of his thoughts and he turned his head. Father was watching him grimly from the bathroom door. Yugi trembled under his stare. What was happening? " F-Father?" His eyes which were so cold suddenly took on another light. Was there...pity? His voice felt hoarse as he tried to speak again. " Father, what happened? I d...I don't..." He was afraid. He'd never felt more afraid, even after all the beatings, the harsh words, the stares and laughter. This sense of not knowing, of emptiness scared him more. At least then he knew. But now he couldn't even remember how he got home. Why wasn't he at the prom? He could hear Father's voice as he recited the old verse about suffering a witch to live as he sat down on the edge of the tub. The exhasperated feeling Yugi would get when Father said such things somehow made it's way to him though the fear and he sighed heavily.**

**_" I'm not a witch, Father." He groaned. Yugi looked down in to the tub, just to avert his eyes from Father's penetrating stare and shook with fear as he saw the water. It was completely red. He could see traces of the mysterious substance clinging to his hands and to parts of his once-white shirt. It wasn't-! " Please tell me what happened!" Yugi cried, the tears of pain and fear already running down his bloody face making tracks of pink. Kengo sighed quietly and stroked the tears away never minding the blood staining his hands._**

**_" You were weak, Yugi." He stroked his son's hair and shook his head sadly. " I told you your sins would find you." Yugi shut his eyes tightly as more tears escaped down his face and let out a choked sob._**

**_" I...I can't...rem...remember." Kengo only watched his son with that same pitying stare. At that moment to Yugi he wasn't a preacher or a tyrant. He was just his father, and he needed him. " Help me." He sobbed. Kengo smiled genlty at him and nodded. Looking back Yugi should have recognized the signs. Kengo rarely smiled at Yugi or offered to help him. He was not a caring man. Yugi was blind to this as Father reached out a hand and Yugi grasped it tightly with him._**

**_" Let's pray." For the first time he could remember Yugi wanted to pray-needed it. " Say it with me, Yugi: Now I lay me down to sleep."_**

**_" ...Now I lay me...down to sleep."_**

**_" I pray the Lord..."_**

**_" I pray the Lord...my soul to take." They said the final line together. But Kengo began again alone as he wrenched his hand from Yugi's and used both to shove his son under the blood water. Yugi struggled greatly, his heart hammering out of his chest like a frightened bird desperate to be free of it's cage. He grasped Kengo's arm with both hands trying to lift the limb away. Kengo was stronger and held firm as he recited the next part of the prayer._**

**_" If I should die" Yugi's legs kicked out at nothing. " before I wake." The plaster on the ceiling above them cracked all the way across the room. " I pray the lord..." The bathtub jerked violently, almost displacing the man. Still he held fast and pushed harder down on Yugi's thorat. " My soul to take." The air was leaving him. No! He couldn't die now! " The Lord," He panted, watching as Yugi's struggling came to an abrupt end. " The Lord is not mocked." He whispered. He let go and stared down in to the water with a feelng of immense relief. Yugi's eyes snapped open and he glared at Father. Flex. Kengo was thrown across the room, his head hitting the sink and he slumped forward as blood leaked from his forhead._**

**_Yugi shot out of the tub, coughing and gasping as he grabbed on to the edge anchoring himself to the side and out of the water. _**_' Any later and Father would have-! Father had actually tried to kill-!'_**_ Yugi practically fell out of the tub as the water splashed and sloshed around him. The blood from prom was free of his body leaving him clean and slippery. He slid and fell on the floor panting as he struggled to gain composure. He didn't spare his father another glance but got up, shivering and walked shakily out of the bathroom. He had to get out of the house! He'd barely reached the stairs when a sudden flash of reflecting light on the wall stopped him. He knew, like when one knows spring is coming after winter, to duck left. That was why the knife got him in the right shoulder instead of his back. Cold. The blade was cold as it was forced in to his skin past the layers to where he could almost swear the blade had scraped the bone. Yugi's mouth opened to a scream that would take seconds longer than his breath to be let out._**

**_His legs failed him and Yugi tumbled and crashed down the stairs landing on his side. Quickly he scrambled away and managed to turn around. Atop the stairs Kengo was smiling with that crazed zeal his faith would drug him with, holding the knife up to the candle's light. The blood...his blood glistened almost beautifully on the metal. Kengo slowly descended the stairs, making the sign of the cross with the dagger above Yugi. Using his arms and legs he backed away on the floor, whimpering in pain as the wound in his shoulder screamed at him. Father laughed quietly at him, as though watching a baby do something ammuseing. Yugi crawled backwards in to the living room then though the kitchen entrance with Kengo only a foot away from him now. As he lifted the knife for the final blow the rage overcame Yugi again. _**_' I am his son! I AM SUPPOSED TO BE HIS SON! HOW DARE THAT FUCKING BASTARD!'_

_**Flex. The knife flew from his hand, then turned around and shot in to the palm where it had been held just seconds before. The blade pierced the flesh deeply cutting though to impale itself in to the doorway and Father screamed. Flex. The knife block fell over and the remaining three floated up...then shot forward. Flex. Yugi forced Kengo's other hand out as the blade nailed it to the other side of the doorway making him scream again. Flex. Kengo's feet were forced together as the third knife shot though his shoes which leaked blood as he was implaed again. This time the scream was a half-moan, a kind of sexual sound as Kengo looked down at Yugi and laughed again. He hated...THAT LAUGH! NEVER LAUGH AGAIN! **_

**_Yugi held the final knife steady, then stabbed him deeply in the heart. Kengo's smile didn't disappear as he died, but persevered and his eyes never left Yugi's own even as the light of life died inside._**_ ' There. Now he's the God he's always wanted to be. How does that feel, Father?' **The tone in his mind was vindictive and cruel. The almost overwhelming feeling of staisfaction and glee had Yugi shaking again, crying again. No! What had he done? Slowly, painfully Yugi got up and staggered to stand right in front of his father. His lips trembled and his hands shook as he looked in to the eyes that could no longer see and the realization hit him like a truck. He'd killed his own father. And he liked it. His head shook slowly in denial as his mind refused to process this at first. As the reality hit him his head shook faster and harder until it felt like it might fall off. Yugi gripped his hair as the shaking stopped and he screamed.**_

_**The house shook and trembled with the force of that scream and the plaster on the walls fell away. The ceiling began to fall away. The shaking caused several candles to spill over and within seconds the house was ablaze. The smoke attacked Yugi's lungs and he coughed as his vision became blurred and spun with the lack of oxegen. Holding an arm to his face he coughed and stumbled over rubble and groped along the vibrating wall as the house began to collapse, piece by piece. Perhaps even he had an angel somewhere in heaven who had decided to take pity on this boy and perhapt it was they who guided Yugi out of the house to fall down on the lawn. The darkness claimed him...then he was gone.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Somehow Her car managed to wind and speed it's way though the town's own wreackage and inferno as Anzu searched frantically for Yugi's house. She hadn't the slightest idea of where he lived, only that it was within walking distance of the school. A long walk but not that far all the same. She'd circled the roads and streets, looking to every haywire or burning structure hoping she wouldn't see Yugi in there. She had to find him! And Yami! Where was he? He wasn't...God please say he was alive! She almost passed it. She was on Chamberlin street now. The street was virtually untouched. Except one house down the road. It was completely comsumed in flame and she watched in horror as the house completely collapsed like a house of burning cards. She stopped her car as close as she could without being burned and fell out of the door. She could feel a heaviness in the air that somehow wasn't a part of the fire.

Anzu ran forward and staggered to a stop on the lawn. Lying on the grass, completely motionless was Yugi Mutou. She let out a gasp and ran ahead collapsing on her knees beside him. " Yugi!" She shook his shoulders. No response. His body was still warm...so why did her hands feel like they were touching ice? She gently lay her head against his chest listening hard. His heart wasn't beating. Anzu's head snapped up and she put a pale hand over her mouth. " Oh, God. God, please no!" She cried. This was all her fault. If only she hadn't have asked Yami to take him to the prom! Or if she had even been there she could have...might have-!

' But there's still one thing I might be able to do.'** Anzu sat up straight and gently tilted Yugi's head up, then with the utmost care she gently opened his mouth. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs as much as she could then placed her mouth over his and breathed. His chest rose and fell, but nothing else. Anzu placed both palms one over the other on his chest and pressed down twice trying to force his heart to beat. Nothing. " Come on, Yugi." She sucked in another deep breath then breathed for him again, pressing on his chest harder now. His right hand jerked as if he had been electrocuted and his eyes shot open to stare in to her's. Time for him seemed to have stopped in that one second as his previous life seemed to flash before his eyes.**

_He was five and Father was beating him for making the dolls dance, the stones burning stones raining down on the house to destroy. He was seven and the children were laughing as he got down on his knees to pray for lunch in the middle of the cafateria. The laugher matured to the girls chanting and laughing in the bathroom as he held Miho to his naked body the blood terrifying him. Father hit him and locked him in the closet again for touching her and refusing to say what he wanted him to. Mr. Wheeler was sitting on the school bleachers with him, offering words of comfort. Yami was in the libraby with him, asking his to go to the prom with him. Anzu was in the store helping him pick out which tie to wear. Father was condemning him to hell for wearing the burgondy suit. Yami was dancing with him at the prom. They both leaned in and shared their first kiss. They were on stage and no one was laughing. A bright flash of red and he was covered-covered-the blood was everywhere. " We're all very sorry about this, Yuki." The fire raged though the school and the screams made him feel good. Yami was thrown from the window, spared because he was the only one who truly loved Yugi, then Father had the knife-was stabbed again and again and the fire came again, Father was dead._

Anzu.** Yugi's body jerked to life as the air rushed back in to his lungs filling him and nearly sufficating him again with it's wholeness. Anzu breathed out a cry of relief and helped him to sit up on the grass. " A...Anzu?"**

**" Yeah, it's me. It's okay, Yugi!" She held on to him tightly, perhaps to be sure he was real. His cry of pain made her pull back. Worried she searched his face. Yugi was crying, sniffling as he struggled to breathe again.**

**" M-My shoulder." He croaked. She leaned up and looked over his shoulder. An angry stab wound showed though the red tear in his shirt and she let out her own sob of pain. Who could have done such a thing? " What happened?" He gasped. Anzu looked in to his eyes again. There was so much fear...so much pain. Pain she knew he didn't deserve. His eyes were fearful and yet a kind of determination had also blended in to his violet irises. " What happened? What did I do?" Him? Anzu shook her head and gripped his hand.**

**" I don't know. But we can't stay here. We have to go now, okay? You have to go." With tired eyes he could only nod his head and fall in to Anzu's comforting arms. He clung to her as she helped him stand and together they made their way to her car.**

**" Yami?" He could only whisper now but she had still heard him. She bit her lip as she started the engine gripping the steering wheel tightly.**

**" I don't know. But I promise Yugi. We'll find him."**

_**

* * *

**_

Wooow. Okay, so the story's coming to a close. One more chapter left, people! And I promise you'll be very, VERY pleased with the final chapter. Please R&R and bless your happy happiness!


	19. Aftermath

Final chaper is finally here! Sorry it took me forever and a day to get this up, but my computer broke ( again...) and I had to wait until I could figure out how to fix the damn thing before putting this up. Okay, so as requested ( Demanded) by popular voting this chapter contains a lemon. First time writing one so please go easy-ish on me! Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed and read my story. DISCLAIMER: If I owned any of this crap then I wouldn't need college or a job.

* * *

**_AFTERMATH_**

_" When was the last time you saw Yugi Mutou alive?" He was standing by the camera man the tape whirring louldy in the quiet room. Anzu sighed, a bit impatiently, then leaned back._

_" At school...before the prom."_

_" You told sherrif Doyle you saw Yugi after the prom, right before the Critter King blew." She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head to dispel the quiet tension in herself._

_" It was dark. I...saw a boy in a tux."_

_" You said you saw Yugi Mutou." He pressed. She met his eyes with calmness and a stare like iron._

_" I was wrong." Her voice held conviction. It was steady and sure. She huffed and lifted her chin. " It doesen't matter anyways now. Yugi's dead." Tristian chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought over everything he had learned, some things the department wouldn't even keep in the case file archives. He walked back around the table and sat down thinking hard. He wasn't sure. Something about this whole thing was off. The prom goes awry due to a bloodbath ( Literally ) then the whole place goes to hell and according to Rebecca Hawkins and the other eleven students who got out, was attacked by poltergeists. And the boy disappears after that, no body in the school ( As far as they know considering the DNA they were still trying to sift from the ashes) and no account of him ever making it home._

_The home which was not more than a black spot on a patch of browned grass. " It matters because we still haven't fully figured out what happened on prom night. It also matters because we still haven't found Yugi Mutou's body." She didn't even blink. __They stared eachother down from across that metal table, both in the same position: Arms crossed leaning back in the chair. Tristian raised a hand and tappd his chin thoughtfully. So they had reached the time Yugi Mutou could have died. Anzu Mazaki had proven to be a wellspring of information regarding Yugi, yet now she had nothing. With what he'd learned from her and the other witnesses, then the information he had found on Yugi himself ( The telekeneisis factor) the case could be closed now. But something wasn't quite adding up in his mind. With such power he held how could he have NOT survived? Anzu said she believed he was dead. It might have been believable had her demeanor been more...concerned? Afraid? Something other than this calm she exuded. " I just can't figure you out." He confessed. _

_Anzu shrugged her shoulders and smirked his way. __" I'm an enigma." He chuckled-couldn't help it-at her smart remark and lowered his hand. _

_" No, that's not it." The detective stood from his seat and circled the table until he was at her side. He leaned casually against the side of the desk and supported himself with his hands on the ledge. Anzu stared stubbornly up at him. " You have just been though what may be the most tragic thing in your life yet you seem...calmer than most. I would have expected you to be more...upset." Anzu gave an aggravated groan then unfolded her arms and held out her hands palm-up._

_" Come on. It's been almost two weeks! They've had all the funerals...am I supposed to be sad forever?"_

_" No." He ammended. " But you have shown incredible strength and focus during this terrible ordeal. Which means two things: Either you're used to handling bad situations, or you've got something else on your mind." Her face was blank. That was it-right there! So then: What was she so focused on? He had no doubt from the way she spoke of him that Yugi was foremost in her mind. But why?_

* * *

**_Hospitals were always so scary to her. The building was too sterile, the smell of cleaning fluids so dominant. Evidence of the mess they cleaned away due to the hospital's previous patients. It was strong, so only a mess producing a strong smell would have done that. Blood? She didn't want to dwell on that. Room 420. Anzu knocked lightly on the door and turned the knob. " Hello?" She pushed open the door and stepped though, shutting it on the way. Yami smiled sofly at her and sat up from his bed. She had not seen him in four days. Not since the day of the prom. He had been found just outside of the school and taken to the hospital instantly along with the other students whom had escaped._**

_**" Hey you."**_

_**" Hey." She crossed the room and sat down slowly on the edge of the bed. " The nurse called me and told me you were up now. How are you feeling?"**_

_**" I could be worse. I only suffered a concussion and smoke inhalation but other than that, I'm good." The smile was gone now and his face was serious. " Anzu. What happened to Yugi?"**_

_**" He's safe. I-" She turned her head to the door. No one was there but the window on the wall next to the door was exposed with the blinds drawn up. This was so the doctors and nurses could better monitor his system. She could see her mom talking to Yami's mom as his dad hung by to the side. " I can't tell you everything. You'll have to ask Yugi when you get out. But I promise you: He's safe." Yami didn't look happy. She knew he didn't like secrets all that much. Still he nodded his head in understanding and adjusted his body so he could sit up better. He rested one arm on bent knee and looked in to her eyes with the seriousness of an old man.**_

_**" Anzu...I love you. You know I love you." He said, taking one of her small hands in to his stronger ones. Did it have to be now? Anzu knew things had changed between them since Yugi had entered their lives. She knew what had happened between Yami and Yugi, and what was going to happen to her. But she had hoped she might have a little more time with him. She felt her chest tighten as the tears began building up in her eyes. Whether it was the smell of the room or her own feelings Anzu wasn't sure. But now she was beginning to feel sick as the knot in her stomach tightened. She tried to smile the sadness away but the tears ended up falling down her cheeks anyway.**_

_**" But you're not in love with me. I'm not the one you need now." Yami's face tensed as his own eyes began to shine with his own feelings.**_

_**" Please don't cry, Anzu. I never wanted to hurt you." His voice was almost hoarse with the strain and he gripped her hand tighter.**_

_**" It's okay." She was still smliling, for him, but the tears continued to fall as her voice broke with sadness. It hurt. " I know you didn't expect this. I didn't either." She sniffled and stroked his bangs from his eyes. " And I'm not going to sugar coat this for you because you don't deserve it...it hurts like hell. Bastard." She laughed. Yami laughed softly with her as a tear escaped his eyes. " But I want you to know I love you too, and that won't change. Maybe we weren't supposed to last, you know? Maybe...maybe I was only supposed to be with you until you found Yugi. I want you to be happy Yami. I want you to be so, so happy. And because Yugi can give that to you...I am grateful to him." Yami leaned forward and hugged her tightly. She returned the embrace and held him just as tight.**_

_**They stayed like this for awhile, each one comforting the other. After a few minutes they broke apart and Yami wiped her tears with his hands. She managed a smile, a genuine smile and he returned this with his own. " So...are you granting me your blessing then? Giving me away?"**_

_**" Yeah. I guess I am." **_

* * *

___" Have you eva' seen somethi'n dat can't be explained? I ain't talkin' 'bout a strange light in da sky, or seei'n Jesus's face on a tortilla. I'm talkin' 'bout somethi'n dat ain't supposed ta happen. Like in reality."_

_" You mean like a miracle?" Asked Detective Taylor. Joey looked down at his hands as he thought over his words, trying to choose them carefully. How was he even supposed to begint o explain what he saw that night? What he felt that night? Joey shook his head and frowned in thought._

_" Somethi'n else." The room was quiet. Through the LCD monitor the cop fliming zoomed the camera's focus to the former gym teacher's face. It was drawn and reserved. For all the world he looked like a defeated man. Not broken-he seemed too strong for that. But something in him wasn't as it should be. " Did you guys eva' think dat da reason...why no one can explain to ya what happened at prom because...? What happened at da prom wasn't natural." He concluded. How to explain better? Oh, he had one. Joey leaned forward and rested his arms on the desk as he stared up at the detective. " Two weeks ago, I saw a steel desk move across da floor without anyone touchi'n it. Five inches. I measured. Yugi Mutou was in da room when it happened." Tristain's face was blank. No one could guess what he might be thinkling. But it was sounding to the dectective more and more that the theories he had concocted were not far off the mark. Not in the least._

_" 400 people died and you're trying to sell me on some ' Weekly World News' headline?" He asked quietly, his voice just above a whisper. Joey's face hardened and his hands balled in to fists as the pain flooded his heart again. It was a seemingly unstoppable floodgate to him, that could be staved off for a while but always managed to come back._

_" You don't need ta tell me how many kids died." His voice was shaking. " Half a dose kids I saw every day." His fists were shaking. One young man was foremost in his mind. One he had spoken to, argued with, kissed...held...touched...loved. Tristian felt like an ass. It was clear this was a teacher who actually cared about the people he taught. A rare quality found only in the best of people. Tristian sighed heavily and bowed his head briefly to the man in his interrigation room._

_" I am truly sorry for your loss, Mr. Wheeler. Believe me I am. But that can't change the facts." He said softly. " Someone is still unaccounted for. This boy is one of 49 missing persons. But the problem is we have only recovered 48 bodies." Detective Taylor grabbed a chair and spun it around so the front was facing him. He straddled the seat and rested his arms on the back of the chair. " Now what are you implying Mr. Wheeler?"_

_" I'm not implyi'n anythi'n. I'm just telli'n you guys what I know."_

_" What did you see on prom night?" Joey knocked one fist on the metal. It made an interesting sound. Loud. He sat back in the chair and crossed his arms. His amber eyes bored in to the chestnut brown the detective percieved him with._

_" I was hangi'n from da vent, prayin' ta God while tryi'n not ta get electrocuted. I didn't see anythi'n." The room was silent again. That was enough for today. Tristian nodded to the cop and he turned the camera off. Together they stood up and shook hands._

_" Thank you for your time, Mr. Wheeler. And I'm sorry again." The blonde man only nodded to him. The trio left the interrogation room each one heading somewhere different. Joey walked down the stairs and though the checkpoint to the lobby. Sitting on the wiating room chairs were tow people: A pretty young girl with auburn hair and amber eyes just like her brother's. The other was a small boy with shaggy black hair and grey eyes. Serenity Wheeler jumped up from her seat and ran to her brother, who enveloped her in a tight hug as soon as they touched._

_" How did it go? Okay?" She adked quietly. Joey took in a deep breath then let it all out in a heavy gust._

_" As okay as it could'a gone." Joey held out an arm and the boy stood up from his chair and ran in to Joey's arms. As CEO of his own multi-million dollar company Seto Kaiba had always been followed by the public eye and the press. He never wanted his little brother to be exposed to the stress and media attention that was focused so sharply on himself, so in regards to his private life he kept those secrets well hidden. So outside of the Kaiba clan and extended family, it was not such a well-kown fact that Seto Kaiba ever had a brother. Joey was surprised when a lawyer turned up at his door with the boy two days after the fire. Seto's remains had been found and identified. One of the few bodies not burned to the bone, which gave him a small sense of relief. According to Seto's will he had named Joey Wheeler as Mokuba's guardian. Along with this boy came over half of the Kaiba inheritance-which some of course had gone to Yami's parents, and the Kaiba mansion._

_Joey had severe reservations about moving in to the Kaiba home at first. He had just lost the man he loved. To be surrounded by him was too painful a thought to bear. Mokuba had to almost beg Joey to move in with him. " It's all I have of Big Brother! I don't want it to go away!" He sobbed. Joey instantly felt guilty. Maybe it was too much for him, but how must this little boy feel knowing that a home and an inheritance was all he had left of the one who loved him most? Joey had relented and together with his sister the trio made themselves a home there. Although there was enough money so Joey would pretty much never have to work again he was still looking for a new job._

_" Don't wanna spoil myself." Was his explanation to the younger ones. In reality he felt by using the money to make his life more comfortable he would be using Seto in some way. Joey held too much love and too much respect for the former CEO to ever stoop that low. Things between Mokuba and himself had been somewhat awkward at first, but they became fast friends and Mokuba was rarely seen without Serenity or Joey. The boy held Joey's hand tightly now as the small family walked out of the police building to meet the sunshine outside._

_Tristian walked down the hall and rounded the corner. His office door was waiting there for him. The room was dark when he entered it. A flick of the switch lit the place up with a substancial ammount of light. Too bright. He flicked the switch off and walked to his desk, feeling his way there in the semi-darkness. Tristian found the metal chian chord to his lamp and gave it a tug. The light was dim but warm, not irresponsibly bright like before. He sat down at the desk and folded his hands. A well deserved heavy sigh blew though his lips. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? To him the case was clear: Yugi Mutou had telekeneisis, and his abilities were raw and powerful. But his expirience was limited, his control weak. On the night of prom after he had been doused with blood-which he was terrified of, his mind went in to shock and forced in to autopilot. He was faced with the all too common fight or flight dillema. He chose to fight and ended up killing nearly everyone he met._

_He suspected after he made it home an altercation ensued between Yugi's father and himself. Kengo Mutou seemed, according to Sada Annaden's account, to know of his son's capapbilities. For a religious man like him it would be conidered devilish. What could have gone though his mind as he looked at his son covered in blood? It was likely no one would know exactly what went down but he was very sure Yugi was the one who killed Kengo, and burned down their home. After that it was anyone's guess. His head was pounding. He wanted aspirin and food right then and there. The man opened the third drawer down and dug out the tape recorder again. It was too late and he was too tired to write everything down now. So he would have to record the basics now before he forgot, then fix it up and draw it out in to a suitable report in the morning. Tristian pressed the ' on' switch and held the recorder up so his voice would be more clear._

_" This is Detective Tristian Taylor reporting for case file #4722-348 Investigation in to the disappearance of Yugi Hikari Mutou, today's date: June 9th, 2009." He paused here. What the hell was he supposed to say? He was faced with quite the dillema: Let's say he exposed Yugi's talents. Scenario 1, the most likely, would be his fellow officers giving him crap and accusing him of being drunk when he finished this report. Even witht he scientific evidence he could present no one would pay any attention to it. His credibility might be put on a line-not necessarily a thin one but it would be questioned. He could be putting himself at risk. Scenario 2, the unlikely yet still possible: What if someone took notice of this and persued it like he had? What if someone actually listened to him? On that chance it would ultimately come to popular conclusion that Yugi was alive and every cop in the country might be after him. Not to mention those in the scientific community._

_What would happen to Yugi then? Nothing good he was sure. There was nothing for it. That boy had been though enough. It was a case of morality to Tristian, and no matter what Yugi had done the simplest facts couldn't be ignored. He didn't know what he was doing, and more still...Yugi Mutou was just a boy. " In accordance with the crime scene reports and the testimonies of Anzu Mazaki, Miho Tadao, Rex Raptor and Joseph Wheeler I have come to the conclusion that the body's location is still unknown as of today, and seeing as the school grounds have been excavated and no other traces of the missing have turned up I will issue warrants to search all other town accident areas in association with the night of the town fire." He left Sada's account out on purpose. There was no need for it since Yugi was dead. And on that night several homes and even the children's park had been prey to the fires Yugi had manipulated that night. Should keep the department nice and busy._

* * *

**___The cemetery could have two effects to the mind: Peaceful or creepy. At night it would be considered creepy to anyone. The two standing before a lone set of headstones only felt this visit as an obligation. Anzu held a beautiful boquet of daisies in her hand. The boy next to her held just as beautiful an assortment, but these were sunflowers. They had been Father's favorites-a fact Yugi felt was necessary for this trip as unwelcome as it was. His hair had changed. Now brilliant gold locks fell just to his chin, the lightning bolt bangs blending well with his hair. Though it was simple the disguise drastically changed his look and it was good. No one would recognize him as the missing boy from Chamberlin street. The pair of gravestones they had come to visit were a good distance away from the others in an almost seculded place behind a great elm tree. The night air was cool and refreshing with the promise of summer tangible in the air. The wind gently fingered their hair as each one finished thir own silent prayer to the dead. Anzu looked to Yugi. His face was blank, but she could see the sadness and guilt behind his eyes._**

_**She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and rubbed gently. " It wasn't your fault." Yugi blinked and looked at her disbelievingly. " It wasn't all your fault." They both looked back to the gravestones and she sighed softly. " We shouldn't be here. Everyone thinking you're dead is kind of contingent on no one seeing you alive." She smiled as she said the last part. Especially considering whose grave she was in front of.**_

_**" What's going to happen to me now?" He wondered aloud.**_

_**" You're staying with Yami now. I heard his parents talking to mine earlier. They want him to go to some private school in Florida. He has relatives there, so he won't be alone. He's eighteen now and he decided to rent out an apartment. For two." She stole a glance to the side and could swear she saw a blush in the darkness. She took pity on the boy and carried on with the conversation. " You have the stuff I gave you, right?"**_

_**" Yeah. In my bag." After that night when Anzu had stolen him away from the burned reamains of the house he hated so much, she had taken it upon herself to forge him a new identity complete with a birth certificate, social security card and a state ID. The feat was admirable-especially considering she had them all ready for Yugi in less than four days. **" How did you do this?"** Was his shocked answer when asked if he liked his new image. On the documents she had made for him Yugi Mutou's name was now Akira Hazama. To his shocked inquiry she had only smirked and said: **" I know some people."** And they had left it at that. Yugi/Akira had been staying in Anzu's basement until now when things had slowed down some for the neighborhood.**_

_**" It's a good place to start over. So far away from here...no one knows you there." Yugi nodded absent-mindedly and bent down on his knees to the earth. Anzu followed suit and together they lay their flowers on the graves. The headstone was made of simple stone, square and topped with a cross which Father would have approved of. On the stone were two metal plaques. On the left it read: Yugi Mutou. 1992-2009. Anzu lay her daisies down here. Yugi stared solemnly at the other name before almost reverently lying the sunflowers down. Kengo Mutou. 1969-2009. **' Goodbye, Father.'** Together they stood up and left the cemetery heading for Anzu's car. Yugi slid in to the passanger's seat and buckled the seatbelt as he was constantly told to do. He looked to where Anzu was sitting...but she wasn't there. Vivian Wong was at the wheel wearing Anzu's clothes. Yugi's breath caught in his lungs as She turned to Yugi...smiled...then jerked her arm forward and grabbed him by his jacket.**_

_**Yugi gasped and jumped up from his resting place breathing heavily. He blinked furiously to focus his vison. Anzu was at the driver's seat watching him with concern though the review mirror. Yami had a comforting hand on his back and his eyes watched him with protective care. " Yugi? Are you alright?" Yugi nodded and rubbed at his eyes hard with his hand.** ' It was just a dream. Nothing but a dream.'_

_**" Do you need me to pull over?" Anzu asked. Yugi cleared his thoat and shook his head again.**_

_**" No. It was just a nightmare. That's all." Yami stroked his hair gently and leaned down to kiss his head.**_

_**" We're almost there. Get some more rest." Yugi wasn't tired in the least but he obeyed this request and lie his head back down on Yami's lap. It felt good resting there, with Yami stroking his hair. A sudden thought occured to Yugi and he sat back up again.**_

_**" Hang on." He sat up fully, then reached up and practically tore the blonde wig from his head. His spiky hair resurfaced and Yugi ran his hands though his scalp. Better. He set the wig down on the floor and resumed his former position on Yami. This was how they stayed for the next half hour before Anzu pulled her car up to the apartment complex parking lot. The dashboard clock read 2:03 am. Yami and Anzu had alternated during the long drive taking turns to rest. As a result everyone's sleeping schedules had been altered and right now no one was tired. They exited he car and gathered the bags from the trunk of the car. With nothing left to do they stood facing eachother at the entrance to the building. " Thanks Anzu. For everything." She smiled at him, and they took eachother in an embrace saying the things they couldn't say without words. When they parted she turned to Yami next. **_

_**It was safe to say there was nothing more to do or say really between them. He offered her a kind smile and she returned the guesture with a kiss on his cheek. Platonic goodbye. " I have to get going. Gotta freshen up for tuesday."**_

_**" What happens tuesday?" Yugi didn't know she had another task waiting for her.**_

_**" I have to go down to the prescinct to talk to some cop. No worries." She hugged him one more time then got back in the car. " Take care you guys." She started the engine, pulled out of the lot and disappeared in to the night leaving only the sound of cicadas behind her. Yugi and Yami collected their bags in silence and made the trip up to their new apartment. Inside most of the furniture had been assorted and cleaned already with some boxes littering the dining room table and some stacked against the wall. Stretching across the west wall was a black leather couch that probably cost as much as Yugi's old house had. Over the back of the couch was a black and gold velvet blanket probably meant for decortive purposes. It was here Yami chose to toss his bags and collapse on the couch. Yugi stood by the door, his fingers fidgeting with the hem of his jacket. This was the metaphorical crossroad in their relationship. To stay and be happy with him forever, or to let him go and keep Yami safe fron him. He had yet to tell Yami anything about his powers. But from what small memory he had of prom night he was fairly sure Yami knew, or at least had some idea. So what in the world was Yami thinking letting him stay with him? To keep him from hurting anyone else? Because that would be understandable...**_

_**" Why aren't you moving, Yugi?" Yami had been watching him for the couple of minutes that Yugi had silently debated with himself.**_

_**" I'm wondering where I belong."**_

_**" The spare bedroom is all ready for you."**_

_**" No, I mean...what if I left?" Yami sat up from the couch and frowned.**_

_**" Yugi, what are you talking about?" Yugi continued to fidget and bit his lip wondering how to form the words so clear in his mind. Saying them seemed much harder.**_

_**" You know about what I can do." It wasn't a question. Yami nodded his head slowly and sighed through his nose. " I don't understand why you want me here with you. After everything I've done to-" His voice broke off as his chest constricted and his eyes misted over with unshead tears. He closed his eyes tightly and turned around. He had to get out of there. He didn't belong there. Yugi reached for the door and turned the knob yanking it open. Suddenly a hand reached forward and slammed the door closed. The other was wrapped around Yugi's waist, his back pressed against something strong but warm. Yugi wanted nothing more to just turn in to Yami's arms and hold him tight. But he didn't belong with him. He was too dangerous. A freak. His own hands pressed hard against the door as a brace for his body and mind.**_

_**" Do you want to leave?" A strangled sob escaped his thoat and the tears spilled free from Yugi's face.**_

_**" No."**_

_**" Then why are you doing this?" Yugi's breath shuddered in his thoat. The hand that had been on the door came away and also coiled around him, around his chest to latch on to his shoulder. He was pressed firmly against Yami now. It was such a wonderful feeling. All the more hurtful because he knew it couldn't last. His hands curled inward so that they were now clawlike as his nails dug in to the wood.**_

_**" Because I'm dangerous!" He cried. " If I get too upset, or mad at you for whatever reason I could hurt you! I don't want to hurt you, Yami. I just..." Slowly Yami leaned down and gently kissed Yugi on the neck. He gasped softly as his sobs strained his throat. His lips trailed along his neck seeming to know just which places to go that would give him pleasure. " Why are you doing this, Yami?" Yugi's voice was weary now heavy with his sadness and confusion as Yami kissed him more passionately, locking his lips to his neck as he sucked on the pulse point. Yugi was helpless to fight against the moan that escaped his lips.**_

_**" Because I love you, Yugi." He murmured against his skin, his breath tickling him. " I love you and I don't want you to leave." Yugi's hands relaxed and Yami gently turned him around. He reached up and tilted Yugi's upward and their eyes met. " I don't know everything about what you can do, nor do I know how. But that will come in time, when you are ready to tell me. Right now all I know is that I care very deeply for you and I want to be with you...if you'll have me." Yugi sniffled and wiped his eyes with trembling hands.**_

_**" Yami I love you too. But I'm scared. Of me, of this, everything that I've done. I know I killed all of those people and caused so much suffering, and I don't even remember it. I'm afraid of what my powers will do next-especially to you if something else bad happens." Yugi wrapped his arms tightly around Yami's waist and buried his face in to his shoulder. " I just don't want to hurt anyone anymore." Yami returned the embrace tightly, then pulled away. Resting a hand on Yugi's face he leaned down and kissed him on the lips. His lips tasted sweet, his tears making them salty as well. He felt the younger tense for a moment. Then Yugi relaxed in the kiss and responded by kissing him back. Yami tasted so intoxicating. Like wine, chocolate and spice.**_

_**Yami nipped Yugi's lower lip lightly then gently caressed the skin with his toungue. Yugi understood and parted his lips so Yami's toungue could slide in to his mouth. Yugi forced his own past Yami's lips and a small struggle for control ensued. Neither one relented, only tasting echother each one feeling as if they could get drunk from the other. When their lungs ran out of air they parted panting as the oxegen returned to their bodies. " Yugi...you are not alone. I am here, and I want you to stay with me. Whatever happens we will face it together." Yugi had only ever dreamed Yami would say such words to him full of the love and hope he promised. Yugi fisted Yami's jacket and his eyes became hard with determination and passion.**_

_**" Promise?"**_

_**" I promise." Nothing more needed to be said then. Yugi's lips crashed with Yami's again and he pushed his body hard against Yami. The older boy grunted in response then backed Yugi up against the door where he pinned him firmly. Yugi gasped in the kiss, then as an act of retaliation he rolled his hips in to Yami's own making him moan. It seemed a natural thing. Though Yugi's expirience with sensuality and sex in general was very limited his body seemed to know what to do. Yami reached down trailing his hands down his face, his neck then further down to feel his chest. His hand paused there long enough to feel Yugi's hammering heartbeat then traveled his hand further down to rest on his hips. He gripped his hip tightly and then caught his leg and lifted it up, hitching it around his waist pulling them even closer together. He ground his hips in to Yugi's making them both cry out as the pleasure shocked it's way through their bodies. Yami picked Yugi up, Yugi's legs wrapping around his waist and together they made their way to the couch. Yami gently lay Yugi down on the leather and crawled over him. Yugi's hands went to work as he reached up and began unbuttoning the black dress shirt Yami was wearing.**_

_**Unknown to Yami at the same time Yugi almost timidly called out to his powers and the buckle of Yami's pants came undone by themselves. Then his pants were slowly unbuttoned and unzipped in the same manner. Yami pushed Yugi's jacket off of his shoulders then they broke the kiss off long enough for Yami to remove Yugi's shirt and pants. Afterward Yugi worked on Yami's clothing and before long they were both completely bare to eachother. Each boy could only stare at the other, Yugi's eyes taking in the seemingly perfect contours of Yami's body. His abs were sensuously sculpted and washboard flat, his strong arms and legs surrounding him all encased in silky warm skin. Nervously he looked in his eyes and saw nothing but love, lust and need as Yami's eyes roamed over Yugi's body. Yugi's frame was smaller than his, but he did have some developing muscle to him. His slim body and soft skin were tantalizing to see and would be even more enjoyable to touch, he knew.**_

_**Yami leaned down and caught Yugi's lips with his own again, this time their kiss was more fierce and passionate as the heat and lust traveled though their bodies. Yami moved his lips from Yugi's then and trailed his kisses along Yugi's jaw, then further down to his neck pausing long enough to find that spot that had made the younger boy cry out in pleasure before. Yugi moaned as Yami nipped and kissed his neck sensuously. Then he moved further down...lower...there. Yugi gasped and arched in pleasure as Yami's mouth surrounded his nipple and began to suck at the skin. Yugi ran his fingers though Yami's hair as he continued pleasuring him. Once that one was nice and hard he moved over to the next one giving it just as much attention. Once both nipples had been taken care of Yami kissed and nipped his way further down and almost tauntingly bypassed Yugi's manhood and began kissing and sucking on the inside of Yugi's thigh.**_

_**He squirmed under his lips wanting to feel more. A sudden idea came to him then that made the color rise in his cheeks. He had read many books before, some admitadly romace novels with detailed sex scenes. The particular move he wanted to try was something he'd happened upon in one such book. The act seemed so vulgar to him then, but now...he wanted Yami to be the one wanting to recieve pleasure. He put both hands on Yami's face and slowly guided him back to his lips where they kissed again. Gently Yugi pushed him down in to the couch and before Yami had time to think he lowered himself down and took Yami in to his mouth. Yami's cry of pleasure echoed though the apartment and he tried to buck his hips in to Yugi. He was very surprised to find he couldn't. In fact Yami was completely pinned down with his arms above his head and his legs spread apart. Yugi's hands softly caressed his legs as he slowly sucked on Yami's member, his powers aiding him in holding Yami down. He took his time, slowly dragging his tongue around the organ as he pleasured the man beneath him. **_

_**Yami felt like he was being tourtured. But it was such a sweet kind of pain that he didn't want it to stop. But he didn't want to come-not yet. So he remained still and tried his hardest to stave off the need to release. Yugi felt confident now that Yami wouldn't move now, so he released the mental hold he had on him. Big mistake. Yami felt it when the invsible chains binding him were taken away. It was a subtle pressure on his body where Yugi's hands were not that were taken away. That was what let him know it was okay to act now. He took Yugi by the shoulders and carefully pushed him off, the younger boy watching him with confusion. He rolled over so now Yugi was the one on the bottom. With his manhood nice and wet now it was a good a time as any to take the next step. He nudged a knee between his legs and Yugi willingly parted allowing Yami to position himself right in front of Yugi's entrance. They didn't say anything, or ask if the other was ready for this. It was a mutual feeling...like this was what was meant to happen at that moment and with one look in to eachother's eyes it was decided. **_

_**They never broke eye contact as Yami slowly nudged his way through the ring of muscle and in to Yugi's hot, moist cavern. The action made Yugi grit his teeth as the motions brought a small stinging pain to his body. But with time that eased. Once Yami was fully sheathed inside of him he willed himself to stay still despite his need to pound in to him senselessly. But he didn't want to hurt Yugi. They would do this his way and when Yugi was ready then so was he. The alien feeling of Yami inside of him was both pleasurable and strange. After a moment Yugi rolled his hips, telling Yami he was ready. Yami groaned softly in pleasure then slowly pulled out, then pushed himself back in. They took their time with eachother. Soon the pace was not enough and Yugi bucked his hips upward showing he wanted more from Yami. The older boy was more than happy to comply and he began thrusting against his lover just a little harder.**_

_**Yugi cried out as his body was enveloped in ecstasy as Yami's movements gradually became harder and faster than before until he was nearly ramming himself in and out of the younger with everything he had. Their release was coming. Yugi thrust his hips against Yami's own their pace evenly matched, the intensity raw. Yugi suddenly reached up and guided Yami's lips down to his and they kissed eachother fircely as Yugi came. His cry of pleasure was muffled by Yami's lips and his seed was spilled all over their stomachs. Feeling Yugi's release and the walls of his cavern constricting around him was enough to send Yami over the edge. With just a few more thusts he came himself filling Yugi with his essence. He rode out the wave of his orgasam relentlessly pounding in to the boy beneath him, which was enough to make them come all over again. He collapsed on top of him both boys panting heavily. Slowly Yami pulled out and gathered the shaking boy in his arms.**_

_**" Are you alright?" He held Yugi tightly to himself as the boys took deep breaths to calm their rapidly beating hearts.**_

_**" Y-Yes. Are you?" Yami nodded and then leaned forward to kiss his damp brow.**_

_**" You're shaking." His voice was a whisper now, soft as the hands caressing Yugi's back in soothing motions. **_

_**" I'll be okay, really." Yugi nuzzled his face in to Yami's neck kissing his skin softly. He reached up and touched his fingers to the stong, warm skin of his chest feeling Yami's heart beating in time with his own. Again Yugi called to his powers and the blanket which had been draped over the back of the couch unfolded itself, then lay over the couple. The all of the lights in the apartment were turned off by themselves. " That is a very useful trick." Yami admitted tiredly. Yugi smiled and laughed quietly in the darkness before settling down to sleep in his arms. This is how the night stars would see them and the morning find them. Together.**_

* * *

All done! Whew, so it's finally finished! So what did you guys think? My friend read this and said she thougt it was a little confusing. Was it? If need be, i'll add a Q&A chapter to this. But I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Please R&R and bless your happy happiness.


End file.
